L'amour est-il plus fort que tout?
by Simbachou
Summary: Un crossover de The 100 et de OUAT. Une histoire qui se passe à Storybrook où des personnes surnaturelles y vivent et s'opposent. L'amour peut-il naître malgré la haine, la rancœur ou la peur? Ceci est ma première Fanfiction ici et sur ces deux couples (SwanQueen et Clexa)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir (vu l'heure lol). Je voulais vous dire que c'est ma première sur ce site alors je découvre au fur et à mesure des truc. Ma chérie m'aide un peu à distance, heureusement. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture =)**

 *** Emma ***

Un soir de septembre, le soleil était parti se coucher depuis cinq heures environ, et la lune l'avait remplacé accompagnée de ses étoiles. La route qui défilait devant moi fut de plus en plus petite, et les arbres envahissaient l'espace où quelques heures plus tôt, les immeubles et les magasins surplombaient la ville de haut.

La radio allumé sur ma musique, le GPS me guidant de sa voix féminine et monotone.

J'étais parti de chez moi, je devais partir. Les battements de mon cœur furent calmé et je me senti apaisée lors qu'enfin j'arrivai dans la ville « Storybrook ».

Le calme me frappa, le silence me guetta, je roulais au pas jusqu'à une petite auberge.

J'inspirai un coup et souffla tout l'air de mes poumons, je ferma les yeux, quelques secondes et puis sortis de ma voiture jaune. J'adorais ma voiture et malgré son âge, elle me menait où je voulais et même après autant de kilomètres, elle ne céda pas.

Lorsque je sorti, la fraîcheur de la nuit me donna des frissons de haut en bas. Après avoir récupéré mon sac avec quelques affaires, je rentrai à l'auberge, et tomba sur une personne d'un certain âge.

Après avoir été surprise de mon arrivée, elle me donna la clé d'une chambre à l'étage.

C'était une petite auberge avec quatre ou cinq chambres tout au plus. Une fois mon sac posé au sol, je m'écroulai sur le lit. Mes membres m'en remerciaient, je lutta pour me changer et dormir dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, la lumière du soleil me réveilla. Il me fallu une poignée de seconde pour que je réalise que je n'étais pas dans ma ville, New-York. L'absence de bruit des voitures, le silence avait veillé sur moi et je me leva après une courte nuit de repos.

Après que je me sois habillé vite fait, un jeans noir, un haut blanc et ma veste sur le dos. Je descendu de ma chambre quand la dame d'hier m'interpelle.

\- Bonjour, Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci pour la chambre

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon travail. Et ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelle tête par ici. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci, dis-je avec le sourire

\- Ah, au fait, vous pouvez aller dans le restaurant à côté, pour prendre votre petit déjeuné.

\- Génial j'ai une faim de loup !

La dame se figea quelques secondes avant de sourire à ma phrase. Je ne réfléchis pas à sa réaction, mon estomac réagissait pour que je le remplisse. La veille avant de partir je n'avais pas mangé, donc normal que mon corps me rappela à l'ordre après plus de douze heures sans manger.

J'entrai dans le restaurant et c'était assez calme, je m'installa à une table collé à un mur et je jeta un œil aux personnes présente.

Il y avait seulement trois personnes, un couple un peu plus loin en face et à ma droite, il y a un vieux monsieur qui lisait son journal.

Une jeune brune vient prendre ma commande, elle était pétillante et souriante.

\- Bonjour, vous avez fait votre choix ?

\- Un muffin à la fraise et un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, répondis-je

\- Bien, je vous amène tout ça dans quelques minutes.

La serveuse me regarda de temps en temps, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplit de curiosité. Je sentais son regard mais je me concentra sur mon portable. Il allait falloir quand même que je les prévienne de mon arrivé. Déjà, ne pas les avoir prévenu hier soir, ils allaient me faire la vie, alors j'appelai de suite. Je n'avais plus dix ans, mais avec mes parents, c'était souvent comme si je n'avais pas grandit.

Après deux sonneries, la voix de ma mère s'élevait dans mon téléphone, j'entendis sa joie de m'entendre :

\- Allô ma chérie ! Je suis contente que tu donne des nouvelles de temps en temps. Avec ton père...

\- Maman... soufflai-je mais elle ne m'écouta pas

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter et on...

\- Maman, maman stop ! C'est bon, je suis désolée d'appeler que maintenant, mais j'avais quelques soucis

\- Des soucis ? Quels soucis ? On peut t'aider, tu peux...

\- Maman ! la coupai-je. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je suis en ville.

\- En ville ? Quelle ville ? A Storybrook ?! s'étonna ma mère

\- Non non en ville à Paris... Bien sur à Storybrook !

\- Emma arrête le sarcasme, tu n'es jamais venu nous voir, alors normal que je sois surprise.

C'était vrai, ma mère avait raison, mes parents habitaient ici depuis des années et je n'était jamais venue. J'étais soit trop occupée, ou soit trop loin, ou soit trop fatiguée... Donc c'est toujours eux qui se déplaçaient à New-York.

Je repris la conversation :

\- Je sais...

\- Tu es où ?

\- Dans un restaurant dans le centre je suppose, c'est à côté de l'auberge.

\- D'accord, ce midi ça te dis qu'on y mange ensemble ?

\- Bien sur, à midi alors !

\- A toute ma chérie

Je raccrocha enfin quand la serveuse plaça ma commande devant mes yeux. L'odeur de la cannelle envahissait mon odorat.

La serveuse me fixa et s'installa en face de moi pour attaquer une conversation :

\- Votre nuit s'est bien passé ?

\- Euh ?!

\- Ah désolée, ma grand mère m'a raconté que vous étiez arrivé hier soir au milieu de la nuit, et j'avoue que des nouvelles tête ici, se fait rare et je voulais me présenter. Je m'appelle Ruby, enchantée, j'espère que votre séjour se passera à merveille.

Je souriais à son extraversion et à sa curiosité, avec une pointe de candeur dans le regard.

D'habitude, à New-York, je l'aurais ignorée sans aucun doute, mais là c'était différent. L'ambiance n'était pas pesante, et ses yeux m'inspira confiance.

Je me présenta à mon tour :

\- Enchantée Ruby, moi c'est Emma et tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Super ! Avec plaisir. Tu reste longtemps ici ?

\- A vrai dire, aucune idée. Je suis venue voir mes parents.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi direct chez eux cette nuit ?

\- Il n'était pas loin des deux heures du matin et de plus je viens de les mettre au courant à l'instant, rigolai-je

La sonnette de la porte retentit et un groupe de quatre jeunes venaient de rentrer, Ruby m'informa qu'elle devait y aller et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je sortis du restaurant en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux jeunes qui s'étaient installé à quelques tables de moi. Une des deux jeunes fille m'observait. Pourquoi ? Bonne question...

 *** Lexa** *

Un bruit retentit, un bruit constant qui titillait mon ouï, mon cerveau émergea et je compris que c'était mon foutu réveil qui sonna. Il était à peine 6h45 du matin, et je n'avais pas envie de sortir si tôt de mon lit.

Il m'a fallu quelques poignées de secondes avant d'émerger, car les vacances d'été sont bel et bien terminé.

Ce matin c'était la rentrée, et la rentrée en première année de FAC.

Je me leva et avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, je donna quelques coups à la porte de mon colocataire. Je savais qu'il avait toujours du mal à entendre son réveil, surtout le réveil de la rentrée, juste après avoir passé deux mois à se coucher entre quatre et cinq heures du matin et à se lever pas avant quinze heure.

Comme avant chaque rentrée scolaire, avec ma bande d'amis, on avait instauré un petit rituel, pour bien commencer la journée.

Vingt minutes avant le départ, j'étais prête mais bien sur mon colocataire dormais encore, je tambourina à sa porte :

\- Bell, Bouge toi de te préparer ! Ne m'oblige pas à te verser une bassine d'eau sur la tête ! Avec ou sans toi, je pars dans vingt minutes !

Il le savait, que je serais capable de le faire, il en avait déjà fais l'expérience. Quelques secondes après, je l'entendis râler mais au moins il se leva enfin.

Je finissais de vérifier mon sac et j'envoyai un message à Octavia :

« Salut O', Ton frère est toujours hilarant quand il se presse de se lever de peur de recevoir une bassine d'eau sur la tête de bon matin. Dis moi,on passe vous chercher ? »

La réponse de ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur, ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

« Hey ! Alors là, j'imagine bien sa tête ! Yep, Lincoln est prêt et moi bientôt. On vous attend devant comme d'hab' »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouvait tout les quatre en direction du Restaurant le Granny's.

Octavia ne manqua pas de charrier son frère :

\- Alors Bell, tu as failli te reprendre de l'eau pour te réveiller ?

\- Mouais, pffff... j'allais me réveiller tout seul

On arriva devant le restaurant seulement après dix minutes de route. Les cours commençaient dans trente minutes, ce qui nous laissait le temps pour un bon petit déjeuné.

Pendant les vacances d'été, on était tous partit dans une réserve à la montagne, à l'abri des regards. On préférait rester entre nous, même si on avait apprit à côtoyer les autres.

J'entrai la première, suivis de mes amis, la salle était presque vide. Je repère Ruby qui discuta avec une jeune femme.

J'aime bien Ruby, elle était comme nous, ou plutôt on était comme elle. Elle préférait rester seule, et je respectais ce choix.

Je m'installa de façon à voir cette femme que je n'avais jamais vu, Bell à mes cotés et le couple en face de nous.

Ruby s'avança vers nous et j'observai la blonde devant moi. Malgré un sourire, je voyais ses blessures et sa force au fond d'elle.

Lorsque la serveuse prit nos commandes, la sonnette retentit pour signaler que cette jeune inconnue, était sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby nous apporta nos petit déjeuner et discuta quelques minutes avec nous, avant de reprendre le travail.

Après avoir fini de manger, on salua Ruby et on alla à la FAC.

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent et laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir. Je vous met le chapitre 2 très vite.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je vous met directement le chapitre 2 pour que vous ne soyez pas trop en manque, vu mon court premier chapitre ^^. Bonne Lecture =)**

 *** Clarke ***

La rentrée, La FAC ! Elle n'était pas immense, même je dirais, elle était plutôt petite. Avec ma sœur, Raven, on entra dans ce nouveau lieu.

Il devait y avoir seulement deux amphis et quelques salles de classe pour les ateliers et les cours spécifiques.

Après s'être renseigné, on s'installa dans le premier amphi, et on parlait toute les deux. On regardait les autres étudiants, se déplacer, chercher une place et s'asseoir de tout leur poids sur les bancs en bois.

Quand soudain, je les vis le temps d'une seconde entrer dans l'amphi.

Je sentis leur odeur jusqu'ici, une odeur forte, je détourna les yeux et les ferma fortement, je ne les regardait pas, mais je savais qu'ils étaient là.

Mon corps se raidit, je serra mes poings jusqu'à ce que Raven posa sa main sur la mienne et me rassura sur leur présence.

Raven me murmura :

\- Je ne sens pas de danger venant d'eux, et je te rappel qu'on est dans une zone neutre donc ils ont le droit d'être ici, tout comme nous.

Je me détendis, j'avais oublié qu'on était dans une zone neutre. La première chose qu'on nous a apprit en venant s'installer ici, c'était les zones neutres et les territoires de chacun.

Nous on avait l'Est de la ville, un bout de la foret jusqu'à la rivière, après la rivière et à l'Ouest de la ville, le territoire leur appartennait. Malgré qu'on vivait dans la même ville, on ne se croisait quasiment pas. Sauf dans les endroits neutre : Les lieux publique (restaurant, école, magasin...).

Avec ma mère et ma sœur, nous étions arrivées à Storybrook il y a un mois et demi environ, et c'était la première fois que je les croisaient.

Le cours commença, s'était surtout les présentations des profs, des divers ateliers, cours etc...

Je connaissais ce refrain par cœur, même si à chaque fois c'était dans des FAC différente, ou dans des langues différente. J'écoutais d'une oreille, et dessinais en même temps sur mes feuilles vierge.

Malgré les odeurs de chien mouillé qui me filait la nausée, je perçu une odeur plus sucrée. Une odeur douce qui imprégnée mon odorat ultra sensible. Ils étaient à l'opposé de l'amphi, j'osais un regard vers leur groupe et soudain je plongea dans une paire d'yeux. Je ne les vois pas assez à mon goût, et pourtant je suis envoûtée, hypnotisée. Je dois détourner les yeux. « C'est ton ennemie » me rappela la voix dans ma tête, et comme si je n'avais pas saisit le message, mon cerveau me montra en deux secondes les événements passés. Je ferma les yeux, comme si j'avais pris une décharge électrique, un moyen de stopper ces images à tout prix.

Je devais partir, partir loin, courir, courir vite...

Raven sentit l'urgence qui m'envahissait, elle savait que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans cet état.

Elle se leva au milieu d'un discours, s'excusa auprès des profs présent, prétextant une urgence familial et rassembla ses affaires puis sortit. Je suivis ses mouvements ayant compris son manège. Je l'a remercia en silence.

Une fois dehors, je respira à plein poumon, je regarda ma sœur et elle comprit. La seconde d'après, on s'élança vers la foret et puis on se mit à courir courir courir, loin des regards, loin de cette odeur, loin d'eux et loin d'elle.

Mon esprit se vida avec la vitesse, son odeur était remplacé par les multiples odeurs de la forêt, des animaux.

On traqua nos proies avant de boire leur sang, il n'est pas aussi bon que celui des humains mais on est une famille qui respectons aux mieux les humains.

 *** Regina ***

Le matin touchait bientôt à sa fin, comme tout les lundi j'avais eu une réunion de deux heures.

Je sortis de la mairie pour aller chercher mon fils, henry. L'air était bon, une légère brise de vent effleura mes cheveux noir. Soudain, mes sens en alerte, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Ma faim se manifesta et se décupla comme une douleur à peine supportable dans tout mon être. Je repéra vite la source de mon état, à quelques centaines de mètre devant moi. Je me cacha et me retiens de ne pas la vider de son sang. Je lui jetai des coups d'œil discret, j'étais trop loin pour qu'elle me voit. Une magnifique blonde au sang si pur, « pourquoi me priverai-je ? » demanda une voix dans ma tête quand une voix que je connaissais bien me chuchota :

\- Ne fais pas ça...

Je l'entend si peu, trop absorbé par cette jeune femme en face de moi.

\- Juste un peu... juste pour goûter... tu ne le sens pas ? demandai-je

\- Non Regina... Résiste... vient on va chasser !

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, Abby le comprit, elle me prit par le poignet et me força à détacher mes yeux de mon obsession. Une fois assez loin de cette nouvelle femme, je couru dans la foret, entre les arbres.

Abby me suivis de loin, me laissant me calmer et chasser. Une fois rassasié je ralentis et mes pas me dirigèrent chez ma meilleure amie.

Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon et murmura, choquée de mes pensées avant la chasse :

\- J'ai... moi... je voulais... la tuer, je suis un... un monstre

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, répondit Abby en s'asseyant à ses cotés

\- Tu as bien vu...

\- J'ai surtout vu que tu as réussi à lutter contre tes envies, tu n'avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours...

\- Et alors ?! Toi tu n'as eu aucune tentation, aucune envie, rien ! Tu te contrôle parfaitement, m'exclamai-je

\- Des moments de faiblesse, ça arrive à tout le monde, et je suis plus expérimentée aussi, avec le temps tu arriveras à te contrôler encore mieux, me rassura Abby

\- Faudra juste que je reste loin d'elle et quand elle repartira, tout redeviendra comme avant !

On continua à parler quelques minutes, avant que j'aille chercher mon fils à l'école et pour lui faire plaisir, on allait manger au Granny's.

Ruby servit le repas pour mon fils et un café noir pour moi. J'aimais mon fils, il était débrouillard et intelligent. Il était tout petit quand c'était arrivé, et que tout a basculé pour nous. Ça faisait quelques années maintenant et le fait qu'il m'accepte toujours, me remplie de bonheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et cette odeur est de nouveau présente. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour voir cette blonde apparaître sous mes yeux. Mon stupide corps réagissait encore violemment, je garda le contrôle et me concentrais sur ce que me raconta mon fils. Ma concentration étant limité, trop curieuse de savoir qui était-elle ?

Après une bonne heure de torture, henry ayant fini son repas, on se leva et partit, quand soudain une voix m'appela :

\- Regina!

Je me figea une seconde et me tourna vers elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'aimais bien Snow, on a eu quelques différent au début, mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé avec Henry. J'aurais adoré lui parler si la blonde n'étais pas avec elle. Je me concentrais totalement sur la petite brune assise devant moi, en prenant soin de ne prêter aucune attention à l'autre jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, Snow. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien ! J'ai eu une superbe nouvelle, ma fille est venue nous voir !

\- Vous avez une fille ?! Demandai-je surprise

\- Oui, moi ! Intervient une voix douce

« Noooon ce n'est pas possible! » s'exclama la voix dans ma tête

Je me força à faire face à la blonde, et plongea directement dans ses yeux clair. Je commençai à y perdre pied quand elle me tendit sa main et reprit :

Enchanté madame le maire. Ma mère m'a déjà un peu parlé de vous,je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la retira assez vite, comme si ce contact allait me brûler. Pourquoi mon corps réagissait aussi bêtement ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais des contacts avec des être humains. Pourtant cette seconde de contact avec elle, m'avait apaisé. Comment une inconnue peut autant nous faire souffrir et nous faire du bien en même temps ?

\- Enchantée de même ! Appelez moi Regina, et voici mon fils, Henry.

\- Moi c'est Emma, et salut Henry

\- Bonjour... dit-il timidement

\- On va y allé, la mairie m'attend, repris-je

\- D'accord, au revoir Regina, me salua Snow

\- A bientôt j'espère, ajouta Emma

 *** Clarke ***

La rentrée scolaire a eut lieu le mois dernier, depuis Raven et moi avons fait connaissance avec Jasper et Monty. Deux étudiants dans la section en première année, Monty en option méca avec Raven et Jasper en option informatique et moi en option Art. Il y avait que quelques options où les premières années étaient séparé, et certain cours en commun.

Depuis un mois, les cours s'étaient bien déroulé, je connaissais la plupart des leçons mais j'étais condamnée à toujours vivre les même schémas. Peut-être un jour, mon destin changera, mais cela durait depuis si longtemps, que mon espoir s'était envolé avec les années qui sont devenus des siècles.

Le point positif de ce mois passé, c'était l'absence de cette fille aux yeux mystérieux. J'ai recroisé sa bande une ou deux fois par hasard, mais elle, elle restait un mystère.

Pourquoi avoir prit note de son absence ? C'est mon ennemie !, pensais-je

Ce matin, j'étais en cours commun avec ceux d'option Histoire, et notre prof s'appelait Mme Nolan. C'était la première fois que je suis son cours avec d'autre étudiant.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais venir deux sections différentes, ceux d'Histoire et ceux d'Art. Si je vous ai fais venir ensemble, c'est pour que vous fassiez un projet par groupe de deux. Dans chaque groupe, il y aura un de chaque option, commença à dire la prof.

Une élève rentra en trombe dans l'amphi, elle s'excusa poliment et s'asseyait au fond de l'amphi.

Malgré la distance nous séparant, je devina la personne qui venait de franchir la porte.

Je vérifia une seconde en regardant derrière moi, à une dizaine de rangés plus loin, et c'était bien elle.

La prof repris ses explications :

\- Donc je disais, chaque groupe aura un projet à faire, mélangeant histoire et Art. J'ai fais les groupes, comme ça pas de dispute et ça permettra à chacun de faire de nouvelle connaissance.

Elle commençait à énoncer les prénoms qui vont devoir travailler ensemble, certains râles, d'autre soupir, d'autre se cherchent, certain sont content soudain j'entendis mon nom :

\- Mlle Griffin avec Mlle Woods

Mlle Woods ?! Je cherchais un peu dans l'amphi mais je ne vis pas qui c'était, déjà c'est une fille et elle est en Histoire. Je la trouverais bien, plus tard.

La prof finissait de lister tout les duo et continua :

\- Maintenant que tout les duo sont formés, je vais vous appeler par deux et vous piocherez au hasard un sujet dans ce saladier. Une fois votre sujet en main, vous pourrez partir, je vous laisse libre tout le reste de la matinée. Ce projet devra être rendu au 15 décembre au plus tard.

Elle commençait à nouveau à lister les groupes, l'amphi se vida petit à petit. J'observais un peu les étudiants quand j'entendis mon nom cité avec celui de ma partenaire. Je rassembla mes affaires et je descendis les escaliers jusqu'au bureau où le saladier était posé. Je me figea deux secondes, quand je sentis cette odeur unique se rapprocher de moi. On se fou de moi ou quoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

On s'avança à coté du bureau central face aux étudiants, et Mlle Woods me sourit en se mettant encore plus proche de moi.

Elle me chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

\- Je te laisse piocher...

Sa voix me donna des frissons, je ne pouvais pas flanché comme ça, si facilement. Je ne prononça aucun mot et piocha « La mythologie grec ». Je souris et on sortit de la salle.

\- Moi c'est Lexa, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle

Je me tourna vers elle, mes yeux noirs, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'on n'était pas amies, mais malgré ça elle continua à me sourire.

\- Pas besoin de me fusiller du regard, je vois au fond que tu m'aime bien

Elle me laissa planté là, au milieu du couloir. Elle m'avait totalement déstabilisé, et pourquoi elle avait dit ça ? On ne se connaît même pas !

Je l'a rattrapa plus loin, dans la cours et je repris en haussant le ton :

\- Je t'aime bien ?! Moi ? On ne se connaît pas, et je sais qui tu es ! Nous sommes loin de s'aimer !

\- Je l'ai vu la première fois où nos regards se sont accrochés...

\- Pfff tu dis n'importe quoi ! Les loups et les vampires sont des ennemis depuis toujours ! On est naît pour se détester !

\- D'accord, si tu le dis... souffla-t-elle

Elle semble touchée, blessée. Son regard vert si vide d'un coup, elle partit rejoindre sa voiture et j'errais dans les rues de la ville. Mes pensées étaient centré sur... elle.

Je rentra chez moi après avoir marché sans but pendant une bonne heure.

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou tout le monde! Je vous met le chapitre 3. Il est un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. La fin est un tout petit peu violent mais pas pour certain. On m'a conseillé de prévenir, alors je préviens Lol.**_

 _ **PS: Aucun personnage de the 100 ou de OUAT ne m'appartiens.**_

 _ **PS2: Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tous =)**_

* * *

 *** Lexa ***

\- Je lui ai parlé et c'était une mauvaise idée !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- O' elle me considère comme son ennemie ! Soit disant les loups et les vampires sont ennemis depuis toujours et c'est comme ça ! j'aurais dut rester en montagne et ne pas revenir !

\- Lex' ne dit pas ça, soupira Octavia

Elle a des préjugés sur nous, il faut lui prouver qu'elle a complètement tord et qu'on n'est pas tous pareil

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de lui prouver quoi que se soit?! je m'en fou après tout !

Je raccrocha mon téléphone, j'étais en colère contre cette blonde. Pourquoi elle me mettait dans cet état? Elle avait raison, on ne se connaissait pas.

Quelques minutes après avoir poser mon téléphone sur mon lit, je reçu un message d'Octavia « On va au Polis ce soir ? »

Je lui affirma ma réponse et qu'on se retrouverait la bas vers 21h. Le polis était un bar et petite boite de nuit. Un coté avec une piste de danse et de l'autre coté de la salle, des fauteuils rouge bordeaux et des tables noires pour boire des verres.

Cette soirée me fera peut être oublié cette Miss Griffin, elle ne m'avait même pas donné son prénom.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assise au Polis, avec Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln.

L'ambiance battait son plein, la piste de danse était bien remplie et on avait déjà bu quelques verres.

La musique résonnait dans le bar, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de parler entre nous.

Octavia voulait danser mais Bellamy refusa et je n'étais pas d'humeur, donc elle se retrouva sur la piste avec son chéri, Lincoln.

Mon frère n'aimait pas trop danser mais il aimait faire plaisir à Octavia.

Je restais en compagnie de mon colocataire qui regardait toute les filles qui passaient.

\- Arrête de les regarder comme de la chaire fraîche, dis-je

\- Jalouse, me répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

\- Je te parie que je peux avoir le numéro d'une fille avant toi

\- Même pas en rêve

\- On parie quoi ?

\- A condition, on choisit une fille à l'autre et on ne doit pas lui dire au début que c'est un pari.

En réfléchissant, si je n'étais pas alcoolisée, je n'aurais pas fait ce pari débile. Mais avec de l'alcool dans le sang, on devenait plus bête.

\- D'accord ! Le perdant offre le resto au gagnant pendant une semaine.

\- Marché conclu ! Manger à l'œil pendant une semaine, c'est super ! Prépare toi à perdre Woods !

\- Fait pas le malin, je te met au défie avec cette fille, au bar, lui montrais-je

\- Moi, je te met au défie avec la fille qui est assise à quelques tables derrière toi.

Je me retourna discrètement pour voir ma cible :

\- La brune ?

\- Non, l'autre. souris-t-il

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Va te faire voir Bellamy ! Le premier qui a son numéro, reviens ici.. Go !

Sur toute les filles du bar, il a fallu que ça tombe sur elle. D'ailleurs elle faisait quoi ici ? Quand je voulais l'oublier, elle réapparaissait comme ça.

Je me rapprocha d'elle, elle était avec une autre fille du même âge environ.

Une fois devant elle, elle me regarda avec méfiance et interrogation.

\- Je peux te parler deux secondes ? demandai-je

Surprise, elle regarda son amie qui ria et qui partit en nous laissant seules. Elle se tendit un peu et me demanda :

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je...

\- Oui ? Tu ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement, ce qui me blessa

Je ne perdais jamais mes moyens, surtout face à une fille, mais il suffit qu'elle soit face à moi, pour que mon cœur accélère. Je respira un bon coup et demanda assez vite :

\- Je peux avoir ton numéro de portable ? Comme ça on pourra se contacter pour faire le projet...

\- Mon numéro ?!

\- Juste pour le projet qu'on doit faire à deux...

Elle réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre. Je l'observais, elle faisait une moue adorable. Sa voix me sortis de ma contemplation :

\- Je me demande, combien de temps il va mettre pour revenir à votre table ?

\- Qui ?

Elle avait le regard fixé derrière moi, je me tourna et vit mon colocataire en pleine discutions avec la fille toujours au bar.

\- Tu es au courant ? Demandai-je surprise

\- Je suis un vampire... me chuchota t-elle comme si c'était un secret

\- J'avais oublié ton ouï, soupirai-je

Et mon colocataire fallait qu'il choisisse une vampire, à croire qu'il l'ai fait exprès

Elle ria, ce son mélodieux s'ancra dans mes oreilles et mon cerveau l'enregistra.

\- Donc je me demandai, si je devais te donner ce que tu me demande, avant ou après lui, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres et le ton plus mielleux que d'habitude

\- Avant !

\- Je gagne quoi dans ce pari ? Demanda-t-elle taquine

\- Demande ce que tu veux...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion :

\- Tiens mon numéro et tu me dois un service, me répondit-elle

\- Je la remercia, et partit rejoindre ma place avant Bellamy, le sourire aux lèvres.

 *** Clarke ***

Je regarda la louve partir, et montrer sa victoire au gars avec elle.

Raven se remit à mes cotés quand je me tourna vers elle :

\- Alors, ça t'amuse ?

\- De quoi ? Dit Raven en feignant l'incompréhension

\- Changer mon humeur d'un coup...

\- Moi ? Nooon je n'ai rien fais ! ria-t-elle

Je la regarda en silence, me forçant à ne pas sourire.

\- Je plaide coupable, mais avoue que tu as bien aimé ?!

\- Tu dois arrêter de contrôler les sentiments comme ça, surtout les miens..

\- Alors arrête d'être têtue comme ça Clarke, répliqua-t-elle

\- Je ne suis pas têtue, et c'est un loup Raven...

\- Et alors ? Tout les loups ne sont pas mauvais. Laisse lui une chance !

\- Pourquoi tu la défend ?

\- J'ai entendu son cœur accéléré juste en te regardant. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tuée, il ne faut pas mettre tout les loups dans la même tanière.

Je ria après son jeu de mot pourrie, Raven avait cette faculté de me faire rire et de m'apaiser. Elle devait user un peu de son don je suis sur. Elle avait la capacité de « contrôler » les humeurs des gens, elle pouvait créer une rage folle chez quelqu'un, ou atténuer la peine par exemple.

\- Elle est sexy en tout cas la louve, murmura Raven en la fixant

\- Hey arrête de baver sur elle, sifflai-je

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais d'elle ? Donc ça ne te gêne pas que je tente ma chance ?

\- Mmh... vas y ! tu as raison je m'en fou...

\- Super j'y vais !

Je l'a retiens à la demi seconde où elle se leva, elle se rassit en souriant.

\- Clarke, avoue qu'elle ne t'es pas indifférente au moins

\- Je ne peux pas Raven, je n'en ai pas le droit... soupirai-je

\- Tu vas te punir combien de temps encore pour cette histoire ?

\- Je ne dis pas de tenter quoi que se soit pour le moment, déjà la première étape s'est de prendre conscience de ton attirance. Il faut que tu vives enfin, tu le mérite.

\- J'ai... tu as sûrement raison, je l'a trouve différente des autres loups que j'ai déjà croisé dans le passé.

\- Youpiii ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras

Je suis fière de toi Clarke.

On finissait notre soirée tranquillement, on allait même danser un peu avant de rentrer.

 *** Emma ***

Cela fait un mois que j'ai débarqué dans cette ville, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Je ne savais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons, mais j'étais restée. J'avais prévenu mon travail à New-York et ils m'avaient donné encore 2 semaines avant que je sois obligée d'y retourner.

J'avais emménagé chez mes parents depuis le jour où j'avais dîné avec ma mère au Granny's. C'était ce jour là où j'avais rencontrer le maire et son fils. Depuis, je ne les avais pas recroisé, et c'est dommage.

Deux semaines ? Mais deux semaines pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi rester ici plus longtemps ? Rien ne me retenais...

En un mois, j'avais visité toute la ville et fait tout les magasins au moins une trentaine de fois. Ce n'était pas très grand, donc c'était plutôt rapide. Revoir mes parents m'a fait du bien mais pas de là à rester pour eux.

Je marchais dans la rue, je rentra chez mes parents avant la nuit total. Le froid commençait à pointer son nez dehors, l'hiver arrivait à petit pas.

Deux hommes sortirent d'une ruelle d'un coup, je sursauta une demi seconde et j'accéléra mes pas. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre, je devais faire quelques chose. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues bien sur. Un autre homme arriva en face de moi et m'obligea à passer dans une rue encore plus sombre que la nuit. J'étais dans une impasse.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris ma voiture ? Je suis qu'une idiote !

J'étais terrifiée mais je faisais tout pour ne pas le montrer. Comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de là ? Quelle idée de m'être engouffré dans cette rue. Mon cœur battit de plus en plus vite. Mon cerveau m'envoyait des tas de signaux de danger mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais seule contre trois. Je tenta le tout pour le tout et je couru en essayant de passer au milieu d'eux mais l'un d'eux m'attrapa et me poussa violemment. Je tomba sur les fesses et ils avançaient toujours vers moi avec leur regard lubrique.

\- Tu es a nous pour ce soir ma jolie ! ricana l'un d'entre eux

Je reçus un premier coup sur la tête, puis on me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur.

Je cracha sur celui qui me tenait fermement, rempli de rage, il me donna un coup de poing, je tomba à nouveau. Un autre me releva, je sentis leur transpiration, leur haleine alcoolisée, leur mains sur moi et je ferma les yeux. Je sentis un métal froid sous ma gorge, probablement un couteau...

* * *

 ** _Voila la fin de mon petit chapitre 3. Dites moi s'il vous a plu ou pas. Bonne soirée! Bisous_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou à tous! Juste un énorme merci pour vos commentaires et même aux lecteurs silencieux. Je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **PS: Aucun perso de OUAT ou de The 100 m'appartient, et je suis désolée pour les fautes qui passent à travers mon filet ^.^**_

* * *

 *** Emma ***

Je sentis un métal froid sous ma gorge, probablement un couteau...

Mon tee-shirt arraché et mon pantalon était sur le point d'être baissé quand soudain je m'écroulai sur le sol dur, j'entendis quelques bruits mais je garda les yeux fermés et plaça mes mains sur ma tête pour me protéger des futurs coups.

Je sentis une présence proche de moi et une voix :

\- Emma ? Murmura t-elle

Je releva les yeux et la vit face à moi, elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur et me porta dans ses bras. Je profita pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais si bien ici, son odeur s'imprima silencieusement dans mes poumons.

\- Emma, ne t'endort pas, m'ordonna-t-elle

\- mmmh ...

\- Emma, je suis sérieuse, je t'amène à l'hôpital en vitesse mais il faut que tu reste éveillée

\- mh ...

J'étais trop fatiguée, et sous le choc pour parler. Entendre sa voix m'apaiser et je voulais dormir. Elle me força à parler pour me maintenir réveillé.

\- Parle moi Emma, me supplia-t-elle

\- Merci chuchotai-je

\- Je... rien, se résigna-t-elle

\- quoi ?

\- Plus tard pour ça Emma... Tu viens d'où ?

\- J'ai un appartement à New-York, dis-je difficilement à bout de souffle

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? A Storybrook ?

\- J'ai... j'ai fuis... confessai-je

\- Fuis ? Fuis quoi ?

\- Un homme...

Elle s'était tendu à ma réponse, elle serra ses bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger. Mais ça devait être mon imagination. Elle reprit :

\- On est arrivé... tient bon !

Elle demanda à l'accueil après le docteur Griffin, qui arriva quelques poignées de secondes plus tard et puis plus rien, trou noir.

 *** Regina ***

Emma venait de s'évanouir, je la déposa sur un brancard et Abby l'a mena dans une salle pour l'examiner. Je lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Je marcha de droite a gauche, en bredouillant.

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard... j'aurais pu arrivé avant.. j'aurais dut arrivé avant pour empêcher... ses mecs... ils allaient...

Abby se plaça devant moi et me stoppa net, je la regarda :

\- Regina regarde moi, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je l'examine, et je viendrais te voir quand c'est bon. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, faut faire juste deux trois vérifications. Attend moi dans la salle d'attente et tu devrais prévenir ses parents quand même.

\- D'accord je vais les appeler et tu me préviens pour les résultats à la seconde que tu les as..

\- Oui je viens te voir après et pas de bêtises

Je fis un dernier regard à la blonde et à Abby, puis je sortis dehors pour prévenir Snow et David.

Après avoir prévenu sa mère, je raccrocha et je n'avais qu'une idée... commettre des meurtres !

Je les avais balancé de l'autre côté de la rue avec haine mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Je tournais en rond dans la salle d'attente, comme un lion en cage. Je devais me calmer et penser à autre chose. Je m'assis face à une grande horloge, et suivis l'avancé des aiguilles, perdu dans mes pensées.

J'avais cette faculté de me projeter dans divers monde crée par mon cerveau, seul mon esprit baladé dans ces lieux imaginaires.

Je baladais de lieux en lieux. Des souvenirs mélangeaient au rêve. Le réel et l'irréel. Je me revoyais enfant jouant avec ma grande sœur. Puis plus tard, montant à cheval où on faisait la course. Je continua mon rêve et je l'a vis. Un ange qui m'éblouit en premier lieu, le soleil face à moi, son corps qui coupe les rayons. Elle s'avança vers moi. Emma... Pourquoi était-elle là ?

On était dans un champs de fleurs bleu clair, on se regardait face à face sans prononcer un seul mot. Je voulu m'excuser d'être arrivé si tard. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi. Je ne bougea pas, je la laissa faire. J'observais son corps et ses courbes. Elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle était magnifique, elle me souriait. Mes yeux se noyaient volontiers dans les siens et elle fit de même avec les miens. Le temps s'arrêta, le silence flotta tout autour de nous. Elle se rapprocha encore et encore jusqu'à sentir le souffle de sa respiration caressant mes lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et... je revenu soudain à la réalité.

Abby posa sa main sur mon bras pour me faire sortir de mes rêves et m'appela. Je ne dormais pas, les vampires ne dormaient plus depuis leur transformation, mais je rêvais éveillée. Les yeux toujours fixé sur l'horloge, mon regard vide.

Je repris mes esprits et effaça les images d'Emma.

\- Tes rêves étaient bien ? Me souris-t-elle

\- Pas mal, rien d'extraordinaire... menti-je

Elle ria doucement. Je voulais garder mon jardin secret comme je pus, mais avec Abby c'était toujours plus difficile car elle savait quand je mentais, mais elle me laissa cette liberté. Et tôt ou tard, elle découvrirait ce qui hante mes rêves, ou plutôt celle qui les rend doux et paisible.

Je demanda inquiète :

\- Au lieu de rire, comment va-t-elle ?

\- On a soigné sa blessure à la tête, aucune hémorragie importante. Elle aura un bleu à l'œil gauche. Elle a besoin de sommeil, cette nuit et demain on la surveillera. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu le sais ?!

\- Je... peut-être...

\- C'est sur même ! Elle saignait à la tête, si elle n'était pas arrivé à temps ici...

\- Attends, elle saignait ?

\- Oui, tu l'as pas sentis ? C'est un comble, il y a un mois tu voulais goûter son sang et...

\- J'étais trop énervée et je ne pensais qu'à elle, et à sa vie. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce qu'elle provoquait en moi, la coupai-je.

\- Tu vois, tu as compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Regina, exaspéra-t-elle

Tu peux te contrôler, même avec elle et son sang si exceptionnel, continua-t-elle

et regarde tes mains...

Je pouvais me contrôler ? Mes mains ? Je les regardais, et je vis du rouge, du sang. Emma... son sang, l'odeur me frappa violemment. Comment ne pas l'avoir vu avant ? Ou sentis ?

Abby rajouta, comme si elle avait deviné mes questions :

\- Comme tu l'as dis, tout tes sens était tourné vers Emma. Ton cerveau était trop concentré sur elle pour que tu remarque ou ne sente le sang. Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Je perd mes capacités quand elle est là, et ce n'est pas grave ? Paniquai-je

\- Si je combat, et qu'elle traverse mon esprit et que mes sens me lâche, je fais quoi moi ? Non, ma mère à raison, l'amour n'est que faiblesse !

Je partis, Abby m'appela en vain, j'étais loin. Enfin loin de l'hôpital. Je franchis le seuil de mon manoir, je pris une douche brûlante. Je devais l'oublier, sinon elle serait ma perte, et ce n'est pas une simple humaine qui aura la mienne.

 *** Lexa ***

Quelques jours après la soirée au Polis, Octavia voulait passer un week-end dans un chalet en montagne à quelques kilomètres de Storybrook.

On avait tous accepté, et Bellamy avait tenu à inviter d'autre personnes avec l'accord de sa sœur.

Il y aura donc Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Clarke et moi.

Jasper et Monty je les avais déjà vu. Jasper était dans les même cours que Bellamy le plus souvent.

Par contre Raven et Clarke, ça ne me disais rien, je supposa que c'était deux autres étudiantes dans la sections de Bellamy ou d'Octavia.

Le départ se faisait dans deux heures, on se rejoignit tous au Granny's avant de partir.

Tout les quatre, on attendit les autres dans le restaurant pendant quelques minutes.

Quand la cloche de l'entrée sonna, je me retourna et vit Jasper, puis Monty rentrer dans la salle.

Ensuite deux filles suivirent quelques secondes plus tard, et elle était là. Que fait-elle ici ? Bellamy m'avait caché qu'il la connaissait, je devais avoir une discutions avec lui quand on sera arrivé au chalet.

J'ordonnai à mon corps de réagir et pas bêtement comme souvent quand elle était là.

Elles se rapprochèrent, la blonde se figea me voyant, souris timidement et avança vers le groupe pour se présenter.

Après les présentations, Bellamy prit la parole :

\- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va se séparer dans deux voitures

\- Qui conduit pour y aller ? Demanda Octavia

\- Moi, dis-je en ayant prit ma voiture

\- Et moi je conduirais l'autre, indiqua Lincoln

\- Bon parfait, on est huit,donc si ça vous dit, on se répartit par groupe de quatre ? Continua Octavia

\- On peut faire voiture de filles d'un côté et voiture de gars de l'autre ? Suggéra Jasper

Tout le monde acquiesça à cette idée, ça permettrait de nous mélanger et commencer a faire connaissance.

On avait 2h30 de route devant nous. 2H30 où je serais avec elle. Il y avait Octavia et Raven aussi bien sur. Une fois nos sacs dans les voitures, je m'installa derrière le volant attendant que tout le monde monte et soit prêt a partir. Octavia se plaça à ma droite côté passager, Raven derrière moi et Clarke à ses côtés.

Je démarra la première et Lincoln me suivit. Je jetai des regards discret à la blonde par le rétroviseur central, on parlait un peu toute, la radio en fond sonore.

Quelques heures plus tard, on se garait devant le chalet en bois, au milieu de la forêt.

Avec ma meute, on venait parfois ici passer quelques jours. Mais ce week-end serait différent car on n'était plus tout les quatre.

Octavia ouvra la porte, pendant qu'on déchargeait tous nos sacs.

\- Il y a deux étages, en bas, la cuisine, la salle a manger et un petit coin salon. Puis une salle de bain et une chambre double. Ensuite en haut, il y a deux chambres double et voilà. Ah et aussi le canapé dans le salon se déplie pour deux places en plus. Je crois avoir tout dit, énonça Octavia en me regardant pour que je confirme.

Je lui souris et repris :

\- Installez-vous confortablement même si ce n'est que pour une nuit.

Monty et Jasper se chamaillaient en rigolant, et montèrent à l'étage découvrir un peu les lieux.

Octavia et Lincoln s'installèrent dans leur chambre habituelle, celle du bas.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy montra le chalet aux deux demoiselles, et je commença à sortir les courses du coffre que Lincoln et Octavia avaient fait avant de partir.

Soudain je sentis une présence, je ne me retourna pas en sachant qui c'était, son odeur n'est pas insupportable comme certain vampire, une odeur d'agrume je dirais. Une odeur unique. En souriant, je lui dis :

\- Donc miss Griffin, votre prénom est Clarke...

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Je me retourna, et m'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille comme si c'était un secret :

\- Je suis un loup...

Elle frissonna et je me remis à ma place face au plat que j'étais entrain de faire.

Elle répliqua après quelques secondes :

\- La légende de l'odorat des loups est donc vraie ?! Sourit-t-elle

\- Et pas que... si tu savais... la taquinai-je

Je repensa subitement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demandai-je suspicieuse

\- On m'a invité...

\- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu refuser ! Tu as dis qu'on était ennemie je te rappel

Je m'avança d'elle, mes yeux devinrent vert foncé. Elle ne bougea pas, et me défia d'un regard. Je souris montrant mes crocs :

\- Je redemande, pourquoi es-tu ici Clarke ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur alors range tes crocs, siffla-t-elle

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle baissa le regard et murmura :

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

\- Si ! Tu voulais exactement ça ! Mais laisse moi te dire que je ne me laisserais pas faire et si tu es là pour autre chose que passer un bon week-end... je te planterais mes crocs si profondément dans ta chaire, que tu ne pourras pas les enlever.

Je retourna au repas que je préparai avec attention et je me détendis lorsque Clarke sortis de la pièce.

Octavia arriva un instant plus tard et me regarda.

\- Qu'as-tu fais à blondie ?

\- Blondie ? T'es sérieuse là ? Souriais-je

\- J'ai réussi à te faire sourire au moins. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Lex '...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Clarke est sortit en trombe d'ici donc il s'est passé un truc

\- Elle m'a blessé, je l'ai avertit simplement que ce serait la dernière fois

\- Raven est partit la chercher pour la calmer et c'est qu'un week-end, après tu l'as verra plus... donc tu pourrais juste faire semblant pour deux jours

\- Je vais essayer...

\- Merci ! me dit-elle soulagée, avant de rejoindre son frère Bellamy pour mettre la table derrière moi

Clarke et Raven nous rejoignirent à temps pour le début du repas.

Après le repas, on décidèrent tous d'aller faire une ballade dans la montagne et se caler à côté d'un lac.

* * *

 _ **Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et laissé un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon Week-end =D**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonsoir à tous et me revoilà pour le chapitre 5. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui me suivent et me lisent. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je vous préviens qu'il y a une scène de sexe assez courte mais pour ceux qui veulent la passer, elle se situe pendant le point de vue de regina.**_

 _ **Les personnages de OUAT et de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas! (même si ce serait cool lol)**_

 _ **Pour répondre à une question que l'ont m'a posé. Oui il va y avoir des dialogues et des scènes entre les persos de the 100 et de OUAT.**_

 _ **Le problème que j'ai eu en commençant cette fiction, c'était le problème d'âge des persos.**_

 _ **Dans ouat il y a quasi que des adultes ou des très jeunes comme henry par exemple. Alors que dans the 100, il y a quelques adultes et beaucoup de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'année. Et pour mélanger les adultes et les jeunes adultes n'a pas été facile. Pour moi un adulte de 22 ans n'aura pas les même idées ou les même passion ou la même vision qu'un adulte de 40 ans. Même si cela existe mais pour moi ça été un problème que je ne pensais pas avoir.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdue en cours de route et pour ceux toujours là, merci! Mdr**_

 _ **J'espère que c'était assez compréhensible.**_

 _ **Bon allez je vous laisse au chapitre et bonne lecture! =)**_

* * *

 *** Clarke** * 

On marchait sur le sentier depuis une petite heure déjà. Devant, Octavia et Lincoln toujours l'un collé à l'autre.

Derrière eux, Bellamy et Lexa discutaient et riaient. Raven et moi on n'était pas loin derrière eux. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Raven murmura si doucement que j'étais la seule à entendre : 

\- Ils peuvent pas se décoller un peu...

Je souris et lui changea les idées avec un jeu entre nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je demanda à Raven :

\- A-t-on avis, on va où ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je serais là pour te protéger si tu as peur, ria-t-elle

\- On va jusqu'au lac, intervient Bellamy

Raven rejoignit Monty et Jasper derrière nous, et je discuta avec Bellamy jusqu'à notre destination.

Encore une grosse heure plus tard, je m'arrêta pour observer ce lieu. Le lac était assez grand, les arbres l'entouraient de leur grandeur, les oiseaux qui piaillaient un peu autour de nous, l'odeur de la forêt se mélangeant avec l'odeur de l'eau.

Je murmura que c'était magnifique et Lexa me répondit de sa voix douce juste derrière moi :

\- Je suis ravie que cela te plaise...

Je ne répondis pas, je me concentra sur tout mon environnement sauf sur elle. Elle se plaça face à moi et soupira :

\- On doit cohabiter deux jours ensembles, on est des adultes. Oublions le temps d'un week-end cette dispute..

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lui sourire pour sceller cet accord.

\- D'ailleurs, ça m'a surprise que Bellamy vous ai invité.. vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Je souri à sa question, est-ce une pointe de jalousie que je perçois ?, me demandai-je.

Je lui répondis :

\- Bellamy et Raven ont eu des cours en commun depuis la rentrée, et aussi avec Octavia. Elle s'est rapproché des deux. Moi j'ai connu Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln il y a quelques jours. Raven m'a parlé de ce week-end et j'ai accepté pour ne pas la laisser seule.

\- Tu as peur de nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je me méfie dis-je en baissant les yeux

\- Clarke, regarde moi

Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'obligea à ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'y perdis vite à chaque fois que je plongeais dans ce regard vert si pur.

\- Je te promet que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Je t'en donne ma parole et si l'un de nous vous fais quoi que se soit, je m'en occuperais personnellement.

Je détacha mon regard du sien :

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Il y a quelques heures tu voulais me planter tes crocs...

\- Seulement si tu essaye de me faire du mal... mais je ne veux pas que tu ai peur de nous pour je ne sais quelle raison.

J'ancrai une nouvelle fois mes pupilles au plus profond des siennes.

Je compris ces quelques mots et l'importance de sa parole. Ses yeux reflétaient son âme, que je pus sonder quelques secondes. Elle m'ouvrait son esprit, comme un livre ouvert.

Habituellement je n'arrivais pas à lire dans les pensées, mais elle venait de déclencher un truc. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. J'avais ressentis la profondeur de sa sincérité.

Je ne trouva aucun mot, aucune phrase, aucune réponse qui me venait à l'esprit. Je lui fit un bisou timidement sur la joue en guise de remerciement et je rejoignis Raven qui discuta avec Bellamy.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, on entendit au loin un hurlement. C'était un loup, il n'était pas très loin, il se rapprocha de nous. À une dizaine de kilomètres environ.

On réagit tous, on ne bougea plus, nos sens en alerte. Surtout Raven et moi, prêtent à combattre en cas de besoin. Les poings serrés, mon ouï fine intercepta le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle.

Lexa nous informa :

\- C'est ma sœur, Anya. Je crois qu'elle est blessée ! Lincoln, tu viens avec moi on va la chercher et on l'a ramène direct au chalet.

Et Bellamy et Octavia vous connaissez le chemin du retour donc vous êtes les guides. On se retrouve au chalet dans quelques heures, Ordonna-t-elle

Pour aller plus vite Lincoln et Lexa se transformèrent en loup. Lincoln était un loup assez grand marron clair.

Lexa était une louve majestueuse, plus imposante et plus charismatique. Son pelage était d'un noir intense et ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant avec des éclats couleur or.

Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil et s'élança pour retrouver sa sœur, Lincoln l'a suivit de près.

 *** Regina ***

Après ma douche chaude, je vérifia qu'Henry dormait toujours dans sa chambre.

Ensuite, je me préparai un thé au citron pour essayer de me détendre et je pris un livre dans ma bibliothèque. Me plonger dans des histoires, me faisais du bien, j'oubliais mon présent le temps de quelques heures. Mon esprit vagabondait au travers les mots qui formaient des pages et des pages. Mais ce soir, je n'arrivais pas à lire, une magnifique blonde hantait mes pensées.

Je pris mon portable pour donner rendez-vous à un homme. Je l'appelais de temps en temps pour jouer avec lui, on n'était pas un couple, même si lui il voudrait fortement. Il avait une femme et un enfant, mais depuis plusieurs mois, il était tout seul.

Le charme des vampires était connu sur des humains, tout cela pour les attaquer plus facilement. Même si, un humain ne fera jamais le poids face à un terrible prédateur comme nous.

Au début, je l'ai repoussé, il me draguait encore et encore, et surtout étant encore marié et avec un enfant. Il me dégoûtait. Mais un soir, j'ai cédé pour jouer de lui. Je venais d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle et je voulais penser à autre chose. Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait, mais il avait un truc qui me faisait oublier. Était-ce l'odeur de forêt dont il était imprégné ? Ou une douceur brutal dans ses gestes ?

Ça avait commencé comme cela entre nous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'arrivais devant chez lui, il me laissa entrer. C'était hors de question de le ramener dans mon manoir alors que mon fils dormait à l'étage supérieur.

Il commençait direct à m'embrasser sauvagement, il savait que si je venais tard la nuit, ce n'était pas pour parler.

Je me laissa faire, c'était un humain donc je fis attention un minimum à ne pas lui briser les os. On connaissait la danse par cœur, on l'avait fait et refait plusieurs fois.

L'image de la blonde revenait de temps en temps mais Robin redoubla d'effort à chaque fois que mes pensées étaient ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que la blonde quitta mon esprit. Je jouais avec lui, il jouait avec moi, quand il rentra en moi avec brutalité, mes pensées s'effaçaient, à chaque coup de rein, l'image d'Emma s'éloigna petit à petit et disparu.

Robin serait-il un bon remède ?

A bout de force, il s'écroula sur le lit, essoufflé, transpirant je me blottis contre lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emma revienne dans ma tête, et être près de Robin me protégea.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente et il s'endormit profondément. Je restais dans ses bras quelques heures encore, les yeux fermés, je me concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Mon esprit baladais à nouveau de monde en monde, de tableau en tableau. La blonde ne fut dans aucun d'entre eux.

J'attendis que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, pour décider de partir de chez lui.

Je me changea en vitesse chez moi et partit à la mairie pour continuer mes dossiers en cours.

L'avantage avec le travail, c'était qu'on ne pensait qu'à ça.

Dans l'après-midi, je reçu un appel d'Abby pour me prévenir qu'Emma était réveillée.

Un soulagement se fit en moi, même si je savais que sa vie n'était pas en danger mais on ne savait jamais avec le corps humain.

\- Elle veut te voir, m'informa Abby

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a juste demandé où tu étais

\- Ses parents sont au courant de son réveil ?

\- Bien sur, Madame Nolan est avec elle

\- ça va alors, elle n'est pas seule...

\- Viens quand même la voir si tu as du temps

Elle raccrocha, je soupirai. Du temps ? J'en avais à revendre. Mais pourquoi veut-elle me voir ? Dans un sens j'étais flattée qu'elle aussi pense à moi, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Fallait que je sois claire avec elle et qu'on ait une discutions.

N'ayant plus la tête dans mon travail, je décidais d'aller à l'hôpital.

On m'indiquait, la chambre de celle que je cherchais. Le cœur serré, j'entrai dans la pièce et elle dormait paisiblement. Snow n'était pas là.

Sa respiration était calme et régulière, un bandage lui entourait la tête. Je m'approcha doucement, sans bouger mon regard d'elle. Les images de la veille me revenaient à l'esprit.

Quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, je ne regardai pas la personne. La seule que je fixais, était la blonde sur ce lit. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs.

C'était Snow, elle me mit une chaise proche du lit :

\- Tiens Regina, assied toi

Je m'assis en la regardant une seconde, avant de retourner à ma contemplation. Voyant que je ne disais rien, Snow reprit :

\- Elle va bien, elle a besoin de dormir un peu mais c'est une battante.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je

\- Je vous laisse, je reviendrais demain matin

J'acquiesçai, et la regardai partir. Je reporta mon attention sur Emma et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui prendre la main avec délicatesse. La chaleur de sa peau, me fit frissonner.

Je restais quelques minutes dans le silence, quand Abby rentra à son tour dans la chambre.

Surprise de son sourire quand je compris à quoi il était dut, je retira ma main de celle d'Emma mais celle ci resserra sa prise. Je me tourna vers elle, mais elle semblait encore endormi.

\- Même quand elle dort, elle te cherche, chuchota ma meilleure amie

\- C'est un réflexe inconscient, ce n'est pas vraiment elle. Soufflai-je

\- Bizarrement, elle ne l'a fait qu'avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais vous avez un lien fort Regina.

\- C'est une coïncidence, ça ne veut rien dire...

\- Tu as réponse à tout toi pas vrai ?! Tu verras bien que j'avais raison...

Sur cette phrase, Abby partit continuer son travail, et moi je me renferma dans le silence de la chambre. Ma main toujours dans celle de la blonde.

 *** Lexa** *

Je courus le plus vite possible, Lincoln à mes côtés. Le vent dans mes poils, mon odorat décuplé, ma vitesse au maximum. On courait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand je repéra Anya. Elle était sous forme humaine, à bout de force, et blessée à la jambe droite. Elle était assise contre un arbre, évanouie. On se transforma à nouveau avec Lincoln, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Anya ? Anya ? On est là, on va te soigner, lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur son front chaud.

\- Elle est brûlante de fièvre, m'informa Lincoln

\- Oui j'ai vu, il faut panser sa blessure à la jambe et ensuite on l'amène vite au chalet

Lincoln enleva son tee-shirt et me le tendit :

\- Tiens prend ça pour lui faire un bandage

Je pris le tee-shirt gris clair qu'il me tendit et l'entoura sur la blessure de ma sœur. Le vêtement prit vite la teinte rouge sang.

\- ça limitera l'hémorragie pour le moment, prend la dans tes bras, dis-je

Il l'a porta facilement dans ses bras, Anya posa sa tête contre son torse, toujours dans les vapes.

\- On n'avance pas assez vite comme ça, grognai-je

Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, et une idée me vient à l'esprit.

\- Continue à avancer, je vais chercher en vitesse quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, informai-je mon frère

Il acquiesça, et je m'élança à toute allure vers ma cible sous ma forme louve. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

Après quelques minutes de courses, je rejoignis enfin le groupe que j'avais laissé derrière moi un peu plus tôt. Octavia et Bellamy me demandèrent en chœur en s'arrêtant dans leur marche:

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est blessé à la jambe. On est trop loin du chalet, et sous forme humaine on ne va pas assez vite, donc je suis venue chercher du renfort et j'ai pensé à Clarke.

\- Je suis là, intervient la jolie blonde

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour transporter Anya au chalet le plus vite possible et il faudrait un médecin.

\- Je peux appeler Abby ? Demanda Raven

\- Abby ? Dis-je en arquant le sourcil

\- C'est notre mère adoptive, elle est médecin. Va la chercher Raven et ramène la au chalet. Répondit Clarke

\- A votre service, j'y cours, sourit-elle malgré que la situation ne soit pas drôle

Sur ces mots, Raven partit comme le vent, à travers la forêt, en direction de Storybrook.

\- Parfait ! Octavia et Bell' vous raccompagnez Monty et Jasper au chalet comme prévu. On se retrouve tous au chalet.

Je me transforma en louve et je guida Clarke jusqu'à Lincoln. « Elle est rapide pour un vampire et d'une splendeur » pensais-je quand elle me répondit en souriant :

\- Merci! Vous ne connaissez pas tout mes talents vous non plus Miss Woods

\- Tu lis dans les pensées ?! M'étonnai-je toujours dans mes pensées

\- Non, juste les tiennes pour le moment. C'est bizarre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ça me plaît bien, rigolai-je

\- Va falloir que je fasse attention avec toi dans les parages

\- Quelques choses à cacher ? m'interrogea-t-elle

\- Si tu savais... la taquinai-je

Au fait, je pense que vous n'avez plus à vous cacher aux yeux de Jasper et Monty. Avec votre vitesse et ne quasiment avoir rien mangé à midi. Ils ont compris, mais ils ne diront rien. La rassurai-je

Arrivées jusqu'à Lincoln, il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça de voir Clarke. Je savais qu'il était au courant de mon plan mais j'aurais pu venir avec Raven, pourquoi pas.

\- Tu préfère ma compagnie... me souffla-t-elle aux creux de l'oreille

J'eus des frissons dans tout le corps, quand je disais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à mes pensées, celle là en faisait partie.

Je repris mes esprits, pendant que Clarke porta Anya dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté.

Lincoln et moi reprirent notre forme loup, et on couru tout les trois au chalet.

* * *

 _ **voilà la fin du chapitre =) ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, me poser des questions.**_

 _ **PS: Je suis désolée pour les fautes et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence. Et pour la mise en page je continue à découvrir comment le site fonctionne lol.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et bisous a tous =D**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Salut! Je voulais vous remercier encore et encore pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup! J'ai déjà quasiment écrit la totalité de ma fic, je l'écris depuis mi décembre et me reste que la fin à écrire. Donc si vous avez des questions auquel je ne répond pas dans ma fic, n'hésité pas à me demander.**_

 _ **Non je ne vais pas mettre Raven avec Luna, mais je réserve autre chose pour elle.**_

 _ **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui persistent et s'il y a des incohérences.**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous!**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je vous mettrais le prochain chapitre très vite.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture =D**_

* * *

 *** Clarke ***

Quelques minutes de courses plus tard, on arriva enfin au chalet. Le reste du groupe n'était pas encore arrivé, et Raven ne devrait pas tarder. Je déposa Anya sur le lit du couple, c'est le lit le plus proche.

L'avantage d'avoir une mère médecin, c'est qu'on la regardait faire, et la médecine m'intéressait. J'ai étudiée et lu quelques centaines de livres sur divers sujet. Le temps ne me manquait pas, le temps s'était arrêté le jour où j'ai été mordu.

Je regardais la jambe de la victime et je la nettoyais avec l'aide de Lexa et de Lincoln. Abby pourra la recoudre correctement et lui donner des soins plus poussé que les miens.

\- Elle a besoin de cinq ou six points à la jambe mais comme c'est aussi un loup, son corps cicatrise tout seul. Elle a beaucoup de fièvre à cause de la lutte de son corps pour guérir justement. Par contre elle a l'épaule droite déboîté je dirais. Constatai-je en regardant à plusieurs endroits du corps de la blessé.

Je sortis dehors, guetter l'arrivée de Raven et de ma mère. Raven est la plus rapide de nous deux, elle devrait arriver vite, si elle n'a pas eu de problème.

Lexa commençait à s'agiter trouvant le temps long, je l'a trouva quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Hey... murmurai-je en m'approchant

Elle se retourna face à moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Je sens sa panique, et sa peur.

\- Elles vont arriver et ma mère est un très bon chirurgien. Anya va guérir et c'est un loup, tu le sais mieux que personne. Dans quelques heures, elle sera sur pied.

\- Merci Clarke, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude... dit-elle en baissant le regard

\- C'est ta sœur, je comprend... et si ça avait été Raven, je serais probablement dans le même état que toi, la rassurai-je en lui levant le menton avec ma main délicatement pour qu'elle croise à nouveau mes yeux.

\- Je suis ravie que tu n'es plus peur de nous...

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de vous, m'indignai-je en souriant

\- Juste un peu quand même ! ria-t-elle

On parlait depuis quelques minutes quand on entendit les deux vampires arriver vers nous. Raven n'eut aucune hésitation mais ma mère restait un peu en retrait, dût à la présence des loups. Elle se concentra sur moi oubliant Lexa :

\- Clarke ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis là !

\- Maman ! Vient !

Je l'amena dans la chambre en vitesse, Raven et Lexa sur nos pas.

Je repris :

\- c'est la sœur d'une amie. On l'a retrouvé comme ça dans la forêt. J'ai un peu examiner son état, elle a besoin de point sur sa jambe droite et son épaule est déboîté.

\- Laisse moi regarder, je m'en occupe ! Sortez de la chambre, ordonna ma mère professionnellement

On sortit de la chambre, laissant ma mère avec Anya.

\- Je suis ton amie ? Me chuchota Lexa, le sourire accroché aux lèvres

\- Un début d'amitié j'espère, et c'était plus rapide de dire ça, pas besoin que j'explique deux heures à ma mère qui est Anya. Le plus important c'est qu'elle l'a soigne.

Elle pensa _« J'espère plus que de l'amitié... »_ , ce qui me fit rougir et je rétorqua:

\- peut-être qui sait...

Elle rougit à son tour en comprenant que j'avais entendu sa pensée.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que je n'entende pas ce que tu penses alors que toi oui.

\- Tu lis dans les pensées ? S'étonna Raven qui avait suivit notre échange discrètement

\- Depuis peu...

Elle s'excusa auprès de Lexa et elle me prit par le poignet pour qu'on se retrouve que toute les deux et me demanda :

\- Et tu me l'a caché ?

\- Disons que ça ne marche qu'avec Lexa et ça s'est déclenché cet après-midi, après il s'est passé l'histoire avec Anya, sinon j'allais te le dire.

\- C'est génial ! Tu sais pourquoi ça ne marche qu'avec elle ?

\- Non, on ne comprend pas... Un vampire lis dans les pensées que très rarement, c'est un don unique. Mais là, c'est bizarre car ça ne marche qu'avec une seule personne.

\- Faudra en parler à ta mère, peut-être qu'elle saura pourquoi ça fait ça.

\- Je lui en parlerais...

Abby sortit de la chambre et me chercha du regard :

\- Je lui ai fait quelques points mais d'ici quelques heures, ça sera cicatrisé. Il lui faut deux-trois jours de repos et ça ira bien mieux.

\- Merci Dr Griffin, fit Lexa

Je sentis ma mère se tendre, le regard noir. En un accord commun silencieux avec Raven, je me plaça devant la louve. Raven se plaça face à Abby et reprit en murmurant :

\- Ils sont avec nous, ils sont inoffensifs

\- Je rentre dit-elle froidement en regardant Raven

Après le départ de ma mère, tout le monde souffla et Lexa demanda :

\- J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle en veut, tu n'y es pour rien, répondis-je

Lexa rentra dans la chambre d'Anya, quand le groupe d'Octavia débarqua dans le chalet.

Octavia se précipita dans la chambre où Anya se reposait et Lincoln l'a rejoignit.

 *** Emma ***

Une douleur à la tête, j'ouvris les yeux difficilement. La lumière blanche refléta sur les murs de la même couleur. J'étais engourdie, je leva ma main sur ma douleur et sentit un bandage. Des souvenirs me reviennent par flash... des hommes... une lame froide...

Mon cœur s'accéléra et la peur m'envahis à nouveau, quand quelqu'un rentra, posa sa main sur la mienne et me demanda de respirer.

Je leva la tête et plongea dans ses yeux chocolat, je me calma doucement en reprenant une respiration plus régulière. Elle voulu partir quand je serra sa main pour qu'elle reste.

\- Je vais chercher le Docteur Griffin et je reviens, me dit-elle

\- Je lui fit un signe de la tête en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quelques instant plus tard, une femme rentra et se présenta comme le docteur Griffin.

\- Bonjour, comment vous vous sentez ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête mais ça va, je peux partir ?

\- Je vais faire quelques tests pour voir si tout va bien et je vous libère peut-être ce soir si tout va bien.

\- D'accord. Où est Regina ?

\- Elle a dut partir mais elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous verrez demain.

J'étais déçue et triste qu'elle soit partit sans même revenir comme elle avait dit.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps, rajouta la doctoresse

\- Ouais... répondis-je tristement

\- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Je l'aime ?! Nooon ! Enfin je l'aime bien c'est tout et je rentre bientôt chez moi donc je voulais juste lui dire merci de m'avoir sauver la vie.

\- La prochaine fois que vous la verrez, vous pourrez lui dire. Bon je vous laisse vous reposer et je reviens en fin d'après-midi pour vois si vous pouvez sortir ce soir ou demain.

\- Dite-moi, vous la connaissait depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques années, oui. C'est ma meilleure amie et je suis venue dans cette ville grâce à elle. Me répondit-elle

Et elle vous aime bien aussi, rajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce

Je souris à cette dernière phrase et je me replongea dans un sommeil réparateur avec l'image de la belle brune dans la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit me réveilla, et je vis mon père entrer dans la chambre.

Je lui souris, quand il me regarda inquiet :

\- Comment va ma princesse de fille ?

\- Papa, je n'ai plus dix ans, tu le sais au moins ? Dis-je en souriant au surnom

\- Je sais mais pour moi tu seras toujours ma princesse, même quand tu seras veille et toute ridée, donc faudra t'y faire, ria-t-il en me faisant un bisou sur le front

Dr Griffin me posa quelques questions et me donna un traitement pour ma blessure à la tête. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de me libérer.

Je sortis de cet établissement avec mon père :

\- Votre carrosse Princesse, dit-il en m'ouvrant sa voiture en souriant

\- Tu pourrais faire un détour chez Regina ?

\- Regina ? Mme Mills ? Le maire de la ville ? s'étonna mon père

\- Bien sur papa. Tu en connais plusieurs ?

\- Je demande simplement. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

\- Seulement depuis que je suis ici et je veux juste lui dire un truc. Ça sera rapide et comme je dois éviter de conduire.

\- Pas de soucis ! Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Je regardai les lumières de la petite ville qui s'illuminait déjà. Il n'était même pas encore huit heure, que les étoiles brillaient déjà. L'arrivée de l'hiver était déprimant parfois.

On arriva devant un manoir assez imposant, mon père s'arrêta devant un petit portail et une allée en pierre plate de la même taille chacune.

\- C'est ici. Je t'attend, indiqua David

\- Merci, je reviens, dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte quand soudain je vis une scène... qui me brûla de l'intérieur. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge, un poids lourd en moi. Je ne pu détacher mes yeux de cette scène qui me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ou minutes, je détacha mes yeux de ce duo et j'empêchai mes larmes de couler.

Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mon père et subir un interrogatoire de mes parents. Pas ce soir en tout cas, je n'en avais pas la force qu'il fallait.

J'affichai mon plus beau faux sourire et je me concentra sur ma respiration. Je me réinstalla dans la voiture :

\- C'est bon ! ça va je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

\- Déjà ? Non ça va mais... Emma ça va ?

\- Oui parfait, mentis-je

Il n'insista pas plus et c'est dans un silence pesant, qu'on rentrait dans l'appartement.

Je prétexta d'être fatiguée à cause de ma blessure à la tête, pour aller dans ma chambre sans que mes parents se doute d'un truc.

J'essayai de dormir depuis plusieurs longues minutes, en vain. Je voulais rejoindre le pays des rêves et oublier ses images. Mais seuls des cauchemars étaient présent dans ma tête, entre mon agression et ça... Je pense que trouver le sommeil va être de l'impossible pour ce soir.

Je me revoyais face à cette fenêtre, Regina de dos, nue. Des traces de griffures dans le dos. Et puis un homme qui l'embrassait sauvagement et lui mordilla le cou pendant qu'il continua à laisser ses traces de griffures sur son dos parfait.

Ses mains sur son corps, sa langue goûta sa peau, il respira son odeur...

J'aurais voulu hurler face à cette scène, et ils se sont allongés sur ce canapé et... j'ai détourné le regard. Choquée et blessée.

Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Nous sommes même pas amies...

Cette nuit, je rentra à New-York ! Je devais rentrer dans quelques jours, mais pourquoi rester plus longtemps ? Je reprendrais ma routine la-bas et depuis septembre, j'espérais m'être faite oublier de lui.

* * *

 _ **Et Voilà fin de ce chapitre. Dites moi vos avis en commentaire et à bientôt pour la suite.**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Salut à tous! Je suis de retour pour vous laisser mon chapitre 7. Il est plus long que le précédent, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D**_

 _ **Les persos de the 100 et de OUAT ne m'appartienne pas!**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

 *** Regina ***

Le soleil se leva, Robin dormait profondément, un ronflement en rythme avec sa respiration. C'est la première fois qu'on le faisait ici, chez moi. J'avais besoin d'oublier Emma que j'avais vu le matin même. Après avoir prévenu Abby de son réveil, j'étais partie chasser car c'était trop dur. Surtout quand elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser et la faire mienne encore et encore, je voulais goûter cet élixir qui coule dans ses veines.

Après avoir calmé ma soif, j'ai appelé Robin. Il m'avait annoncé le retour de sa femme et de son fils. J'aurais pu laisser tomber, et attendre un autre jour, mais j'ai cédé à la tentation. Je suis si faible. Je me déteste.

Je devais voir Emma pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu ma parole et voir si elle allait bien. J'avais besoin de garder un œil sur elle, c'est un besoin devenu vital. Je voulais la protéger des prédateurs, des monstres et du monde.

Ce matin, je lui envoya un message pour lui donner RDV chez Granny's pour qu'on mange ensemble. J'allais travailler à la mairie comme tout les jours quasiment.

Je regardai ma montre, impatiente. Je me concentra sur un dossier et midi arriva enfin. J'étais anxieuse et ravie à la fois. Je n'ai eu aucune réponse d'elle.

Je m'installais à une table dans le petit restaurant et attendit la blonde. Je l'appela, mais le silence me répondit.

Une heure et demi plus tard, j'abandonnai et je partis. J'étais en colère qu'elle ne soit pas venu. Et l'inquiétude pris place en moi. J'allais voir David au poste de police, c'était plus proche que la FAC où travaillait Snow.

Je rentra dans le poste de police et y vit David assis à son bureau, des papiers partout devant lui.

Il y avait plus de paperasse à faire dans les petites villes, que résoudre des meurtres.

\- Bonjour Mr Nolan

\- Bonjour Mme le maire, mais vous pouvez m'appeler David, me dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi

\- Mr No... David, je voulais avoir des nouvelles d'Emma ? Elle ne me répond pas au téléphone

\- Ah, mais elle est partit cette nuit...

\- Quoi ?! Où ?

\- On s'est levé, et on a vu un mot sur la table. Une urgence à son travail, elle est rentré à New-York. Quand on a vérifié, toutes ses affaires n'étaient plus là.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Elle ne vous l'a pas dit hier soir ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Hier soir ?! Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir

\- Ah bon ? Mais si, c'est même moi qui l'ai accompagné jusqu'à chez vous. Elle est partit vous dire un truc et elle est revenu. Elle m'a dit que c'était bon.

Emma était venu me voir hier soir ? Ma soirée me revint en mémoire et je prie pour qu'elle n'ait rien vu.

Prise de panique, je remercia David pour ses informations et je partis rejoindre Abby.

 *** Clarke ***

Le soir arriva vite, la nuit envahis le ciel et les étoiles se découvrent pendant que la lune veillent sur nous.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, on a allumé un feu pour s'y installer autour. Raven était à ma droite, et Lexa à ma gauche. Jasper et Monty en face de moi et le couple, Octavia et Lincoln entre Raven et Monty. Puis Bellamy s'était mis entre Lexa et Jasper.

Par chance, le froid n'était pas encore glacial, comme lorsque le blanc de la neige recouvrait la terre.

On mangeait des marshmallow grillé, on buvait de la vodka surtout aussi. Après plusieurs verres, Raven proposa un jeu d'action et vérité. Éméchés, tous accepta le jeu.

Raven prit une bouteille vide et la tourna sur le sol, quand elle s'arrêta sur Jasper.

\- Aah... Alors action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité ! répondit-il en réfléchissant quelques secondes

\- D'accord, Avec qui aimerais-tu coucher parmi nous ?

\- Sérieux ? Demandai-je

\- Quoi ?! Ça va ce n'est qu'un jeu, ria-t-elle

\- Octavia, dit-il en évitant de croiser son regard

Il tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Clarke.

\- Alors Clarke, action ou vérité ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Action !

\- Super ! Fait un suçon à Bellamy

Tout le monde ria, sauf Lexa qui s'était légèrement tendu. C'était un simple défi, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je me leva vers Bellamy qui se leva face à moi et me tendit son cou.

\- Fait gaffe à tes crocs princesse, dit-il en se marrant

\- T'inquiète, ton odeur de chien mouillé m'aidera à me contrôler, lui lançai-je dans un sourire

Je lui fit un suçon et il le montra aux autres en fanfaronnant. Je me rassis à ma place et toucha le bras de Lexa avec le miens sans que personne ne le vois. Elle prit sur elle, je l'a sentais bouillir mais mon contact l'a détendit un peu. Elle croisa mon regard et un fin sourire apparut de nouveau sur son visage magnifique.

On continua le jeu dans la bonne humeur. Monty a dut embrasser Raven, Octavia a dévoiler sa première fois, Lincoln a dut masser Clarke pendant une minute. C'était au tour de Bellamy de tourner la bouteille, et ça tomba sur Lexa.

\- Alors alors alors, Action ou Vérité ?

\- Action bien sur !

\- Tu dois lécher de la vodka sur Raven du bas du ventre jusqu'en haut

\- D'accord, dit-elle en se levant vers ma sœur

Raven me regarda en un désolé, je détourna les yeux de la scène qui allait suivre juste devant moi. Quand j'entendis les pensées de Lexa « Clarke, je sais que tu m'entends. Je ne peux pas refuser un défi surtout venant de cet idiot de meilleur ami mais sache que... enfin tu dois déjà le savoir »

Elle me regarda et je plongea mon regard dans le sien deux secondes, pour lui dire que je ne comprenais pas ce que je devais savoir. Raven retira son haut et s'allongea sur le dos. Lexa versa un filé d'alcool sur la peau de la métisse, elle enjamba Raven et se mit à califourchon sur elle.

« Je ne pense qu'à toi, depuis ce jour de la rentrée, je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à toi »

Surprise de cet aveux qui réchauffa mon être, je la regarda lécher le liquide.

Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes quand je sentis une main sur la mienne et un murmure :

\- C'est fini, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, me murmura Lexa

\- ça va Clarke ? Me demanda Bellamy

\- Oui oui, un peu mal à la tête. Trop bu je pense ! me forçai-je à dire

\- Ouais je crois que tu n'es pas la seule, dit Raven

\- On va se coucher, nous dit Octavia en partant avec son chéri

Petit à petit, le cercle diminua, jusqu'à rester seulement Raven, Lexa et moi.

\- Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser et pas de bêtise, dit-elle en se levant

\- Raven ! soufflai-je

\- ça on verra, répondit Lexa en même temps que moi

Raven ria en partant, et je me tourna vers la brune assise à mes côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Après elle va se faire des films et elle ne va pas me lâcher avec ça

\- On ne fait rien de mal, et on n'a encore rien fait du tout d'ailleurs

\- Hey, stop les sous-entendu, dis-je faussement agacé

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure

\- ce n'était qu'un jeu, et moi aussi j'ai dut faire certain défi que j'aurai voulu éviter... mais merci ! merci pour tes pensées

Elle me souris et me fixa de ses émeraudes si brillant. Je regarda le ciel, pensive.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une idée de vos pensées, miss Griffin ?

\- Je pense à mon père... répondis-je avec un sourire triste

\- Je suis désolée... dit-elle en comprenant qu'il n'était plus des nôtres

\- Ne le sois pas... tu n'y es pour rien...

Elle respecta mon silence, et j'avais besoin de lui expliquer, de me confier, de lui raconter.

Je continua tout en fixant les flammes face à nous :

\- c'était il y a environ un siècle... C'était un soir de janvier, j'habitais avec Abby et Jack en Alaska. Ils ne sont pas mes parents biologique, mais je les aimes tout autant. On était en train de chasser ensemble, quand on a entendu des loups proche. Mon père nous a inciter à prendre une autre route pour les éviter. Mais ils nous avaient encerclé. On était prit au piège. Jack a essayé de leur parler, mais ils s'en foutait complètement.

Quand soudain un d'entre eux s'est jeté sur moi ! Je l'ai évité assez facilement mais j'avais appris à ne pas me battre si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Puis en une seconde, tout les loups nous ont sauté dessus en même temps. Ils étaient cinq, plus gros que des loups habituels et plus féroce. On s'est battu de longues minutes, on était bien amoché mais on avait réussi à les vaincre.

Quand un loup qu'on pensait mort, s'est jeté sur mon père et... et... il lui a arraché la tête de son corps devant nos yeux. Ma mère adoptive, folle de rage s'est acharné sur le loup. Et on s'est effondré dans la neige. Ma mère a perdu son mari, sa moitié depuis des siècles, et moi j'ai perdu un père, encore une fois...

\- Je... commença Lexa

\- Depuis avec Abby, on a déménagé plusieurs fois et on ne s'approchait plus des loups... on en a tué plusieurs sur notre route, lorsque la colère nous envahissait... puis quelques années plus tard, on a rencontrer Raven. Et c'est grâce à elle qu'on a arrêté les massacres et elle nous a aidé à avancer et apaiser cette rancœur envers votre espèce...

Mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues et je ne cherchais pas à les dissimuler. La douleur en moi était toujours vive, surtout quand je repensais à cet événement.

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je me méfie de vous...

\- C'est horrible et rien de ce que je dirais ne guérira ta blessure... je comprend aussi la réaction de ta mère... je comprendrais aussi que tu veuille plus nous voir... dit-elle de sa voix brisé

\- J'ai appris à vous tolérer et vous êtes différent, je le sens de plus en plus même si c'est encore un peu difficile... il me manque...

Elle m'ouvrit les bras pour que je m'y installe dedans. Je ne réfléchis pas plus de deux secondes et demi pour me rapprocher d'elle. Sa chaleur m'envahis d'un coup et son odeur m'apaisa. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer cet instant de bonheur. Son corps était si chaud et le miens si froid, ce contraste devrait nous éloigner mais au contraire, elle réchauffait la glace en moi pendant que, je l'espérais, je refroidissais son feu en elle.

\- Tu sens bon... murmurai-je quelques minutes plus tard

\- Merci, ça m'arrive de me laver de temps en temps, ria-t-elle

\- T'es bête, souriais-je

Disons que pour un loup, ton odeur est agréable, continuai-je

Elle resserra son étreinte en souriant et en pensant « Toi aussi tu sens bon pour un vampire ».

Après quelques secondes, je brisa ce silence.

\- Tu étais où pendant un mois ? demandai-je

\- Qui te dis que j'étais partit ? Souriait elle

\- J'ai croisé plusieurs fois ta bande et... et tu n'étais pas avec eux

\- On n'a pas les même cours...

\- Octavia me l'a dis, avouai-je

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Que tu étais absente simplement

\- Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas « ma bande » avant quelques jours

\- Je t'ai aussi dit que Raven les connaissait grâce aux cours et Raven est ma sœur

\- Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ?

« pourquoi ? » c'est vrai ça, c'est une question dont je n'avais pas la réponse. Devant mon silence, elle reprit :

\- J'ai fui... je suis allée dans un camp en montagne où on va souvent en vacance avec les autres surtout l'été

\- tu as fui ? Fuis quoi ? Dis-je surprise

\- Toi... souffla-t-elle après avoir pris une inspiration

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui... quand j'ai croisé ton regard la première fois, je me suis sentis tomber... je ne pouvais détourner mon regard... puis j'ai sentis ton changement de comportement, et tu es partis... j'ai essayer de rester pendant quelques jours mais tu m'évitais, donc je suis allée me réfugier là-bas pour prendre du recul...

\- Si j'ai réussi à détourner le regard, c'est seulement parce que mon corps m'a refait vivre cette journée... Comme un avertissement sur ce que sont capable de faire les loups...

On restait dans cette position encore quelques minutes, en silence, savourant l'odeur et la chaleur de l'autre, écoutant le feu crépiter faiblement et les animaux nocturne.

Quand je sentis Lexa s'endormir contre moi.

\- Va dormir, tu en as besoin... lui chuchotai-je

\- mmh... pas envie... pas sommeil... me dit-elle à moitié dans les vapes

\- Tu tombes de fatigue, je t'amène dans ton lit

Comme elle n'était pas décidé à bouger, je la prit dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'était rendormit dans mes bras durant le court trajet, son souffle régulier effleura mon cou en une douce caresse. Je frissonna à cette sensation qui naissait au creux de moi.

Je la déposa sur son lit mais elle resserra son étreinte autour de mon cou.

\- Reste... souffla-t-elle

\- d'accord petite louve, dors maintenant et je reste là

Je m'allongea à ses cotés, et elle se blottie instantanément dans mes bras et rejoins le pays des rêves pour quelques heures. Je l'observais, je l'écoutais respirer et je me perdis dans mes pensées pour le reste de la nuit.

 *** Emma ***

Je savais, c'était idiot de partir sur un coup de tête comme ça. Surtout après être à peine sortit de l'hôpital et en plus en pleine nuit. Mais ma douleur ne laissa pas place à ma raison, mon cerveau était totalement occupé à me repasser des flashs de cette scène. J'espérais juste oublier, oublier simplement, laisser le temps effacer mes souvenirs.

A peine rentré, je m'étais écroulée dans mon lit jusqu'à l'aube.

Dès le lendemain, je reprendrais ma routine de célibataire. Travail en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant de la ville, shopping et sport.

Le lendemain soir de mon retour, on sonna à ma porte et c'était Neal. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je refusai de me laisser faire plus longtemps. J'avais espoir qu'il me lâche, mais en vain.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Demandai-je sèchement

\- Emma... pardonne m...

\- Stop ! ne dis plus un mot ! je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges encore une fois, c'est fini !

\- Promis, j'ai changé... c'est ma faute, laisse moi une dernière chance, je t'en supplie...

\- Dégage Neal ! je t'ai laissé trop de chance ! Dégage avant que je m'énerve !

\- Oooh Swan, tu m'aimes toujours... Tu es encore un peu en colère mais ça passera...

\- Va te faire voir Neal ! criai-je en le poussant dans le couloir

\- Emma, je t'aime et je suis là pour toi. Tu vas détruire tant d'années de relation juste pour une erreur ?! Me dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet

\- JE TE DETESTE NEAL ! TU COMPRENDS ? TU AS BRISEE MA VIE ! TU ES UN CONNARD ! TU T'ENVOYAIS EN L'AIR A DROITE ET A GAUCHE ET CE N'EST QU'UNE ERREUR ? DONC JE TE LE REPETE UNE DERNIERE FOIS, DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ET JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! hurlai-je de toute ma colère

Je me détacha de son emprise et je lui claqua la porte au nez. Je m'écroulai dos contre celle-ci et je fermais les yeux, en espérant que cette fois mon message était passé.

Je l'entendis partir, et quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte une nouvelle fois.

Ça va jamais finir ce soir ?! J'inspirai un coup et me releva pour ouvrir la porte. Un inconnu était là, à moitié inquiet et à moitié charmeur.

\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? Demandai-je surpris

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je voulais savoir si vous allez bien ?

\- Et en quoi ça vous regarde ?

\- En rien, certes. Mais je n'aime pas voir de demoiselle en détresse...

\- Je ne suis pas une pauvre demoiselle en détresse ! Et qui êtes vous pour venir me voir comme ça à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Killian Jones et je suis votre nouveau voisin depuis quelques semaines. Et je vous ai entendu crier, et quand je suis sortit pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, j'ai vu votre porte se fermer. Donc je me suis permis de venir vous voir et aussi au passage pour me présenter. Depuis que j'ai déménagé, je ne vous avais pas encore croisé, sinon je m'en souviendrais avec de si beaux yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur... merci ! Tout va bien et bienvenu dans l'immeuble Killian

\- Je vous laisse tranquille, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis à deux pas.

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, j'ai fermé ma porte à clé et je me cala devant un film à la TV avant de m'endormir.

* * *

 _ **Voilà la fin de mon chapitre. Dites moi vos avis en commentaire ou en MP pour des questions =) ! Bonne journée et bisous à tous :-***_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Coucou tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour le Chapitre 8. Il n'y a que le point de vue de Lexa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup.**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Désolée pour les fautes qui restent, je fais de mon mieux.**_

 _ **PUB: Je voulais vous conseiller d'aller lire les fanfictions de u/4389202/Zephyr-Knight ! Elle écrit des histoires sur Clexa, SwanQueen, Shoot...**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)**_

* * *

 *** Lexa ***

Je me réveilla doucement, les souvenirs de la veille refaisant surface mais le lit vide à côté de moi me mis le doute. Un violent mal au crane me fit regretter d'avoir trop bu la veille. C'était seulement un rêve ? Si son odeur n'envahissait pas la chambre, j'aurais été certaine que s'en était un. Elle était partit, me laissant seule. Quand soudain, elle entra avec un sourire d'ange.

 **\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?** Me demanda-t-elle en restant à la porte

 **\- Non, depuis peu...**

Je me leva en trombe pour rejoindre la salle de bain mais la blonde me bloqua le passage toujours avec son sourire presque moqueur.

 **\- Laisse moi passer, j'ai froid et je voudrais prendre une douche chaude**

 **\- Tu mens, la température corporelle des loups avoisine les 50°, donc tu n'as pas froid,** sourit-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi sans me quitter des yeux

 **\- …**

 **\- Je suis allée chasser et non je ne t'ai pas abandonné Lexa.. je pensais juste rentrer avant que tu te réveille**

 **\- On est qu'amies, tu n'étais pas obligé de rester**

Sur ces mots et un dernier regard, je couru presque dans la salle de bain sous la douche. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, mon ressenti. L'eau m'aida à apaiser mes muscles et respirer à l'écart du groupe. Fermant les yeux, seule avec mes pensées, repensant à la douceur et la fraîcheur du vampire.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je descendis rejoindre les autres. Octavia toujours avec Lincoln, ils discutaient avec Jasper et Monty. Bellamy faisait les yeux doux à Clarke et elle riait avec lui. Je détourna rapidement les yeux de ce duo vers Raven qui était plongé dans ses pensées semblait-il. Je m'avançai vers elle, quand elle entama la conversation.

 **\- Ta sœur sait qu'on est là ?**

 **\- Anya ? Je pense qu'elle a dut vaguement vous sentir mais ça ira bien.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu vas bien Raven ?**

 **\- Je pense que je devrais partir avant qu'elle se lève**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** Demandai-je surprise

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvra avec fracas. Tous sursautèrent d'un bond et Clarke rejoignit Raven.

 **\- Anya ?! Ça va ?**

Anya m'ignora, toujours le regard fixé sur la vampire derrière moi.

 **\- Que font des vampires ici ?** Grogna-t-elle

 **\- On est amis avec eux...**

Anya me lança un regard noir et je sus ce qu'elle allait faire.

 **\- PARTEZ !** criai-je aux vampires

Et la demi-seconde plus tard, je retenais Anya mais elle se transforma en m'éjectant d'elle pour les pourchasser, mais trop affaiblit, elle s'écroula non loin du chalet. Lincoln l'a ramena et la posa à nouveau sur le lit.

 **\- Octavia et Lincoln, prenez vos affaires et rentré à Storybrook avec jasper et Monty. Je ne veux pas d'accident.**

 **\- Je reste avec toi,** intervient Bellamy

 **\- Ok ! On s'occupe d'Anya et on rentrera plus tard.** Dis-je au couple

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple et les deux garçons étaient partit. Il ne restait que Bellamy et moi attendant qu'Anya se réveille.

Je discutais avec mon meilleur ami quand j'entendis des bruits dehors. On sortit et Clarke était là.

 **\- Bellamy va surveiller Anya stp**

Quand Bellamy rentra à nouveau dans le chalet, je m'avançai vers Clarke.

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans « partez » ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur !**

 **\- Clarke c'est dangereux**

 **\- Elle a voulut attaquer ma sœur, je ne vais pas partir et attendre les bras croisés ton retour**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça...**

 **\- Raven n'a rien voulu me dire**

 **\- Faudra que je demande des explications à ma sœur**

 **\- Je reste vous aider ! On ne sait jamais...**

Elle était vraiment têtue. J'opinai quand on rentra rejoindre Bellamy. Clarke resta en retrait.

Anya émergea après quelques minutes de silence.

 **\- Anya ? Anya...**

 **\- Mmh oui oui ça va**

 **\- il s'est passé quoi dans la foret ?**

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici ?**

 **\- Non une journée maxi. Le docteur Griffin est venu te soigner.**

 **\- Je suis tombée sur des vampires qui m'ont attaqué par surprise... Et d'ailleurs que fait elle encore là ?** Dit-elle en regardant Clarke

 **\- Elle veut savoir pourquoi tu as voulu attaquer sa sœur...**

 **\- Je refuse de parler à ces sangs froid !**

Je me tourna vers Clarke pour lui demander de partir dans un silence. Elle obtempéra et sortit du chalet.

 **\- Je vais pouvoir repartir !** Dit Anya

 **\- Repartir ? Non !**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas obliger de t'obéir ?** sourit-t-elle

 **\- pfff... je sais ! Mais je ne veux pas te perdre**

 **\- Je suis forte et je ne me ferais plus avoir. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt.**

 **\- Au fait, alors pourquoi tu as voulu attaquer Raven ?**

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'appelait comme ça...**

 **\- là n'est pas la question... tu l'as connaît d'où ? Et depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tant de haine envers elle ?**

 **\- Un conseil, ne t'approche plus d'elle !**

 **\- Quoi ? Non mais pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Les vampires sont manipulateur et fourbe... méfie toi d'eux ! Avec leur gueule d'ange, ce sont les pires démons...**

 **\- Tu te trompes sur elles,** la rassurai-je

 **\- Tu demanderas à ta « Raven » de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé...**

 **\- Déjà ce n'est pas « MA » Raven ! Et je veux que se soit TOI qui me le dise !**

 **\- Elle... l'a tué... elle les a tous massacré !** cracha-t-elle avec dégoût

 **\- Tu mens !** fit une voix cristalline de retour derrière moi

Anya bondit sur elle et plaqua Clarke contre le mur de la chambre. La blonde ne montra aucune frayeur, juste de la défiance dans son regard.

 **\- Je ne mens pas ! je l'ai vu !**

 **\- je connais Raven depuis longtemps et elle n'est pas violente !**

 **\- Anya ! lâche Clarke de suite ! et Clarke va retrouver Raven !** ordonnai-je

Anya lâcha la blonde a contre cœur en sifflant contre Lexa. Lexa était une alfa, et même si Anya ne faisait pas partie de sa meute, quand elle utilisait son don, les loups étaient obligés d'obéir.

Quand un murmure se fit entendre :

 **\- Je ne les ai pas tué...**

On sortit tous dehors en quelques secondes et on chercha la provenance de ses murmures, sauf Clarke qui savait déjà où se cachait sa sœur.

 **\- T'es où pétasse ?! tu as peur maintenant ?! Face a des personnes sans défense, ça va ! mais là, on se cache hein ! Vient te battre !** cria Anya

Une silhouette apparut à quelques mètres de nous et Anya se transforma en loup pour l'attaquer. Raven esquiva soigneusement la louve, en évitant de donner des coups.

 **\- Faut me croire ! Je n'ai tué personne !**

Anya continua ses attaques encore et encore sous nos regards. Clarke voulu intervenir mais je la rassura que ça irait. Je voyais que Raven ne voulait pas blesser Anya et je voyais que la vampire était bien plus rapide que ma sœur.

 **\- Je t'assure que le jour où je rattrape ce bâtard, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne cette fois ci !** continua-t-elle à l'adresse de ma soeur

Raven attrapa la louve entre ses bras et la bloqua contre elle. Anya lui planta ses crocs et se débattait le plus possible. Raven résista aux crocs et aux griffes planté en elle. Clarke allait intervenir quand Raven l'en dissuada en un regard.

 **\- Je te lâcherais quand tu seras bien décider à m'écouter !**

Après quelques minutes supplémentaire où Anya continuait à se débattre sous la poigne du vampire. Elle lâcha prise, et se remis sous forme humaine, toujours dans les bras de Raven. Elle desserra ses bras de la louve.

 **\- c'est bon lâche moi !** J'écoute tes mensonges et après je pourrais te tuer tranquille !

Raven, blessé baissa les yeux et la lacha. Clarke rejoignit Raven, pendant que je rejoignis Anya.

J'interviens :

 **\- Bon chacune vous allez nous raconter votre version de l'histoire.**

 **\- Vas-y commence,** dis Raven en regardant ma sœur d'un air triste

Anya se remémora cette journée de terreur :

 **\- ce jour là , j'étais partie chercher du bois pour faire du feu. Il y avait de la neige partout, et je rendais souvent service a des gens du village. Depuis quelques années, j'étais en couple avec un gars. Mike. On habitait dans un petit village au nord du canada. Et tout les hivers, je ramenais du bois pour les familles, pour qu'elles se réchauffaient. Donc ce jour là, c'était pareil, mais en revenant j'ai sentis un changement dans l'air. J'ai couru vers la rue principale et j'ai vue un massacre. J'ai tout lâché, et je suis allée voir Mike. Il était en sang. Comme tout les habitants du village. Le rouge carmin se mélangé au blanc pur de la neige. Je cherchais un survivant. Personne de respirait, ni femme, ni homme, ni enfant. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Quand soudain, je l'ai vu ! Elle déambulait ! Elle était couverte de sang ! Sa bouche, son corps, ses mains... je me suis approchait un peu quand j'ai sentis que c'était un sang-froid... j'ai fuis ! Mais je me suis jurée que je la tuerais un jour !**

On était tous horrifié par cette histoire. Raven perdue dans ces pensées. Clarke demanda à sa sœur :

 **\- c'est vrai ? Tu... tu as massacré ce village ?!**

 **\- Oui ce village a été détruis...**

 **\- Raven...** souffla Clarke sous le choc

 **\- Mais pas par moi...**

 **\- Tu étais couverte de sang et tu étais la seule en vie !** cria Anya

 **\- Raven, ta version de l'histoire...** demandai-je calmement en posant ma main sur le bras de ma sœur

Raven soupira et se concentra à son tour :

 **\- ça faisait cinq ans que j'avais disparu. Enfin qu'on m'avait mordu pour devenir un vampire. Cinq ans que je ne leur avait donné aucun signe de vie. Cinq ans de souffrance, je me battais contre mon état. Mais ce jour-là, j'avais décidé d'aller les voir, pour leur faire un dernier câlin. Et leur dire que je n'étais pas morte, enfin si en quelques sorte je le suis, mais je voulais les voir une dernière fois. Ils me manquaient et depuis plusieurs mois j'avais réussi à me contrôler. Je me sentais prête.**

 **Quand je suis arrivée dans le village, tout le monde était... mort. Je suis allée voir mes parents. Et ils... ils étaient étendu sur leur canapé... mon père essayant de protéger ma mère... j'ai pleuré et je les ai serré dans mes bras. Je n'entendais plus que le silence autour de moi, l'odeur du sang me frappa mais j'étais vidé de mon énergie. Je suis sortie après les avoir embrassé une dernière fois, en leur promettant vengeance. Je marchais dans la rue principale quand je t'ai vu, Anya. Je me suis stoppée. J'ai vu ton regard sur moi et j'ai vu la frayeur traversé tes yeux. J'ai compris ce que tu pensais. Je n'ai pas eu la force de te suivre.**

 **Une fois que tu es partie, j'ai entendu au loin un rire. Un rire remplie de fierté. J'ai repéré un homme caché dans les hauteurs de la montagne qui surplombait le village.**

 **Soudain, la rage et la haine m'ont envahi. Je l'ai poursuivis, jusqu'à le rattraper quelques kilomètres plus loin. Il était jeune, plus jeune que moi. J'ai essayé de le tuer, en vain. Il s'est enfuit. Je me suis couchée dans la neige, en essayant d'oublier le massacre.**

Clarke prit la main de Raven pour la réconforter dans ce geste.

 **\- Comment ils s'appelaient ?** Demanda Anya suspicieuse

 **\- Anna et Nathan Reyes**

Anya se détendit après quelques secondes de réflexions. Elle fit une chose inattendue. Elle s'avança vers la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Raven soupira après s'être figé un instant et versa quelques larmes avant de se détacher d'elle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, petit chapitre centré sur anya et raven. Dite moi vos avis sur ce chapitre. Je posterais le suivant dans la semaine!**_

 _ **Petite info: Du 1ier avril au 8 avril, je serais en vacance donc je ne posterais aucun chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne soirée et bisous à tous! A bientôt!**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Salut à tous! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais savoir si mon histoire vous plaisez toujours?**_

 _ **Je vous assure qu'il y aura du Clexa ET du SwanQueen! Promis, bientôt vous n'aurez plus de CS dans ma fic, après ce chapitre. La torture ne sera pas trop longue ^^ !**_

 _ **Je voulais vous préciser que je regarde la saison 4 de the 100 mais j'attend la VF pour OUAT saison 6. Petite précision pour le fun Lol**_

 _ **Désolée pour les fautes**_

 _ **Aucun personnages ne m'appartient!**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre!**_

* * *

 *** Emma ***

Deux mois plus tard , l'automne laissa place doucement à l'hiver. Le froid s'installa pour refroidir les brûlures de l'été. On commençait décembre aujourd'hui, et ça faisait déjà un mois que tout le monde parlait de Noël.

Depuis mon retour de Storybrook, j'avais repris mon travail de serveuse. Les premiers jours, on était difficile. J'étais restée dix jours chez moi, seule. Mais maintenant j'avais repris une petite routine grâce à un homme.

Ça faisait un mois, que j'étais en couple avec Killian, mon voisin. Les premiers jours, il venait prendre de mes nouvelles mais je l'ignorais. Puis des fleurs étaient posé sur le pas de ma porte. Tout les jours, j'avais un bouquet de rose avec un petit mot. Jusqu'au jour, où lorsqu'il avait tapé à ma porte, je lui ai ouvert. Il était entré dans mon appartement et on ne s'était plus lâché. Il m'a aidé à oublier. J'étais plus sereine auprès de lui.

On était dimanche, on regardait un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un plaid sur moi. Quand mon téléphone sonna :

 **\- Ma chérie comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Très bien maman et vous ?**

 **\- Ça va merci. Je t'appelle pour t'inviter pour le week-end de Noël ?**

 **\- Ah... je vais y réfléchir et en parler à Killian.**

 **\- Ah oui! Tu pourras venir avec lui, comme ça on le rencontrera enfin.**

 **\- Maman... dit pas ça comme si ça faisait dix ans que j'étais avec lui, ça fait seulement un mois.**

 **\- Je veux quand même le rencontrer et ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'as pas vu.**

 **\- Je te tiens au courant dans la semaine !**

 **\- D'accord super ! Bonne soirée**

 **\- Merci ! A vous aussi! Bisous à papa**

Je raccrocha et me recala dans les bras de mon chéri. Quand il rompit le silence :

 **\- Alors que dois-tu me demander ?**

 **\- Mes parents nous invite pour noël mais je ne sais pas si je veux y aller...**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être sympas**

 **\- Mouais...**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas voir tes parents ? Ou c'est plutôt Noël que tu n'aimes pas ?**

 **\- Aucun des deux. Même si j'avoue que souvent j'étais avec Neal ou juste avec mes parents pour noël ou parfois seule.**

 **\- Justement, je suis là, comme ça tu ne seras pas seule et tu pourras voir un peu tes parents. C'est important la famille mon cœur.**

 **\- Laisse moi quelques jours pour réfléchir...**

 **\- Pas de soucis ma belle,** dit-il en m'embrassant et se replongeant dans le film

Killian a été orphelin à l'âge de trois ans. Ils ne se souvient plus de ses parents qui étaient décédés dans un accident de la route. Par chance, il n'était pas dans la voiture ce jour là avec eux. Ensuite, il a été trimbalé de famille en famille, sans réussir à trouver sa place. Il se sentait isolé. C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne trop de mes parents.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'appelai ma mère pour lui confirmer notre venu. Ça passerais vite, un week-end.

 *** Regina ***

Si je n'étais pas le maire de la ville, je serais partie. Loin. Son absence me tua à petit feu. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas. Mais j'avais essayé de la joindre, elle m'ignorait silencieusement. Robin m'aidait toujours à faire disparaître ce mal en moi, mais bientôt je le sentais. Ce mal qui grandit au creux de moi, va être si douloureux, que même Robin ne pourra plus l'apaiser.

Pourtant, j'ai voulu cette distance donc je devais l'assumer.

Deux mois plus tard, la douleur était toujours présente, je me sentais vide simplement. Avec le boulot et Robin, mon esprit était occupé.

Noël approchait à grand pas et la fête foraine de fin d'année aussi. Comme chaque année, la veille de noël, il y auraient quelques manèges, des stands de boissons et à grignoter. Et pour changer un peu, pour la première fois, on allait aussi préparer un bal qui se ferait le soir dans la grande salle de sport de la FAC.

Les préparatifs battaient sont plein, les étudiants de dernière années avec quelques profs, étaient chargé du bal et quelques habitants que j'avais nommé, préparé les stands, les manèges et tout ce qu'il fallait pour une bonne petite fête.

La fête foraine se déroulerait sur trois jours, du 22 au 24 décembre et le bal sera le 24 au soir. Comme ça ceux qui étaient seuls pourraient venir s'amuser ici.

Allant avec mon fils manger chez Granny's, je rencontra Snow.

Depuis quelques semaines, j'évitais soigneusement les parents d'Emma. Mais aujourd'hui, Snow en décida autrement quand elle se plaça en travers mon chemin.

 **\- Tu m'évite ?**

 **\- Bonjour Snow. Non du tout mais je suis occupée surtout avec les fêtes qui arrivent.** Mentis-je à moitié

 **\- Tu fais quoi pour noël ?**

 **\- Un petit repas avec Henry, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je voulais t'inviter a venir manger chez nous si tu n'avais rien de prévu. En plus, il y aura sûrement Emma.**

 **\- Je...** commençai-je

 **\- mam' dis ouiii. Je veux revoir Emma !**

 **\- Tu ne l'as connais pas,** lui dis-je surprise

 **\- Mais siii, au restaurant je l'ai vu avec toi. Tu as oublié ?**

 **\- Tu ne lui as pas parler ce jour là...**

 **\- steuplaiiiit,** me supplia-t-il

Il me tira sur la manche pour que je me baissa, et il me chuchota à l'oreille

 **\- Toi aussi, tu as droit à ta fin heureuse maman**

Je me figea quelques secondes où mon cerveau tourna a vive allure.

 **\- c'est d'accord, j'accepte votre invitation.** Répondis-je en me relevant

 **\- Super ! A dimanche midi alors, salua Snow en s'écartant du milieu**

Voulais-je vraiment revoir Emma ? Et pourquoi mon fils m'a sortit cette phrase ? Quelle signification se cachait derrière ? Je suis un monstre, je n'ai droit à aucune fin heureuse et quelle est le rapport avec Emma ?!

Tant de question sans réponses. Mais henry y tenait, et c'est Noël, donc je veux lui faire plaisir.

 *** Emma** *

On était le 24 décembre, samedi midi et on était sur la route. Je conduisis, des souvenirs de mon arrivé en septembre resurgissent. Killian sentait que je me tendais de plus en plus, il posa sa main sur ma jambe et la caressa doucement en me rassurant.

Quelques heures plus tard, on passa le panneau de la ville et je ralentis mon allure. La ville n'était pas calme comme d'habitude, de la musique retenti, des cris et des rires au loin. On vit une fête et à sa vue, la petite fille en moi refit surface.

 **\- Oh j'adore les fêtes foraine !** m'exclamai-je

 **\- Mouais...**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? L'odeur de la barbe à papa, des churros, le bruit des manèges, les discussions qui s'entremêlent entre elles...**

 **\- Ouais, et les arnaqueurs, les voleurs, la foule qui te pousse toute les deux secondes etc...**

 **\- c'est une petite ville ! ça ne craint rien, et on ne reste pas longtemps**

Je me garai non loin de la fête, et on y alla. On se promenait quelques minutes.

L'avantage avec les villages, c'est qu'on n'était pas écrasé par la foule. Je mangea des churros, le sourire aux lèvres, mes yeux balayaient chaque recoins comme une enfant.

Quand soudain, mon regard accrocha un autre regard, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'arrêta net. Killian ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle m'observait, incapable de détourner nos yeux l'une de l'autre. On s'avançait, l'une vers l'autre comme des aimants, hypnotisées. Killian se mit face à moi et rompit le contact invisible avec le maire. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits comme si je dormais. Quand je regarda à nouveau derrière lui, elle avait disparu.

Face à Killian, je souris et décida de me concentrer sur lui. Je l'embrassais pour effacer cette image de ma tête.

On reprit notre ballade quand Killian remarqua une affiche qui annonçait un bal pour ce soir là. Étant un romantique, il voulait qu'on y aille ensemble. J'acceptai à condition de ne pas rentrer très tard car le lendemain, on avait le repas chez mes parents.

Après la fête, Killian décida de visiter la ville pendant que je fis quelques boutiques pour trouver une tenue pour ce soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, je retrouvais Killian devant la fête et on allait chez mes parents. On se posa et il y avait seulement ma mère de présente. Elle nous annonça qu'elle irait aussi au bal car elle avait participé à la préparation et voulait voir le résultat.

 *** Clarke** *

Pas loin de deux mois s'était écoulé jusqu'aujourd'hui. La veille de Noël !

Après notre retour du chalet, ma mère nous avait interdit de revoir ces loups qu'elle avait croisé vite fait. Elle nous a fait un sermon, qu'on avait écouté d'une seule oreille.

Raven et moi, on s'étaient liées à eux plus que de raison. Inconsciemment, on s'était attaché à eux. Mais Abby, ne voulait rien entendre. Raven usa de son don pour apaiser un peu sa rancœur mais elle ne pouvait le supprimer.

Depuis ce jour là, Raven et Anya s'étaient rapprochées. Une peine, une douleur, une colère, une vengeance en commun les avait liées. Anya pourchassait toujours le coupable sans y être parvenu. Il y a quelques jours, Anya avait proposé à ma sœur de partir avec elle. Raven avait beaucoup hésité, mais je l'a convint d'y aller. De ne pas rester juste pour moi. Et elle reviendrait, je le sentais. Malgré son côté maternelle et protectrice, Abby nous laissait vivre comme on le voulait.

Un soir, ma sœur de cœur disparut dans la nuit avec la louve.

Avec Lexa, on ne s'était pas beaucoup vu. Juste pour les cours et préparer le dossier qu'on avait rendu. Mais depuis que Raven était partit, je me sentais un peu plus seule. Avec la FAC et la préparation du bal, ça m'avait bien occupé.

On était le jour J, le bal du réveillon. Je ne voulais pas m'y rendre au début mais Octavia avait insisté longuement.

Depuis que Raven était partit, Octavia était plus présente. On s'était rapprochées et on était devenu amies. Lexa, elle, semblait m'éviter mais je ne savais pas si c'était mon imagination ou pas. Bellamy aussi était de plus en plus charmeur à mon égard. Il était super sympas et mignon, mais mon cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Secrètement, j'espérais la voir ce soir. C'était pour cela que j'avais cédé finalement à Octavia.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais prête, habillée d'une robe noire assez moulante. Décolleté et descendait juste au dessus des genoux. J'avais mis des chaussures à talons, tout assortis. Un peu de maquillage et mes cheveux relâchés librement sur mes épaules.

Un dernier coup de parfum et je partis à la FAC.

J'arrivais au porte du gymnase, transformait pour la soirée. La musique battait son plein et il y avait du monde sur la piste. La nuit était bien avancé, quand j'entrai dans la salle. La chaleur me frappa et les différentes odeurs se mélangeaient. Il n'y avait pas que des étudiants. Je repéra quelques adultes au milieu de la foule.

Je fendais la foule à la recherche de personne que je connaissais. Après quelques mètres, Bellamy apparut devant moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il me proposa à boire que j'acceptai tout en continuant de scanner la salle de mon regard.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres à la main. J'en pris un et demanda :

 **\- Ils sont où le reste de ta bande ?**

 **\- Octavia et Lincoln sont la bas, vers les stéréos. Et Lexa va bientôt arriver.**

 **\- Ok !**

 **\- Tu veux danser ?**

Je bus mon verre rapidement et je me dirigea sur la piste. Bellamy me suivit d'un air vainqueur.

Je ferma les yeux et dansa au rythme des notes qui flottaient dans les airs.

Quand je sentis des mains sur mes hanches, je me raidis et fusilla Bellamy du regard. Après la surprise, il sourit et s'approcha de mon oreille pour me chuchoter une phrase qui me détendit et me fit rire. On dansait quelques minutes assez proche jusqu'à ce que Bellamy, me chuchota à nouveau un truc. Mais cette fois ci, je m'en voulu et je sortis le plus vite possible dehors.

 *** Regina ***

Je déboula à la mairie et m'enferma dans mon bureau. Elle était là, ici, dans la ville. Je devais me calmer. J'étais Regina Mills ! Je ne devais pas être si faible. Je me concentra sur une photo de mon fils à côté de mon ordinateur. J'avais réussi à contrôler mon nouveau moi pour lui, et demain j'y arriverai aussi.

Je proposa à Abby de manger un bout ensemble au Granny's le soir même. C'est comme cela qu'on se retrouva quelques heures plus tard dans ce restaurant toute les deux.

Abby n'était pas à l'aise de la présence de Ruby mais je la rassura. Étant maire de la ville, j'étais assez proche des habitants, un minimum du moins. Et même des loups, que je connaissais avant d'être un vampire.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et ne faisais pas de vague, c'est tout ce que je leur demandais.

Pendant le repas, je racontais ma rencontre avec Emma à la fête foraine.

 **\- Elle était devant moi, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...**

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter longtemps, tu le sais ?**

 **\- Il le faut ! Elle mérite mieux et la tentation est trop forte... je ne pourrais pas résister une éternité**

 **\- Tu pourras fuir à l'autre bout de la terre, tes sentiments seront toujours présent**

 **\- Avec le temps, j'oublierais !**

 **\- laisse moi en douter Gina...**

 **\- Dis moi tu fais quoi pour le repas de Noël ?**

 **\- Rien je pense... je verrais ce que veut faire Clarke. Et toi ? Avec henry comme chaque année ?**

 **\- Non. Enfin si. Mais pas que. Snow m'a invité à dîner demain chez elle et henry voulait y aller, donc j'ai accepté.**

 **\- Ah c'est génial !** ria-t-elle

 **\- Génial ? Dois-je te préciser, qu'Emma sera là aussi ?**

 **\- Je m'en suis douter et comme ça vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance,** sourit-elle

 **\- Si ça peut la faire fuir pourquoi pas...**

 **\- Ou le contraire,** répliqua-t-elle son sourire toujours sur le visage

 **\- On verra ça !**

Après le repas, on allait boire un ou deux verres au polis. Puis Abby me traîna jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Minuit était passé depuis une bonne heure quand on débarqua à la fête. La musique envahissait l'espace. Je n'aimais pas trop danser, au contraire de l'autre vampire. Cette dernière me tira au centre de la piste, en fendant la foule.

Après quelques pas de danse, petit à petit, je me détendis et ferma les yeux pour me plonger dans l'ambiance.

Quelques chansons plus tard, une odeur particulière m'intrigua. « Intrigua » n'est pas le bon mot, car cette source divine, je la connaissait par cœur.

En arrivant après minuit, j'avais espéré ne pas la croiser, en vain. Je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me perdis encore dans mon monde de rêve en priant pour que la blonde s'en aille.

C'était loupé, elle avançait de plus en plus vers nous, son odeur se renforça et Abby m'en informa en riant discrètement. Comme si je ne l'avais pas sentit arriver.

Elle sourit à la blonde derrière moi et me laissa seule. Emma s'arrêta une poignée de seconde, avant d'avancer à nouveau. Je me retourna face à elle avant qu'elle me frôla le bras.

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler, pas à 1h du matin, et de plus elle sentait l'alcool. Son équilibre était instable mais elle se força à ne pas bouger, me fixant au plus profond de mes yeux.

Après quelques instant, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus et murmura au creux de l'oreille :

 **\- Pourrais-je avoir une danse avec la femme la plus belle de la terre ?**

 **\- Emma, il vaut mieux pas, vous êtes bourrée et il y a un homme qui vous dévore du regard plus loin et qui voudrait me tuer de ses mains...**

 **\- J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de vous... mais une force invisible me pousse vers vous...**

 **\- Stop !**

C'était une torture de la voir si près de moi et de garder le peu de distance qu'on avait.

En plus si elle me sortait ça, j'allais craquer. Elle était vraiment inconsciente. Elle ne me connaissait pas.

La musique changea de rythme, en un air plus lent et plus doux. La blonde mit ses mains sur mes hanches, en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les miens. Un frisson parcourut mon échine, tout le long de ma colonne vertébral. C'était trop pour moi. Mes sens s'embrouillaient. Je m'éclipsa avant l'arrivé de cet homme qui était d'une jalousie extrême. Je n'avais aucune peur de lui. C'était mes réactions face à la blonde dont j'étais terrifiée. Mes pupilles s'étaient dilatés d'un coup, ma soif s'était déclenché, une douce douleur traversa mon corps.

Je couru vers la forêt, je devais sentir d'autre odeur, celle de la nuit, de la terre, des arbres et des animaux nocturnes. Mais son odeur était imprégné dans mes cellules, dans les pores de ma peau. Après quelques longues minutes, je ralentis ma course et j'entendis un bruit. Je me tourna et scruta l'obscurité, jusqu'à voir Abby.

Elle m'avais suivis probablement depuis que j'étais sortis.

* * *

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture et donnez moi votre avis? Je voulais savoir, est-ce que vous arrivez à suivre les histoires au début des chapitres, ou vous devez relire avant pour vous situer?**_

 _ **Bonne soirée et à bientôt! Bisous à tous! =)**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord : Désolé du retard ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je publierais moins en ce moment, je ne suis pas chez moi.**_

 _ **Voilà bisous !**_

 _ **Désolée pour les fautes !**_

 _ **Aucun personnages ne m'appartient !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**_

* * *

 *** Emma ***

Après avoir mangé dans un restaurant chic établit dans une ville voisine et bu quelques verres dans un bar, on décida de rentrer et d'aller faire un petit tour au bal. Vu l'heure, il y aurait sûrement moins de monde et le maire n'y sera probablement plus. Elle semble trop sérieuse pour se retrouver sur une piste de danse à plus d'une heure du matin.

Nous franchissons ensemble le pas de la porte, la chaleur ambiante nous réchauffa d'un coup, comparé à la fraîcheur de la nuit d'hiver. Killian me prit quelques secondes dans ses bras pour m'aider à me réchauffer. J'avançai au bord de la piste et balayai la salle du regard, quand je me figeai. Devant moi, les yeux fermés, se tenait Regina. Je ne peux détourner la tête, briser ce lien invisible. L'alcool faisait son effet sur mon cerveau.

\- _**Chéri, tu peux aller me chercher un verre de punch stp ?**_ Dis-je sans le regarder

\- _**Bien sûr ! Mais tu regardes qui comme ça ?**_

\- _**Je dois lui parler...** _ lui répondis-je, le laissant seul.

J'avançai vers elle. Elle me tournait le dos, une femme face à elle me fixa. Je reconnus le Dr Griffin. Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir ici, à cette heure-ci et ensemble. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? J'ai l'esprit dans le brouillard, mes gestes sont imprécis et mon corps agit tout seul.

Abby me sourit et s'en va, me laissant seule avec la brune toujours de dos. Je me suis arrêté inconsciemment lorsque Abby a capté mon regard avant de reprendre mon ascension vers le Maire. J'avançai ma main pour effleurer son bras quand elle se retourna d'un coup en me fixant. Bizarrement le son tout autour de moi devint moins bruyant. Je me concentrai fortement pour que mon attitude ne reflète pas mon état d'ébriété. Je ne suis plus sûr que boire fût une merveilleuse idée à présent, mais l'avantage, c'est que je déborde de courage. Je m'avançai et lui murmurai à l'oreille, respirant librement son odeur qui me rendit de suite à croc.

La musique devient plus douce, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle quand soudain elle m'échappa, laissant le vide prendre sa place. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti, prenant quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle s'était volatilisé. Encore sous le choc, je rejoignis Killian. Pourquoi ne restai-je pas avec lui ? C'était si simple avec lui. Il prenait soin de moi, il m'aimait, il m'acceptait.

Je bu le verre cul sec que Killian me tendit et le posa sur la table la plus proche. J'attrapai sa main et je l'emmenai au milieu de la foule pour danser, danser et danser, à en perdre la tête.

Killian me demanda avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure et je lui répondis :

\- _**Le maire de la ville...**_

\- **_Et pourquoi tu voulais lui parler ?_** Posa-t-il, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- **_Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me parler d'elle ?_** Répondis-je avec agacement.

\- _**Je te pose simplement une question ! je t'ai vu avec elle !**_

\- _**Et alors ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! On a parlé et elle est parti !**_

\- _**Tu l'as prise par la taille ! Ne me prend pas pour un con !**_

\- _**T** **u me soûle sérieux ! On ne peut pas juste danser ?!** _ Criais-je malgré la musique, posant un regard glacial sur lui.

Il se tut et on continua à danser une bonne heure, avant qu'il ne me ramène à l'appartement. Je m'écroulai sur le lit et m'endormis en un temps record.

 *** Clarke** *

Ayant aperçu Lexa sortir, je l'ai suivi avec peine. Je voulais seulement la rendre un peu jalouse et pas lui faire du mal. En plus l'idée ne vient même pas de moi.

Je l'ai repéré au début des arbres qui limite la forêt. Je l'appelai en m'avançant vers elle. Elle semble m'attendre deux secondes avant de continuer à avancer un peu plus vite. Je me mis à courir pour la rattraper quand soudain de la fumée verte apparut. Je m'arrêtai net et observai autour de moi. Un vampire m'attaqua de face, je l'évitai agilement, mes mouvements se firent de moins en moins fluide. Ma tête commença à bourdonner puis je sentis un autre vampire m'attaquer en même temps. Ma vision était affaiblie à cause de la fumée. Soudain une aiguille transperça ma peau et un liquide s'y infiltra en une seconde. Je me retournai et arrachai la seringue de mon cou avant de tomber sur le sol dur. Je luttai quelques secondes, et vit Lexa me fixer en riant. J'utilisai mes dernières forces pour lui demander de l'aide, mais elle m'ignora et embrassa un des deux vampires. Mes sens devinrent de moins en moins actif et le noir m'envahit, mes yeux se fermant pour de bon.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai lentement en recouvrant l'ensemble de mes sens. Un silence pesant surplombait l'atmosphère. Je suis dans une grotte, dans une cage, la lumière filtrant faiblement. Je souris avant de prendre les barreaux entre mes doigts afin de les arrachés et me faillé un chemin, mais le contact me brûla immédiatement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je lâchai prise sur le fer encore intact. Je grognai de frustration lorsqu'un rire retentit. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel son, mais le sien. Comment a-t-elle pu me piéger ?

\- **_Je ne toucherais pas ce métal à ta place,_ ** me dit-elle en restant dans l'ombre.

\- _**Lexa...** _ sifflai-je entre mes dents.

\- _**Tu es tellement naïve ma chère ! Un vampire minable !**_

\- _**Va te faire voir !**_

\- _**Moooh ce n'est pas gentille de dire ça à la personne que tu aimes,**_ se moqua-t-elle.

\- **_Je te déteste ! Crois-moi que je me ferais un malin plaisir à te faire avaler toute tes dents et t'arracher la tête pour l'écraser entre mes mains !_ ** Crachais-je avec haine.

Elle ria de plus belle avant de partir. Le silence régnait à nouveau. Je tournai en rond tout en réfléchissant à une solution. Elle était restée dans l'ombre, mais son timbre de voix a changé, son odeur est totalement différente et surtout je n'entends plus ses pensées. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais j'ai la quasi-certitude que ce n'est pas Lexa.

 *** Lexa** *

Il est 23h quand j'entre dans la salle de bal. J'avais eu à aider mon père adoptif à repousser des ennemies qui venaient sur notre territoire avant de me préparer pour cette soirée.

J'entrai et repérai Bellamy à côté du bar.

\- _**Alors toujours en train de boire ?**_ Lui dis-je à l'oreille avec un sourire moqueur.

Il sursauta et me dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Il fit défilé son regard de haut en bas avant que je lui tape sur l'épaule.

\- **_Arrête de me mater comme ça !_** mi amusés et mi sérieuse.

\- _**Lexa ?! c'est toi ?**_ Dit-il les yeux grand ouvert me fixant étrangement.

\- _**Euh, qui veux-tu que je sois ?**_

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?**_

\- _**Beh je suis venue m'amuser...**_

\- _**Mais... tu t'es changé ?**_

\- _**Je viens d'arriver Bell'**_

\- _**C'est impossible ! tu as croisé Clarke ?**_

\- _**Clarke ?**_

Je regardai autour de moi, espérant l'apercevoir avant de posé à nouveau mon regard sur Bellamy.

\- **_Non je ne la vois pas. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Il était perdu et d'un coup il sortit en trombe de la salle. Je le suivis de près. La fraîcheur de la nuit nous enveloppa.

\- _**Tu vas m'expliquer ou merde ?**_

\- _**Je t'ai vu... Clarke aussi... tu es partit... elle t'a suivi**_

 _ **\- Bell' reprend du début car je ne comprends rien là**_

\- _**y a une heure, je dansais avec Clarke et je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle. Je me suis approché d'elle et je lui ai dit que tu étais là, que tu nous observé avec de la jalousie dans le regard. Clarke a ri et on voulait s'amuser un peu avec toi. Puis tu es parti, je l'ai dit à Clarke. Elle est de suite sortit pour te rattraper. Et voilà !**_

Je le frappai à nouveau sur le bras.

\- _**Aie !**_

\- _**C'est pour avoir essayé de me rendre jalouse**_

\- _**Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, souri-t-il**_

\- _**Ce n'étais pas moi Bell' ! Et elle est peut-être rentré chez elle simplement**_

\- _**Je ne sais pas... c'est bizarre !**_

\- _**Et tu n'as même pas remarqué que ce n'étais pas moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !**_

\- _**Heeey ! je t'assure qu'elle te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux !**_

\- **_Tu as bu combien de verre ?_ ** Riais-je

\- _**Tu n'es même pas inquiète ?**_

\- **_On attend demain et si on ne la recroise pas, j'irais voir sa mère. Je lui envoie un message tout de même._**

Je ne voulais pas paniquer trop vite. J'entrai à nouveau dans la salle avec Bellamy. J'essayai de m'amuser, en vain. L'histoire de Bellamy et la vampire tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, je ne pouvais plus attendre, je dois trouver Clarke et voir si elle va bien. Juste pour la voir afin d'être rassuré. Des films commençaient à se créer dans mon esprit. Du plus calme au plus terrifiant.

Je me souviens alors qu'elle peut lire dans mes pensées, mais est-ce que cela marche à distance ? Je ne crois pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêché de penser de plus en plus fort en espérant qu'elle m'entend.

Sa mère est médecin, je pris la direction de l'hôpital, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur l'endroit où pouvez être la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis du lieu de travail d'Abby, elle n'y était pas. Je cherchai Clarke dans la ville, mais en vain. Je connaissais la limite du territoire des vampires, j'y allais sous forme humaine pour montrer qu'aucune attaque n'est possible venant de moi. Dans la forêt, je trouvai la maison de la blonde, je toquai donc à la porte, mais je fus accueilli par le silence.

De plus en plus inquiète, je montais dans un arbre pour veiller les environs, au cas où elle revienne bientôt. La maison toujours en vue, je me calai au milieu des branches et des feuilles. Si Clarke était partit chasser, elle reviendrait à un moment donnée. Même si cette idée me paraissait totalement absurde.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent le bout de leur lumière et toujours silence radio. Je profitai de ce lieu pour observer le lever de soleil. Mes yeux commençaient à piquer. J'étais sur le point de partir quand j'entendis un vampire arriver. Je sautai de l'arbre et les mains levés j'avançai vers Abby. Elle se précipita en un dixième de seconde sur moi et me plaqua contre un arbre. Sa main droite autour de mon cou qui serra son étreinte, me coupant la respiration quelques secondes avant de me lâcher. Je suffoquai un instant en reprenant mon souffle pendant qu'elle entamait la conversation :

\- _**Tu es sur mon territoire alors dégage !**_

\- _**Je cherche Clarke,**_ dis-je en me relevant droite face à elle.

\- **_Pourquoi tu la cherches ? Elle n'a rien à faire avec votre espèce !_**

\- _**Elle a disparu...**_

\- _**Tu mens ! Je t'ai assez entendu alors va-t'en sinon la prochaine fois je ne relâcherais pas ma prise.**_ Me menace-t-elle d'une voix effrayante.

Elle se retourna pour partir, quand je bondis devant elle.

\- **_Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie à ce que je constate..._**

\- _**Je ne partirais pas sans avoir vu Clarke !**_ Lui répondis-je du tac au tac avec confiance.

Abby fonça sur moi et me poussa violemment. Je percutai un arbre de plein fouet avant de rebondir dessus et me transformer. Je grognai contre elle. Elle m'attaqua à nouveau en disant de laisser sa fille tranquille, que Clarke haïssait les loups, que les loups sont les ténèbres pures. Comment lui montrer que tous les loups ne sont pas des meurtriers ? On se battait depuis quelques minutes. La fatigue m'épuisa plus vite que d'habitude. Quand j'entendis des pas venir vers nous.

Une brune s'interposa et arrêta Abby dans son élan. Celle-ci l'esquiva pour m'atteindre à nouveau mais l'autre vampire fut plus rapide et l'a retint de justesse dans ses bras.

\- _**Va-t'en je ne vais pas la retenir longtemps !** _ m'ordonna madame le maire

Je me relevai et rentrai chez moi. J'étais exténuée et blessée, mais je n'ai rien de casser. Je ne croisai personne et montai dans ma chambre avant de m'écrouler sur le lit pour un sommeil réparateur.

Si Abby ne veut pas m'aider, je retrouverais Clarke seule.

 *** Regina** *

Je tenais Abby fortement dans mes bras, l'empêchant de commettre un meurtre. J'ordonnai à Lexa de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Une fois la louve disparue, Abby se calma.

\- _**Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de la tuer ?**_

\- _**Et toi pourquoi tu voulais la tuer ?** _ Lui demandais-je sans lui répondre.

Elle resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Je connaissais son passé, mais je connaissais aussi les loups de ma ville. Ils sont discrets et ne font pas de vague. Je repris :

\- _**Abby, je les connais et ils ne sont pas violent. Il faut que tu apprennes à les accepter. Tous les loups ne sont pas féroces. Comme les vampires, regarde il y en a des « gentil » et d'autre des plus cruels. Je te promets que la meute de Lexa ne te fera aucun mal.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être...**_

\- _**Réfléchis y... Enfin je suis venue avant tout te voir car dans quelques heures j'ai le repas chez Snow...**_

 _ **\- Ça va bien se passer. Et ce n'est qu'un repas...**_ Me répondit-elle, amusée.

On discutait quelques minutes ensemble, avant que je ne parte me préparer. Elle me rassura, pensé à autre chose qu'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus me faisait du bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, en compagnie de mon fils, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Snow et David.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma ouvrit la porte en souriant, mais perdit celui-ci lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard.

\- _**Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **\- Ah.. euh.. oui...mais...**_

\- _**Bonjour Regina !**_ s'enjoua Snow en arrivant derrière sa fille.

Emma nous laissa entrer sans rien dire et rejoignit son père dans le salon.

\- **_Coucou Henry,_** continua Snow, tout sourire.

\- **_Bonjour ! Je suis trop content d'être ici !_ ** lui répondit mon fils, un énorme sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

\- **_Demande à David si tu veux des jeux pour jouer,_ ** lui apprit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Henry lui sourit avant de partir voir David et Emma. Puis un homme descendit des escaliers et Emma alla vers lui pour l'embrasser. Cette scène me toucha, mais je n'en montrai rien. Snow s'avança vers le groupe et fit les présentations. L'homme s'appelait Killian. Je ne le connais pas, mais je ne l'aime pas tout simplement. Aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il soit en couple avec la blonde. Bon si j'avoue, peut-être que ça y est pour beaucoup.

On s'installait tous autour de la table. Snow et David aux extrémités, Emma et Killian d'un côté de la table, et Henry et moi en face d'eux.

Après avoir bu l'apéro et discuter un peu, Snow s'affaira en cuisine où je l'aidai volontiers malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Je vis Emma partir en colère à l'étage. Je décidai de la suivre.

\- _**Ça va Emma ?**_

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

\- _**Charmant accueil. Je viens voir comment tu vas.**_

\- _**Je voulais dire : Que fait tu ici, le jour de noël ? Pourquoi ?**_

\- _**Ta mère m'a gentiment invité et j'ai accepté. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.**_

 _ **\- Tu m'as laissé tomber...**_

 _ **\- Tu ne comprends pas...**_

 _ **\- Bah vas-y explique !** _ S'exclama-t-elle, la patience à rude épreuve.

\- _**Tu dois m'éviter ! je vais te faire du mal !** _ La suivis-je, montant ma voix d'un décibel.

\- _**Je suis partie ! j'ai essayé de t'oublier et...**_

 _ **\- Et ? Tu as réussi ?**_ Questionnais-je avec curiosité.

\- _**Je le pensais jusqu'à hier...** _ M'avoua-t-elle, baissant le regard sur le sol.

\- _**Tu veux que je m'en aille ?**_ Lui demandais-je, voyant le mal être s'imposé entre nous.

\- _**C'est toi qui me dis qu'il ne faut pas que je t'approche, mais c'est toi qui vient ici et pour ensuite me demander si MOI, je veux que tu t'en aille ?** _ reprit-elle avec force, me faisant légèrement sursauté de surprise.

\- _**Je sais que ce n'est pas logique... mais... ce n'est pas facile...**_

\- _**De quoi ?**_

 _ **\- De rester loin... de toi,**_ lui avouais-je à mon tour avec sincérité.

Emma resta silencieuse un instant, quand je repris :

\- _**Mais je dois tout faire pour garder mes distances, car tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est si paisible et si difficile d'être si près de toi... je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Si tu as un minimum d'instinct de survie, tu me fuirais.**_

\- _**Et si je n'ai pas envie de garder mes distances ?**_ Dit-elle, s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

\- _**Emma...**_ suppliai-je la blonde d'une voix faible. _**Ne flirt pas avec le danger de cette façon,** _ la suppliais-je alors qu'elle s'avançait toujours vers moi.

L'image de son chéri me fit comme une décharge électrique. Je me raidis, ce qu'elle remarqua.

\- _**Va retrouver Killian et après ce repas, je prendrais mes distances.**_

 _ **\- C'est ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **\- C'est ce qu'il faut faire...** _ Lui répondis-je, résiliée.

Elle me tourna le dos et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Je repris mes esprits avant de faire pareil.

Emma papillonnait de plus en plus avec son chéri sous mes yeux. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'éviter du regard et le repas continua dans une étrange ambiance.

* * *

 _ **Merci à vous pour votre lecture ! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis !**_

 _ **Bonne soirée à vous et bisous à tous ! =)**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut à tous! Je suis désolée pour l'absence, j'étais partie chez ma chérie pour 6 mois environ..**

 **Je ne sais pas si je posterais tout les jours mais je vais essayer de vous poster la suite rapidement. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!**

 **Désolée pour les fautes et si il y a des incohérences.. ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

 **PS: Les personnages de The 100 et de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

 *** Emma** *

Regina et son fils sont partit au milieu de l'après-midi. L'ambiance été assez détendu. J'ai joué a des jeux vidéos avec David et henry. Killian nous regardait et Snow et Regina discutaient autour d'un café crème.

Après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé, je suis allée un peu dans ma chambre et Killian m'a suivi.

 _ **\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de la voir...** _ Me dit-il direct

 _ **\- De quoi tu parles ?**_

 _ **\- Je veux que tu arrête de voir Regina...**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je déteste la façon dont elle te regarde, comme si elle voulait te manger à tout moment...**_

 _ **\- Tu dis vraiment que des conneries ou c'est exceptionnel ce week-end ?!**_

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui parler, de la regarder, de la déshabiller avec tes yeux ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?**_

 _ **\- Donc c'est bien ça, tu dis vraiment une connerie à la seconde ! Il n'y a rien entre Regina et moi ! Je l'a connais à peine ! Et pour ta gouverne, je parle et vois qui je veux et quand je veux ! Tu te crois le nombril du monde ? Tu crois que je suis ta marionnette que tu peux manipuler ? Que tu as un quelconque droit de dicter mes faits et gestes ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !**_

 _ **\- Si, c'est ce que tu dis ! tu ne veut plus que je la voit, pour je ne sais quelle raison !**_

 _ **\- c'est soit elle ou soit moi ?**_

 _ **\- Du chantage ?! t'es sérieux là ?!**_

Face à son silence, je compris qu'il était totalement sérieux.

 _ **\- Dégage Killian !**_

 _ **\- Tu l'as choisis elle ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai dis DEGAGE ! Sort d'ici ! Rentre chez toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir !**_

 _ **\- Tu vas gâcher notre relation juste pour cette meuf que tu connais soit disant pas ?**_

 _ **\- « JE vais gâcher notre relation » ? C'est toi le connard dans l'histoire ! Tu es jaloux pour rien et tu essaye de contrôler ma vie ! Aujourd'hui c'est Regina, et demain ça sera qui ?**_

 _ **\- Mais... je t'aime moi...**_

 _ **\- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais confiance en moi et tu me laisserais libre de voir qui je veux...**_

Il partit de l'appartement quelques secondes après m'avoir fixé avec tristesse et colère.

Je m'allongea sur le lit, et versa quelques larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère toqua à ma porte mais je ne répondis pas. Elle décida de rentrer quand même et s'assit au bord du lit.

Elle sécha mes larmes et je l'a prit dans mes bras quelques poignées de secondes.

 _ **\- Tu veux en parler ?**_ Me chuchota-t-elle

 _ **\- On... on vient de rompre...**_

 _ **\- Oh... pour quelles raisons ?**_

 _ **\- Il m'a fais du chantage... il était trop jaloux...**_

 _ **\- Jaloux ?! Ah...**_

 _ **\- Oui. Il m'a demander de choisir entre lui et...**_

 _ **\- Et ?**_

 _ **\- Regina...**_

 _ **\- Tu as choisis Regina ?!**_ Dit-elle surprise

 _ **\- Non ! J'ai choisi de ne pas céder à un chantage**_

 _ **\- Tu l'aime ?**_

 _ **\- Mh... Il a été là quand...**_

 _ **\- Non pas lui.**_ Me coupa-t-elle

 _ **\- Qui ça alors ?**_

 _ **\- Regina**_

 _ **\- Ah... euh non non... je ne crois pas.. c'est une fille... elle a un enfant ET c'est le maire de la ville..**_

 _ **\- Et alors ? L'amour va bien au delà de tout ça.**_

 _ **\- Je... sais plus où j'en suis...**_

 _ **\- Tu devrais lui en parler.**_

 _ **\- Elle veut rester loin de moi...**_

 _ **\- L'amour est un combat ma chérie. Si tu l'aime, n'abandonne pas pour si peu.**_

 *** Lexa** *

Noël était passé depuis deux grosse semaines, où je suis partie seule à la recherche de Clarke. J'ai parcouru plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, en vain. Je n'avais pas la moindre piste.

Je rentrai dans mon territoire et croisa Bellamy.

 _ **\- Ah Lex' ! Tu étais où ? Tu es partis d'un coup sans rien dire !**_

 _ **\- Je suis partit à sa recherche**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé de l'aide ?!**_

 _ **\- J'avais besoin d'être seule !**_

Abby pénétra dans notre territoire à pas lent. Octavia et Lincoln nous rejoignent. Elle apparaît devant nous et demanda à me parler. Octavia et Bellamy se transformèrent en loup en restant près de moi. Elle s'arrêta en voyant les loups se transformer.

 _ **\- Je voudrais juste te parler Lexa**_

Je m'avança vers elle, le regard perçant, elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Je me transforma juste devant elle et lui tourna autour en grognant de temps en temps.

 _ **\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois**_ , continua-t-elle

 ** _Je ne veux pas me battre... C'est Clarke !_**

C'est le mot de trop. Ma peine l'emporta, et je lui sauta dessus. Elle ne chercha même pas une seconde à se défendre. Elle était dos contre le sol et moi au dessus d'elle. Mes deux pattes avant sur chacune de ses épaules. Je déplia petit à petit mes griffes sous sa peau. Quand je sentis ma meute vouloir intervenir, je tourna ma tête vers eux pour leur ordonner de ne pas bouger. Je regarda Abby dans les yeux en montrant mes crocs. Elle me fixa toujours, sans réaction. Après quelques longues secondes, je la lâcha et m'éloigna un peu d'elle. Elle se releva pour me faire face.

Je sais que je ne t'ai pas cru. Mais je sais maintenant que tu as raison. Clarke a sûrement des problèmes. Elle n'est jamais partit si longtemps sans me donner au moins un signe de vie. Toute seule, je n'arriverais jamais à la retrouver. Donc je suis venue pour te demander de l'aide.

Soudain mon père adoptif débarqua et demanda à tous de se retransformer. Je donna mon accord quand je vois Abby surprise.

 _ **\- Marcus ?!**_

 _ **\- Salut Abby.**_

 _ **\- Mais... mais c'est... tu es...**_

 _ **\- Vous vous connaissez ?**_ Demandai-je

Marcus ignora ma question et s'avança vers Abby, mais elle recula d'un pas.

 _ **\- Ne t'approche pas de moi...**_

 _ **\- Abby, écoute moi**_

 _ **\- Tu es un loup !**_ cracha-t-elle tristement

 _ **\- Oui**_

 _ **\- Comment ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?! Je... j'avais confiance en toi !**_

 _ **\- J'ai le don de me camoufler. Je masque mon odeur de loup pour tromper l'ennemi et avoir un avantage.**_

 _ **\- Je suis ton ennemie maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Non ! Mais quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire, j'ai paniqué. Je me camoufle toujours, c'est ma protection. J'avais peur en te disant que j'étais un loup, que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir...**_

 _ **\- Tu aurais dut me faire confiance !**_

 _ **\- Comme vous auriez dut me faire confiance la dernière fois,**_ intervenais-je

Elle leva la tête vers moi et sembla se battre avec ses pensées.

 _ **\- Mes sentiments et tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était pas un mensonge. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques semaines, mais je me sens plus vivant que jamais près de toi.**_

 _ **\- Montre moi qui es-tu vraiment...**_

Marcus se recula d'un pas et se transforma sous nos yeux. Un loup gris claire avec une tache blanche sur l'œil droit et son oreille droite. Abby sur ses gardes aux débuts, mais elle se détendit petit à petit. Il s'avança vers elle et se coucha à ses pieds. Elle lui caressa le pelage, Marcus la frôle sous sa main douce. Il en redemande. Abby était fasciné par ce loup qu'elle aimait. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Un sourire apparut et elle prit le loup dans ses bras. Puis Marcus se remis sous sa forme humaine et ferma les yeux toujours dans les bras de celle qui l'aime.

Il lui murmura un « Pardonne moi ». Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer à nouveau leur attention, après quelques secondes émouvante.

 _ **\- Félicitation à vous deux !**_

 _ **\- Merci Octavia,**_ rigola mon père

 _ **\- Bon, revenons en à Clarke svp**_

 _ **\- Clarke ? Que se passe-t-il ?**_ Demanda Marcus

 _ **\- On ne sait pas vraiment justement, mais on pense fortement qu'elle a eu un problème,**_ expliqua Bellamy

 _ **\- Je suis venue pour qu'on la retrouve ensemble !**_ dit Abby

 _ **\- Quand je suis partie après Noël, c'est que je l'ai cherché.**_ Ajoutai-je

 _ **\- Elle a disparu depuis quand ?**_

 _ **\- Pendant le bal.**_ Répondit Bellamy

 _ **\- Vous avez des indices ?**_

 _ **\- Non !**_ Répondis-je en même temps qu'Abby

 _ **\- La personne qui l'a attiré dehors ressemble quasi trait pour trait à Lexa,**_ informa Bellamy

 _ **\- Tu es sur ?**_ Demanda Marcus

 _ **\- A 98% oui**_

 _ **\- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un...**_

 _ **\- Tu pars ?**_ Fit Abby surprise

 _ **\- Je ne dois pas en avoir pour plus d'une semaine. Je reviens le plus vite possible, promis.**_

 _ **\- Je viens avec toi !**_ intervient à nouveau sa chérie

 _ **\- Reste ici, tu seras plus utile. Et c'est peut-être une mauvaise piste, donc je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir.**_

 _ **\- D'accord,**_ accepta-t-elle

Il l'embrassa vite fait et s'enfuit sous sa forme de loup.

Je me demandais vraiment qu'il pourrait aller voir. Mais il nous expliquera à son retour.

Je repris la conversation :

 _ **\- Bon, déjà on va commencer par chercher juste nous cinq en un premier temps. On ne prévient pas encore le maire, pour ne pas créer un vent d'alerte. Octavia et Bellamy vous irez vers le nord. Lincoln vers l'Est. Puis Abby et moi, on va vers le sud et l'Ouest. On reste dans une zone de 100 Km pour commencer. On inspecte chaque recoins et on se rejoins ici dès qu'on a fini. Si on a une piste, on prévient les autres. C'est compris ?**_

 _ **\- Compris ! acquiesça tous**_

On se transforma tous en loup sauf Abby bien sur, et on s'élança chacun dans des différentes directions.

Quelques heures plus tard, on se retrouvait tous dans le camp. Personne n'avait trouvé aucun indice. On allait se reposer pour recommencer pareil le lendemain.

Pendant une semaine entière, on gardait le même schéma. Mais ce n'était pas glorieux car on ne trouvait rien de concluant.

J'étais de plus en plus en colère, et démunie.

 *** Emma** *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le repas de Noël. Je suis rentrée chez moi pour finir mes derniers jours à mon travail avant de démissionner. Puis j'ai décidé de déménager à Storybrook, de redémarrer une nouvelle vie.

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai commencé mon nouveau travail de chérif. Mon père était le seul de la ville. Il m'a proposé qu'on travaille ensemble, ce que j'ai accepté volontiers.

Je suis chez mes parents, le temps de me trouver un appartement. Killian a cherché à me contacter mais après avoir mis les choses au clair, on a officiellement rompu. Je n'ai pas recroisé le maire depuis notre discussions.

On commence une nouvelle semaine, le midi je vais souvent voir Ruby chez Granny's et je mange là-bas. Je rentrai dans ce restaurant et m'installa à ma place devenu habituelle.

Ruby s'avançait tout sourire vers moi et on discutait tranquillement. Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, Regina entrait avec son fils. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer s'avançait et s'asseoir à une table dos à moi.

 _ **\- Va la voir, me dit Ruby**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- Emma ! Allo la lune, ici la terre. M'appela la serveuse en haussant un peu la voix**_

 _ **\- Oui ? Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Va lui parler, tu en meurt d'envie.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- A chaque fois qu'elle apparaît dans une pièce, tu perds la tête.**_

 _ **\- Pff tu as fumé non ? Riais-je**_

 _ **\- Arrête de dire des bêtises jolie blonde, et bouge tes fesses pour aller lui parler**_

Ruby continua son travail pendant que je finissais mon repas. Henry me jeta quelques regards en souriant. Sourire que je lui rendis. Il se leva et vient vers moi.

 _ **\- Salut Emma !**_

 _ **\- Hey gamin ! ça va ? Tu as passé un bon Noël ?**_

 _ **\- Ouiii super !**_

 _ **\- Tu voulais me parler ?**_

 _ **\- Je voulais t'inviter à manger chez maman.**_

 _ **\- Ta mère est d'accord ?**_

 _ **\- Oui !**_

 _ **\- T'es sur ?**_

 _ **\- Oui oui, elle est d'accord !**_

 _ **\- C'est quand ?**_

 _ **\- Demain soir et on mange à 20h ?!**_

 _ **\- D'accord**_

 _ **\- Génial !**_

Il me prit dans ses bras ce qui me surpris et en croire le regard de Regina, elle aussi l'est.

Bien sur j'ai pu voir ses yeux qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle détourne le regard.

Puis il rejoignit sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du chapitre =) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites le moi en commentaire et si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, je suis toute ouï.**

 **Merci au précédents commentaires et aux lecteurs silencieux :-***

 **A bientôt**


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Salut! Un gros merci pour vos commentaires, Fav etc.. Merci à ceux qui me lisent!**_

 _ **Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre qui est centré sur SwanQueen. Pour les clexa, faudra attendre un peu mais promis je ne les oublie pas!**_

 _ **Désolée pour les fautes.. Je corrige de mon mieux! Je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira..**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**_

 _ **Ps: Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens...**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 *** Emma** *

Le lendemain soir, j'étais anxieuse. Plus l'heure approchait et plus le stress montait. Je me suis

habillée classe mais naturelle. J'ai acheté un bouquet de fleur au passage. J'arrivais devant sa porte aux alentours de 20h comme prévu. Je sonna à la porte et quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, la brune m'ouvrit. La surprise dans son regard.

\- **Emma ?! Mais...**

 **\- Bonsoir ! c'est pour vous ! Lui dis-je en tendant les fleurs**

 **\- Que faites vous là ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici, devant chez moi ?**

 **\- Vous me faites une blague...?!**

 **\- Swan, ai-je la tête en train de me marrer là ?**

 **\- Non, non... mais vous m'avez invité hier**

 **\- Hier ? Henry vient ici immédiatement !**

Henry arriva et me sourit. Je ne comprenais pas son manège.

 **\- Henry tu m'as bien invité ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui, dit-il timidement**

 **\- Sans mon autorisation ? Jeune homme tu te crois chez toi tout permis ?!**

 **\- Mais maman...**

 **\- Non pas de mais ! ça ne se fait pas ! Tu as douze ans, et tu penses que tu peux déjà faire la fête ?! Et en plus avec une quasi inconnue ?!**

 **\- Écoute moi maman ! Je l'ai pas invité pour moi !**

 **\- Va dans ta chambre !**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu es puni dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin pour aller à l'école !**

 **\- Pfff !**

On attendit qu'il monta et il claqua sa porte de chambre. Elle reprit la conversation, plus mal à l'aise.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour ce que mon fils à fait.**

 **\- Ah... euh... ça arrive! ce n'est pas grave. C'était une mauvaise blague d'enfant.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui à prit. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça.**

 **\- Bon, beh... je vais rentrer chez moi. Tenez quand même les fleurs.**

Je lui donna le bouquet, et dans un soupir silencieux et le cœur brisé. Je tourna les talons et partit. Je fis trois quatre mètres quand Regina m'interpella.

 **\- Emma !**

 **\- Mh ?**

 **\- Vous voulez manger quand même ici ? Car à la base c'est ce que vous pensiez, et je m'en veux pour ce que mon fils à fait. Je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir comme ça.**

 **\- Vous êtes sur ? Je ne veux pas déranger !**

 **\- Non du tout ! Henry est puni, donc je vais passer la soirée seule. Autant que ça soit en bonne compagnie, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **\- Avec plaisir alors !**

Je rentra dans sa demeure, elle me prit mes affaires pour les ranger pendant que j'admirai le hall. Elle me fit visiter vite fait et on s'arrêta dans la cuisine où un plat de lasagne cuisait.

 **\- C'est une maison magnifique !**

 **\- Merci !**

 **\- Je peux aller voir Henry ?**

 **\- Si vous le souhaitez swan mais il reste puni ! Sa chambre est en haut des escaliers et la première porte à gauche.**

 **\- Merci ! Je reviens vite !**

Je toquai à sa porte de chambre avant de m'y engouffrer. Je ne comprenais pas son geste et je voulais des explications.

 **\- Hey gamin !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je ne vais pas t'engueuler. Tu peux m'expliquer.**

 **\- Je voulais vous rapprocher...**

 **\- Comment ça ? Qui vous ?**

 **\- Ma mère et toi. Je sais que c'est idiot d'avoir fait ça mais...**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Ma mère s'est beaucoup sacrifié pour moi. Elle pense que je ne suis pas au courant, mais j'ai commençai à comprendre petit à petit. Je voulais lui faire plaisir et l'aider à trouver sa fin heureuse.**

 **\- Ce sont des affaires de grand ça. On n'a pas le droit de contrôler les sentiments et les gens.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

- **Ce n'est pas grave gamin mais promet moi de ne plus recommencer.**

 **\- Promis !**

Après cette discussions, je redescendis rejoindre la maîtresse de maison. L'odeur des lasagnes me titilla les narines et mon estomac se réveilla.

 **\- Tu as un bon fils. Même s'il fait des bêtises, ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui.**

 **\- Vous allez m'apprendre à être mère ?**

 **\- C'est une simple remarque.**

Elle ne répondit rien, un sourire discret en coin. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir devant une assiette mise et s'installa face à moi.

On mangea, tranquillement, discuta calmement puis à la fin du repas, elle me proposa de s'installer sur le canapé du salon pour un dernier verre.

Je me cala comme je pus sur le canapé et me demanda ce que je voulais boire. Elle revient avec mon verre de vin et s'installa à côté de moi.

 *** Regina ***

C'est une fin de journée habituelle, après mon travaille à la mairie, je suis allée chercher mon fils. Il commençait à faire ses devoirs pendant que je préparai son repas.

Quand vient 20h, on sonna à la porte. Je n'attendais personne ce soir. Avec Robin c'était fini depuis quelques jours.

J'ouvris la porte et elle est là devant moi. Que fait-elle ici ?

Mon fils l'a invité ce soir. Non mais pour quelle raison avoir fait cela. Je suis en colère contre lui car je me tue à l'éviter, et là, la voilà devant moi.

Depuis le jour de Noël, j'ai tout fait pour être le plus loin d'elle possible. Quand elle est repartit à New-York, ça été simple. Mais le jour où j'ai appris son déménagement, ça a changé la donne. Elle s'est installé chez ses parents, Snow me l'a dit. J'ai lutté pour ne pas lui parler. Je veillais sur elle dans l'ombre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner longtemps. Même si elle ne me voyait pas, je restais assez près d'elle. Une autre agression était impensable.

Abby me prenait pour une folle, mais elle me rassurait. Pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai appris à me contrôler de mieux en mieux.

Quand elle est rentrait dans ma maison. Tout se passait bien.

Assise sur le canapé, je gardais une distance de sécurité même si ça ne changeait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas trente centimètres de plus, qui me ralentira.

Au fil de la conversation, elle se déplaça lentement vers moi. Tout en elle flirtait avec le danger, avec moi.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle me demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir retenue ce soir ?**

 **\- Pour réparer la bêtise de mon fils...**

 **\- Ah !**

 **\- Vous auriez préféré ne pas rester ?**

 **\- Si, je passe l'une de mes meilleurs soirée. Même si elle n'a pas trop bien commençait.**

 **\- C'est un véritable plaisir et ça change de mes soirées habituelle.**

 **\- J'ai une envie folle...**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus vers moi. Mon désir et ma soif augmentaient de plus en plus.

 **\- Emma... murmurai-je**

Elle ne répondit pas.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! ARRÊTE !**

Elle s'arrêta nette et me regarda tristement, blessé. Elle commença à se lever.

 **\- Emma, ne part pas...**

Son silence me frappa à nouveau. Elle ouvre bientôt la porte quand j'apparais devant elle en lui barrant le passage. Surprise de me voir là en moins d'une seconde, elle fit un pas en arrière.

 **\- Parle moi...**

 **\- Co... comment ?**

 **\- Je suis...**

 **\- Tu es ?**

 **\- Un vampire, dis-je si bas que je ne sus pas de suite si elle l'avait entendu**

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me répondit septique :

 **\- Un vampire ?! Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule ! ça n'existe pas !**

 **\- Il y a un monde que tu ne connais pas, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le connais pas, qu'il n'existe pas...**

 **\- Ce sont des histoires ! De simple histoire qu'on raconte lorsqu'on est enfant ! Et les sorcières, les fées et les trolls aussi tant qu'on y est!**

 **\- Emma**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas les contes pour enfant aussi ! Attention à la méchante reine, elle va nous empoisonner ! Continua-t-elle sans m'entendre**

J'allais d'un endroit à un autre sans qu'elle puisse me suivre avec ses yeux.

 **\- Je suis plus rapide que le vent !**

Je sortis dehors dans mon jardin où elle me suivit. Et j'arrachai à mains nue une branche de mon pommier et le balançai contre un rocher. La branche se brisa.

 **\- J'ai une force surhumaine !**

Je grimpai sur mon toit et sauta pour atterrir juste devant elle sans effort.

 **\- Je suis plus agile que n'importe quel être vivant sur terre...**

Je m'approcha vers elle.

 **\- Je suis le plus grand prédateur... et pour couronner le tout tout t'attire chez moi, mes traits, mon odeur, mes yeux... tout est pour tromper mes proies avant de...**

Je m'arrêta là, dégoûtée de moi même.

 **\- Tu es effrayée ? Demandai-je**

Elle me fixe toujours, en pleine réflexions face à toutes ses nouvelles informations. Elle me sonde, peut-être cherche-t-elle à lire mon âme. Quand elle souffla quelques mots.

 **\- Effrayée ? Non. Intriguée ? Oui.**

 **\- Tu me crois ?**

 **\- Je ne l'assimile pas encore mais je ne peux que te croire.**

 **\- Je suis un monstre...**

 **\- C'est faux !**

 **\- Tu comprends pourquoi on ne doit plus se voir ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non non ! C'est hors de question !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Pourquoi tu côtoie plein de personne, et moi tu veux me fuir ?**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas quel effet tu as sur moi ! Et je pourrais te blesser à tout moment !**

 **\- Non j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas.**

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue pour attirer mon regard.

 **\- Laisse moi prendre la décision. Je prend le risque si c'est pour rester auprès de toi.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie comme ça**

 **\- Ne choisis pas pour moi ! Laisse moi une chance.**

Je pris sa main et l'emmena à nouveau sur le canapé de mon salon. On s'y installa, et le silence aussi.

 *** Emma ***

J'étais surprise, tétanisé à un moment, attendrie par son regard remplie de tristesse. Mais malgré tout, ma curiosité était piqué au vif.

 **\- Je peux te poser des questions ? Demandai-je**

 **\- Oui bien sur**

 **\- Vous êtes nombreux ?**

 **\- Ici ou sur terre ?**

 **\- Vous êtes beaucoup ici ?**

 **\- A Storybrook, on est quatre vampires. Et il y a aussi des loups.**

 **\- Des loups ?! Des loups loups ?**

 **\- Ce sont des humains qui peuvent se transformer en loup quand ils veulent.**

 **\- Il y en a ici ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Vous êtes amis ?**

 **\- Nous sommes des ennemis à la base. Mais on se tolère et je suis maire, donc j'ai divisé des territoires et j'ai instauré des règles.**

 **\- Tu manges quoi ?**

 **\- Elle ria.**

 **\- Mais quoi ? Fis-je semblant d'être offusqué**

Tes questions me font rire.

 **\- Dis le que je pose des questions bête !**

 **\- Non, c'est la situation surtout. La plupart des humains seraient partit en courant à la seconde où il y avait un danger. Et toi, non, tu es encore là et tu me parles comme si tout est normal.**

 **\- C'est mal ?**

 **\- C'est irréfléchis... mais je suis ravie.**

 **\- Alors, vous mangez quoi ?**

 **\- On se nourrit de sang humain normalement. Mais nous, on se nourrit de sang d'animaux.**

 **\- C'est pareil ?**

 **\- Mmmh... non le sang d'humain est un pur élixir qui nous comble au plus haut point. Avec les animaux, nous sommes jamais autant rassasié.**

 **\- D'accord ! Je comprend. Quel effet j'ai sur toi ?**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui très...**

 **\- Ton odeur enflamme mes sens et mon odorat. Une douce drogue, un pur élixir pour moi. La tentation est immense.**

 **\- Tout les vampires ressentent ça chez moi ?!**

 **\- Non, on ne sent pas tous les mêmes odeurs.**

 **\- Et vous brillez au soleil ?**

 **\- Non du tout ! quelle idée, c'est ridicule. Et on ne brûle pas non plus. Même si on préfère la nuit, le soleil ne nous blesse pas.**

 **\- J'ai vu un film, où les vampires brillaient au soleil ! Et dire qu'à l'époque je ne me doutais pas une seconde que cela existait vraiment.**

 **\- Tu regrette ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout ! Et au fait, ton fils aussi en est un ?**

Elle se figea, le regard vide, puis baissa les yeux.

 **\- Je n'ai pas posé la bonne question. Je suis navrée !**

 **\- Non, il n'en est pas un... me dit-elle**

 **\- Ah bon ?!**

 **\- Je refuse qu'il meurt, je veux le voir vieillir, vivre sa vie.**

 **\- Raconte moi l'histoire de la grande Regina Mills.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une histoire fascinante...**

 **\- Steuplaiiit, me dit-elle en me faisant les yeux doux**

 **\- D'accord, je te raconte et ses yeux là ne me feront pas toujours céder...**

Je pris une inspiration profonde avant de dévoiler mon histoire.

 **\- C'était un soir où je sortais de la mairie. J'étais déjà maire de Storybrook à cette époque et Henry avait deux ans environ. Son père est mort lorsque j'étais enceinte de six mois. Je me suis retrouvée seule et j'avais perdue mon premier amour, donc j'étais dévastée. J'en voulais à la terre entière jusqu'à la naissance de mon fils, mon trésor. Ta mère m'a énormément aidé.**

 **Donc, cette nuit là où tout as basculé, je sortais du travail en direction de l'appartement de ta mère pour récupérer mon fils. Car Snow me le gardait le soir de temps en temps.**

 **Il pleuvait, il faisait nuit, je suis sortie de ma voiture quand soudain j'ai eu un coup derrière la tête. Je suis tombée et un gars m'a traîné jusque dans une ruelle. Il m'a battu et abusé de moi. Une fois son affaire fini, il m'a planté un coup de couteau pour me tuer. Il m'a laisser pour morte à quelques pas de mon fils.**

 **Quelques longues minutes plus tard d'agonie, une jeune femme m'a trouvé dans cet état. Elle m'a examiner et elle a comprit que j'allais mourir, j'avais perdu trop de sang. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle pouvait me faire vivre mais que j'allais avoir une vie différente. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était un vampire et que j'avais le choix : mourir ou devenir un vampire et vivre. Je ne pensais qu'à mon fils, j'ai accepté. Il avait déjà perdu son père, je refusais de l'abandonner à mon tour. Cette femme c'était Abby.**

 **\- Je.. c'est énormément de courage car ce n'étais pas un choix facile...**

 **\- Sur le coup, il a été simple car Henry était et est ma vie. Après, la transformation à été douloureuse mais Abby, Clarke et Raven, m'ont énormément aidé.**

 **\- Mais ça fait 10 ans ?**

 **\- Environ oui, je suis encore une très jeune vampire mais j'ai mis deux grosses années, où j'étais loin de mon fils, pour apprendre à me contrôler. Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours mais je ne regrette en rien mon choix car voir mon fils vieillir est ma plus grande joie.**

 **\- Je suis écœurée par ce qu'on t'a fais mais impressionnée surtout.**

On parla encore quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentra chez elle. Je me senti apaisée de lui avoir raconté tout ça.

 *** Lexa** *

Un jour, on couru à travers la forêt avec Abby, comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours. On allait de plus en plus loin chaque jours. Quand soudain, on repéra deux personnes qui avança vers nous à toute allure. C'était Anya et Raven. On s'arrêta toute les quatre. Raven et Abby se prirent dans leur bras. Pendant qu'Anya et moi, on reprenait notre forme humaine.

 **\- On doit vous parler ! m'informa Anya**

 **\- Qu'y a t-il ?**

 **\- C'est... Clarke, murmura Raven**

 **\- Clarke ?! Dis-je surprise en même temps que le vampire à mes côtés**

 **\- On l'a cherche depuis Noël, rajoutai-je**

 **\- On pense savoir où elle est, dit Raven**

 **\- Où ? Demandai-je précipitamment**

 **\- Elle a été beaucoup déplacé, mais la dernière fois elle était au sommet d'une montagne au canada. On pense que c'est leur base.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes revenu sans elle ?**

 **\- Lexa, on n'est pas assez forte et nous sommes que deux je te signale. Répliqua ma sœur**

 **\- Ils sont au moins une centaine. Mais on a repéré quelques personnes dans les rangs les plus haut. Expliqua Raven**

 **\- Ce sont des vampires ? Interrogea Abby**

 **\- Des vampires et des loups ensemble. Répondit Anya**

 **\- On doit prévenir les autres et trouver du renfort. Et on avisera ensuite pour son sauvetage !**

On rentrait tous dans notre camps et lorsqu'on fut tous réuni. Je pris la parole :

 **\- Anya et Raven, nous ont signalé que Clarke était sûrement retenue au canada. Par des loups et des vampires. Ils sont nombreux donc il nous faut trouver du renfort !**

Après cette information, tout le monde se prépara pour aller chercher des connaissances qu'ils avaient et qui voudraient bien nous aider. Le temps pressé. Je ne savais pas comment aller Clarke mais elle ne devait pas être traitée comme une reine. Je tuerais chaque personne qui lui ont touché un cheveu !

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu avec quelques révélations... Passez une bonne soirée (ou journée lol)!**_

 _ **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Je vous met ce chapitre et c'est l'avant dernier. Je mettrais le dernier chapitre dans quelques jours :-) ! J'espère que ma fic vous plait et vous intrigue un peu.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes!**

 **Aucun personnages ne m'appartiens...**

 **Laissez moi vos avis en commentaire et merci pour votre lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 *** Regina** *

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis la soirée avec Emma. On ne s'était pas revu, et je voulais la laisser respirer. Après ce que je lui ai apprit, c'est normal qu'elle veuille prendre ses distances.

Comme tout les jours, j'étais à mon bureau au milieux de différents dossier. Quand soudain on frappa à ma porte. Je dis d'entrer et je ne releva pas les yeux de suite. Mais cette odeur, ce sang je le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 **\- Mlle Swan !**

 **\- Regina ! Plus besoin de se vouvoyer et de « Mlle swan ».**

Je souris en la regardant. Je me leva, m'approcha de ma proie, et lui glissa à l'oreille avec ma voix sensuelle **« Mlle Swan vous va si bien, je me tuerais de ne pas le dire quand je vous vois ».**

Elle resta figée tout le long et ferma les yeux lorsque mes mots lui caressa l'oreille.

Je souris de plus bel à mon effet sur elle. Je me recule d'un pas et resta face à elle. Attendant quelques secondes qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, je laissa balader les miens sur ses courbes. Quand elle me fit sursauter:

 **\- La vue vous plaît ? Me dit-elle**

 **\- vous voir est toujours un régal Mlle Swan...**

Le silence se fit doux, que je coupa assez court.

 **\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Déjà qu'on se tutoie et je voulais t'inviter en vacance à la montagne pour faire du ski pendant une semaine ?**

 **\- Du ski ? Quel romantisme ! Ironisai-je**

 **\- Loin de la ville, la neige sous nos pieds, la chaleur envahissante d'un chalet se réchauffant par le feu d'une cheminée...**

 **\- Je n'aime pas faire du ski...**

 **\- Ah ! Dommage !**

 **\- Et il y a Henry...**

 **\- Mes parents pourront le garder !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas abuser autant d'eux. Je l'ai déjà trop fait dans le passé.**

 **\- Juste un week-end alors ?**

 **\- Laisse moi m'organiser et je te dirais ma réponse.**

 **\- Super !** Dit-elle d'un air enfantin qui me fit craquer

Quelques jours plus tard, je m'étais organisé avec mes seconds. J'avais ensuite confirmé à Emma que j'étais libre le week-end suivant. Snow m'avait convaincu qu'elle veillerait sur Henry et j'avais confiance en elle. Henry appréciait Snow et David.

Le week-end suivant, on était en route pour la station de ski à quelques heures de Storybrook. Je refusa de monter dans sa voiture du siècle dernier.

 **\- Heeey! elle est parfaite ma voiture !**

Je souris et l'invita à monter dans ma voiture. Elle ne bougea pas, me fixant de ses yeux océan.

 **\- Allez, monte.** Souriais-je. **A moins que tu cours derrière ?**

 **\- Pfff... ma voiture est aussi bien que la tienne,** répliqua-t-elle

Je souris avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur à fond. La route se passa sans encombre. On discutait, la radio en fond sonore. Elle chanta à quelques moments, elle regarda le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Je l'écoutais parler, respirer et chanter.

Quelques heures plus tard, on arrivait au chalet.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un lit double, ça te gène ?** Me demanda-t-elle

 **\- Je ne dors pas donc tu auras le lit pour toi seulement**

 **\- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ?**

Je ria, elle fait mine de bouder, ce qui l'a rend encore plus attirante.

 **\- Mooh Mlle Swan boude,** souris-je

 **\- Pff même pas vrai !**

 **\- Non, j'ai l'habitude ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

Elle acquiesça et posa ses affaires sur le lit. Puis on décida d'aller au village voisin pour marcher, faire une petite ballade dans la neige quand soudain Emma me défia.

 **\- La première qui arrive en haut de ce sommet, me dit-elle en me montrant la montagne devant nous. Gagnera et pourra donner un gage à l'autre.**

 **\- Emma...** soufflai-je

 **\- Quoi? Tu as peur ?**

 **\- Je vais gagner facilement,** souris-je

 **\- Pas le droit d'utiliser tes super pouvoirs !**

 **\- Marché conclu, on se retrouve en haut !**

Je m'éloigna d'elle d'un air de défie dans le regard. Lorsque j'arrivai en bas des pistes, je cherchais la blonde du regard mais elle avait disparu. Je m'avança vers la foret pour me cacher du regard des touristes et m'élança en direction du sommet. Je sais que je ne devais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs mais techniquement courir ce n'est pas un pouvoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouva au sommet attendant la blonde.

Les minutes passèrent, je guettais chaque arrivant au sommet avec l'espoir de voir Emma.

Les heures passèrent, je commençai à me poser des questions. « c'est bien ici qu'on devait se retrouver ? », « elle s'est peut-être trompé de lieu ? », « il y a beaucoup de monde donc ce n'est pas rapide ».

J'attendis encore deux heures, elle n'était toujours pas là. L'inquiétude s'infiltra en moi. Je commença à la cherchais dans la montagne vers les autres pistes de ski. Le soleil commençai à se coucher doucement, le froid s'intensifiait. Elle a peut-être eu un accident. Je continua mes recherches encore et encore. Les pistes ne sont plus accessible et toujours pas de blonde. La nuit se fit de plus en plus. Je redoubla d'effort pour retourner chaque centimètres de cette montagne. Son odeur n'était nul part sur mon chemin.

Je décida de rentrer au chalet, l'inquiétude à son paroxysme. Je devais trouver une solution pour la retrouver. La nuit était déjà entamé quand j'entrai dans le chalet. Le choc fut d'une violence. Des sentiments divers se percutèrent en moi. Le soulagement, la surprise, la colère, l'envie, tout s'entrechoquaient !

Des bougies étaient allumé partout dans la pièce principale. Emma se tenait là. Au milieu de ses flammes qui dansaient autour d'elle. Elle me regarda avec un demi sourire, attendant ma réaction. J'étais figée luttant toujours pour comprendre.

 **\- Surprise !** me dit-elle joyeusement

 **\- Tu n'es pas... Quoi ?!** dis-je perdue

 **\- J'ai préparer...** commença-t-elle quand je la coupa

 **\- Tu es monté au sommet ?** Demandai-je en gardant mon calme

 **\- Mmmh, non pas vraiment. Je voulais t'éloigner simplement du chalet pour te préparer une surprise.**

 **\- TU TE REND COMPTE DE LA PEUR QUE J'AI EU ? JE T'AI ATTENDU LA BAS EMMA ! ET ENSUITE JE T'AI CHERCHE PENDANT DES HEURES ! JE T'AI CRU, DISPARU, MORTE ! TU COMPRENDS ?**

 **\- Je suis...**

 **\- NON ! j'ai couru dans tout les recoins de cette foutu montagne ! je t'ai cherché pendant plusieurs heures Emma !**

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi quand je fonça sur ses lèvres. Sans douceur au début, elle se laissa faire. Quand elle me rendit mon baiser, je m'enflamma et la poussa dans la seule chambre. Elle buta contre le lit. Nos lèvres restèrent collés. Se découvrant, se délectant. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux noir en me tirant encore vers elle. Elle était allongé sur le lit et moi au dessus. Le désir était de plus en plus intense. Le feu dans ma gorge de faisait de plus en plus violent. Je descendis mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire et atterris contre son cou, qu'elle tendit pour mis laisser la place. Quand soudain, je bondis hors du lit. Emma réagit immédiatement comme une décharge qu'elle reçu :

 **\- Pars pas !**

 **\- Emma...**

Elle se releva du lit, et s'avança vers moi en me répétant de rester avec elle. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé depuis que j'avais bondi hors de la chaleur de ses bras.

 **\- J'ai peur...** murmurai-je

Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis mon nez à nouveau dans son cou.

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi. Et on ira à ton allure. Mais je t'en supplie ne me repousse pas.**

Son odeur me donna un doux vertige mais j'ai peur de perdre pied et de l'a blesser.

Après quelques minutes d'apaisement, on se détacha et je l'embrassa doucement.

Je souris quand j'entendis son estomac crier famine.

 **\- Je t'invite à manger. Tu veux manger quoi ? Italien ? Mexicain ? Chinois ? Français ?**

 **\- Je veux rester ici ce soir.**

Je lui prépara une salade composé et du poulet déjà cuit. On n'avait pas grand chose mais je me débrouillais avec ce qu'on avait prit pour venir au chalet.

 *** Emma ***

Après avoir mangé, enfin moi j'ai mangé et elle, elle m'a regardait. Je trouvais cela étrange et dérangeant au début, mais on discutait beaucoup et ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la bienveillance.

Ensuite on se cala sur le canapé où une petite TV était installé. Elle m'ouvrit les bras, je m'y installa sans réfléchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis dans ses bras et je sentis qu'elle me déposa dans le lit.

Le lendemain soir, on rentra à Storybrook. La journée est passé assez vite, j'ai skié un peu, on a baladé et on a nettoyé le chalet.

Arrivées à notre destination, on rentra dans son manoir vide lorsqu'une personne apparut. Je reconnus le Dr Griffin quand Regina confirma.

 **\- Abby !**

 **\- Je dois te parler, c'est urgent.**

 **\- Dis moi !**

Elle me regarda quand la brune devant moi repris.

 **\- Elle est au courant... pour nous.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Tu lui as tout dis ?**

 **\- Presque...**

Je me racla la gorge pour signaler que j'étais toujours présente. Abby me regarda et un demi sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. J'en fut soulagé.

 **\- Clarke a été... enlevé,** expliqua-t-elle la voix brisée

 **\- Sérieux ?! Par qui ?**

D'après nos informations, ce sont des vampires et des loups qui se sont associés mais on ne sait pas exactement pour quoi. On doit rassembler le plus d'aide possible avant d'attaquer leur base.

 **\- Je sais qui je vais allé chercher.**

 **\- Je viens vous aider !** interviens-je

 **\- Hors de question !** Répliqua Regina en se tournant vers moi

 **\- Pourquoi ?!**

 **\- C'est trop dangereux !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux, je suis d'accord avec Regina**

 **\- OK, bon je vais rentrer chez moi.**

Je prie mon sac et sorti du manoir après avoir salué les deux vampires. Je claqua la porte et m'avança sur l'allée en pierre quand soudain Abby m'interpella.

 **\- Emma, je peux te parler deux secondes ?**

Je me retourna vers elle pour l'écouter.

 **\- Regina veut juste te protéger. Ce n'est pas contre toi ou qu'on ne veut pas de ton aide. Mais ce sont des personnes surhumaine. Ma fille est entre leur griffes depuis Décembre et je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. Regina ne supporterais pas de te perdre.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas être faible et inutile... mais je comprends et il faut que vous retrouviez Clarke avant tout et au plus vite.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas faible et inutile. Tu es le paradis pour Gina, n'en doute pas. Je le sens quand je la voit proche de toi.**

 **\- Merci. Elle est aussi le miens.**

 **\- J'y vais, on se revoit bientôt.**

 **\- Volontiers !**

Elle s'en alla. Je regardais la porte d'entrée d'un coté et le portillon de sortie à l'opposé. J'inspirai un coup, avant de me diriger vers le manoir à nouveau. Je tapa contre le bois blanc et entra dans la chaleur du lieu. Quand soudain, une tornade brune me pris dans ses bras. Je ferma les yeux pour me délecter de son odeur et de son corps contre le mien. Je m'excusa mais elle me coupa la parole en mettant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris et on s'embrassa quelques minutes. La douceur de ses caresses, le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau. Tout me rend folle d'elle. Je retiens mes gestes pour ne pas la brusquer et elle, elle retient ses gestes pour ne pas me blesser.

Je repris mes esprits quand l'oxygène me manqua. Je me recula pour reprendre mon souffle. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'effaça avec mon pouce et ancra mon regard dans le sien.

 **\- Je resterais sagement à Storybrook. Parfois je réagis bêtement.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Allez, va chercher... euh tu vas chercher qui au fait ?**

 **\- Ma grande sœur, Zelena et sa chérie.**

 **\- D'accord. Bon courage !**

 **\- On se revoit vite.** Me dit-elle en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois et puis partit assez vite.

Cinq jours que Regina était partit. Cinq jours d'inquiétude. Je m'étais rapproché, pendant ces jours là, de son fils. On jouait souvent au jeux vidéos ensemble. La journée, je demandais à mon père du travail, des occupations.

Cet après-midi là, on nous avait signalé une tentative de braquage dans un magasin. Je me rendis sur place. L'endroit était calme, un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Je sortie de la voiture de fonction, quand on me bâillonna et m'attacha les poignets dans le dos. Je n'eus le temps d'aucune réaction. Je me débattais, mais on m'assomma. La douleur, le noir, le silence.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, le froid me transperça de tout les côtés. J'étais sur un sol dur. J'ouvris les yeux et porta ma main à ma tête, pas de sang. Je regarda autour de moi, j'étais dans une prison assez grande. Je me dirigea vers les barreaux pour y voir de l'autre coté quand j'entendis un faible « attention » avant que je touche le fer. Je sursauta en un petit cris que j'étouffai au mieux, et me retourna en un bond. Je vis dans un coin au fond contre le mur, une femme, blonde. Elle était assise parterre.

 **\- Pourquoi attention ?** Fis-je doucement

 **\- Ce métal brûle...**

Je regarda les barreaux et elle simultanément. Elle se leva et venait vers moi. Je la vis mieux, elle avait des brûlures sur les mains et les bras. Des yeux bleu éteint, sombre.

Je me rapprocha tout de même vers les barreaux pour les toucher, sous le regard attentif de la blonde. Je posa rapidement ma main sur le métal mais rien ne se passa. Je recommença en laissant ma main complètement. La blonde me regarda surprise, elle essaya à son tour avec méfiance et se brûla. Elle retient un hurlement de rage.

 **\- Tu es quoi ?** Me demanda-t-elle dos à moi

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demandai-je lorsqu'une fille arriva vers nous

Je l'observa en me reculant d'un pas en arrière. Je l'avais déjà vu quelques part me semble-t-il. Mes souvenirs refont surface, elle était à Storybrook !

 **\- Alors bien dormi Swan ?** Cracha-t-elle

 **\- Je fais quoi ici ?!**

 **\- Tu seras le repas de ta nouvelle colocataire, ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas mangé. On n'est pas si cruels.** Ricana-t-elle en partant

Je me retourna vers la blonde, qui me fit face, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'on ne distinguait plus le bleu de ses yeux.

 **\- Tu es... un vampire !?**

 **\- Et toi mon repas !**

Elle se rapprocha de moi, telle une prédatrice, quand je tenta un dernier recours.

 **\- Clarke ?** Demandai-je

Elle s'arrêta en me dévisageant cherchant des indices sur qui j'étais.

 **\- Comment connaît tu mon prénom ?**

 **\- Tu es vraiment LA Clarke ?!**

 **\- …**

Tout le monde te cherche à Storybrook ! J'ai rencontré ta mère, Abby.

 **\- On me... cherche ?**

 **\- Bien sur ! Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis une amie proche de Regina. Ta mère m'a dis qu'ils te cherchaient depuis ta disparition et ils savent où tu es situé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils viennent pas alors ? Tu mens !**

 **\- Non ! Abby a dit qu'ils cherchaient du renfort et ils allaient venir très bientôt.**

Elle semblait lutter fortement. De colère elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur et se replaça sur le sol. Elle se replongea dans ses pensées, le regard vide.

Je ne voulais pas de ce silence, je ne voulais pas sombrer dans la solitude et sa détresse me donna de l'empathie. Je m'approcha doucement vers elle et m'assis juste à côté du vampire.

Si elle aurait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait bien avant que je reprenne conscience dans cette prison.

 **\- Qui était cette fille qui est venue tout à l'heure ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais je ne me souviens pas trop.**

 **\- C'est celle qui m'a piégée ici...**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'ai pensé que c'était Lexa de loin, et quand je me suis approchée d'elle, je me suis fais attaqué...**

 **\- C'est Lexa ? Mais elle habite à Storybrook ?**

 **\- Non, justement ce n'est pas Lexa mais elle lui ressemble énormément. Et je suis tombée dans son piège. La salope de tout à l'heure, s'appelle Costia. Tu as dût croisé Lexa en ville.**

On discutait un peu, on fit connaissance. Je lui raconta mon passé, mon histoire. Elle parla de plus en plus, ce qui me rassurais.

 *** Lexa ***

Cela faisait quelques jours que les loups et les vampires sont allé chercher du renfort. Je me retrouva seule avec Bellamy et Anya. On parlait combat et stratégie. Attendant les renforts, on s'entraînait le plus possible.

En plein entraînement, les premiers renforts débarquèrent. Octavia et Lincoln avec deux autres loups. Octavia fit les présentations. Une femme plus âgée que moi, la peau noire et le regard dur puis un homme grand et costaud, assez impressionnant au premier abord. Ils se prénommaient, Indra et Nyko.

On fit connaissance, si Nyko était le plus imposant des deux, c'est celui qui se battait le moins. C'était un loup assez pacifiste mais sa connaissance des plantes et des soins nous aidera pendant la mission sauvetage de Clarke.

Anya et Indra se battaient quand d'autre loups débarquèrent. Cette fois-ci, c'était Ruby accompagnée de deux loups. Bryan et Nathan. Un couple plus réservé et méfiant. Ils étaient plus mince et ne devaient pas se battre souvent. Mais en m'entraînant avec eux, je vis leur potentiel. Ils bougent plus rapidement et fatiguent plus facilement leur adversaire.

Deux jours plus tard, les renforts continuèrent à arriver. Ce sont quatre vampires qui s'avancèrent dans le territoire. Les nouveaux loups restèrent sur leur garde sous forme de loup. Je reconnu l'odeur d'Abby et trois vampires avec elle. J'informai les loups que les vampires qui viendront ici pour nous aider, sont nos alliés. Abby se tenait devant moi et nous présenta ses amis Jackson, Harper et Niylah. Je m'avança vers les vampires pour les accueillir. Méfiant, ils restèrent en retrait. Je me tourna vers les loups pour leur ordonner de se mettre sous forme humaine. Tout le monde obéissaient, sauf Indra. Je la fixa quelques longues secondes quand elle fit demi tour et partit. Anya et Nyko la suivirent.

Je découvris que Niylah et Harper avaient un pouvoir chacune. Niylah avait le don du dédoublement astral, et Harper elle pouvait projeter un bouclier et cela protéger des attaques magique des adversaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, de nouveaux renforts arrivèrent. Raven qui nous présenta Finn, Murphy et Emori. Cette dernière avait le don des illusions d'optique, elle lançait des illusions au camp adverse pour les déstabiliser.

Au début, les loups et les vampires étaient tous séparé, mais petit à petit, ils s'entraînèrent ensemble. Anya et Nyko avaient réussi à convaincre et calmer Indra.

Des duels comme Bellamy contre Finn, puis Niylah contre Bryan et Ruby, puis Bellamy et moi contre Octavia et Emori. Et cela continué pendant quelques jours et pendant ce temps, Nyko apprit certaine base de soin à Murphy et Jackson.

Je décida de commencer à envoyer une première équipe pour repérer les lieux.

Raven, Murphy, Emori et Niylah, vous allaient à la base. Vous restez discret et on reste en contact grâce au pouvoir de Niylah. Repéré les points faible.

Les quatre vampires filèrent à travers les bois.

 *** Regina ***

Une grosse semaine était passé depuis mon départ de Storybrook. Je suis allée en Alaska chercher ma grande sœur Zelena.

J'ai appris récemment que depuis plus de quinze ans, elle était devenu un vampire. Elle a eu de mauvaise fréquentation et pour son chéri de l'époque, elle avait accepté de se faire mordre par lui pour vivre ensemble pour toujours.

Puis quelques jours après sa transformation, son amant est partit. Elle, nouveau née et le cœur brisée, elle l'a poursuivit jusqu'à le retrouver et le tuer.

Ensuite, peu de temps après, elle rencontra Lily. Lily était solitaire mais en rencontrant ma sœur, le feeling était présent, elles ont fait un bout chemin ensemble. Elles sont devenues amies puis maintenant, elles sont en couple. Lily se sentait rejeté car c'était un dragon,c'est pour cela qu'elle a toujours été une solitaire et dur à cuire. Ma sœur est tombée sous son charme et son tempérament.

Zelena à découvert et appris son don avec l'aide de Lily. La maîtrise du feu.

Je n'ai jamais rencontrée Lily. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma sœur, en voyant ce que j'étais devenue, elle me raconta son histoire.

Elle m'avoua qu'elle m'avait longtemps évité, depuis sa transformation car elle avait honte d'elle.

Mais après ma transformation, il y a seulement deux-trois ans, j'avais décidé de retrouver ma sœur.

Depuis, on se voyait un peu plus souvent qu'avant mais on vivait nos vies assez loin.

Arrivée à Storybrook, on alla directement sur le territoire des loups. Il y avait quelques personnes, vampires et loups confondu. Certain discutent et d'autre se battent. Lexa vient à ma rencontre.

 **\- Bonsoir Madame le maire !**

 **\- Lexa. Je vous présente ma sœur Zelena et sa chérie Lily.**

 **\- Ah c'est gentil ! Merci de bien vouloir nous aider. J'ai envoyé une première équipe en repérage des lieux et on ne devrait pas tarder a avoir des premières nouvelles. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez vous entraîner au combat. Vous avez des dons ?**

 **\- Le feu !** Répondit ma sœur

Sur cette question, la brune au cotés de ma sœur, se recula et se transforma en dragon. Tout le monde, surpris, se figea, intrigué. Ils se rassemblèrent face au dragon. Ma sœur sauta sur son dos avec un grand sourire et dit fière d'elle.

 **\- Je vous présente ma femme !**

 **\- Wouaah ! Impressionnant !** Fit Bellamy

 **\- C'est fou !**

 **\- C'est génial !**

Certain firent des commentaires, tandis que d'autre l'observa fasciné.

Les dragons sont en voies de disparition. Il y a quelques centaines d'années, il y avait la chasse des dragons. La légende disait que si un vampire buvait du sang de dragon, il devenait encore plus performant et certain développé des pouvoirs. Les vampires du monde, chassait et tués tout les dragons qu'ils croisaient. Jusqu'il y a quelques années, où les dragons était devenu rare, voir inexistant. Lily devait être l'un des derniers dragons.

Quand j'ai su que ma sœur fréquenté un dragon, j'ai été contre au début mais voyant leur complicité. J'ai compris que leur couple était solide, elles se complétaient à merveille.

Soudain, un vampire bondit sur Lily et planta ses crocs. Avant qu'il fasse un geste de plus, Zelena sauta sur le mec et lui arracha les deux bras en arrière. Lily donna un coup de patte que Zelena évita soigneusement mais pas l'autre vampire, qui s'écrasa contre un arbre. Lexa, se transforma en loup et sauta sur le vampire. Il est retenu entre les griffes de Lexa et le sol. Je retiens Zelena et m'avança vers le vampire au sol. Je le prit par le cou, entre mes doigts. Lexa me laissa la place. Je serra si fort, que sa tête se détacha du reste de son corps.

 **\- Le prochain qui attaque Lily, il mourra aussi ! Est-ce bien clair ?** Sifflai-je

Lexa se plaça à mes côtés avec Zelena et Lily redevenue humaine, derrière. Lexa s'avança vers les autres.

 **\- Si vous êtes ici pour de mauvaises raisons ! Dégagez immédiatement !**

Elle les regarda d'un œil noir, mais personne ne bougea.

 **\- Bien ! Maintenant retournez à vos occupations et préparez vous au combat !**

Elle se tourna vers moi et présenta ses excuses à Lily. Puis alla voir Bellamy et Octavia.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait visiter la ville au couple. Je frappa à la porte de Snow pour chercher mon fils et voir Emma.

David ouvrit la porte avec espoir mais souffla lorsqu'il vu que c'était moi.

 **\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **\- Mamaaaaan !** cria Henry en courant vers moi

 **\- Mon chéri !** dis-je en le serrant contre moi, me mettant à sa hauteur

On n'était pas très tactile, surtout depuis qu'il grandit. Mais de temps en temps, un câlin nous faisait du bien. Soudain des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je les sécha, en restant à sa hauteur.

 **\- Qu'y a t-il ?** Demandai-je inquiète

 **\- Emma... elle...**

 **\- Emma ?!**

 **\- Elle a disparu...** murmura-t-il

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cerveau tourna cette phrase dans tout les sens. Je me releva pour faire face aux parents de la blonde.

Comment ça « Emma a disparu » ? dis-je en gardant mon calme

 **\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais un jour, elle n'est pas venu au travail. Je suis allée au manoir, car elle nous a dit qu'elle logerait la bas pendant ton absence. Mais elle n'y était pas, sa voiture était garée devant le portail. J'ai patrouillé, et j'ai découvert la voiture de fonction proche de la foret, à la limite de la ville. La portière était ouverte, les affaires d'Emma y était, mais aucune trace d'elle.** Expliqua David

 **\- Depuis combien de temps ? Vous avez cherché les alentour ? Dans la foret ?**

 **\- Depuis trois jours environ.** Répondit Snow

 **\- On a cherchait où on a pu et on la cherche tout les jours.** Continua David

 **\- Je la retrouverais !**

Je fis un dernier câlin à mon fils et partit à toute vitesse. Je débarqua chez ma meilleure amie. Je rentrai chez elle, elle vient à ma rencontre.

 **\- Gina ?! Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Emma a été enlevé ! Il faut la chercher et la retrouver ! Dis-je en faisant les cents pas de gauche à droite**

 **\- Tu penses que s'est lié à Clarke ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais la chercher au alentour ! On ne sait jamais !**

 **\- Attends ! Je t'accompagne !**

On fouilla le périmètre, pendant plusieurs heures, en vain. Le soleil commença à montrer le bout de son nez.

 **\- On doit prévenir Lexa !**

J'acquiesçai et on courra à la rencontre de la louve. On frappait à sa porte, quand Bellamy nous ouvrit.

 **\- Lexa est là ?** Demanda Abby

 **\- Lexaaa c'est pour toi !** cria-t-il derrière lui

Puis nous salua en nous disant qu'on pouvait entrer. Il sortit torse nu et commença une séance de sport.

 **\- Bonjour Dr Griffin et Madame le maire.** Dit-elle en arrivant vers nous

 **\- Emma a été kidnappé comme Clarke !** Dis-je en vitesse

 **\- Vous êtes sur ?! Emma est quoi ?**

 **\- Oui et c'est une humaine !**

 **\- Bizarre ! Pourquoi kidnapper un vampire et puis une humaine plus tard ?**

 **\- Aucune idée ! Mais si on fait rien de suite ! Je pars toute seule !** Préviens-je

 **\- Tu as raison ! On ne doit plus attendre !** Affirma Lexa

 **\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de la première équipe ?** Demanda Abby

 **\- Non toujours pas. Réunion dans trente minutes ! On rassemble tout le monde et j'expliquerais le plan !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut à tous! vous allez bien? J'espère que votre week end s'est bien passé.**

 **Voila je vous met enfin le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de moi ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu, en tout cas merci pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires!**

 **Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une suite, a moins que l'inspiration m'atteins à nouveau.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 *** Clarke ***

Je suis emprisonnée ici depuis quelques jours, semaines, mois ? Le temps n'est que poussière pour moi mais la douleur dans ma gorge ne me trompe pas. Depuis ma captivité, je n'ai rien mangé. On m'a changé cinq fois d'endroit. D'abord dans la foret, puis dans une grotte, ensuite au milieu de l'océan, en haut d'un volcan et au sommet d'une montagne.

Les déplacement étaient régulier mais cela fait quelques temps que je suis à ma dernière destination. Un royaume de glace au sommet d'une montagne.

Avec tout ses déplacements, j'aurais pu me défendre, attaquer et m'échapper. Mais cela me fut impossible, à mon enlèvement, on m'a injecté un produit qui m'a paralysé.

Au début, prisonnière, je me débattais mais je recevais des décharges et des brûlures. Le métal de ma cage brûlé ma peau à chaque tentative. Puis je compris de plus en plus, que le produit qu'on m'avait injecté, réduisait de plus en plus mes capacités. Je m'affaiblissais de jour en jour.

A ma troisième destination, au milieu de l'océan, j'avais réussi à m'échapper avant qu'on m'emprisonne mais l'océan est si vaste, je n'avais aucun point de repère. J'étais perdue au milieu de l'eau. Après plusieurs heures de nages, à bout de force, je me suis laissée couler. J'ai fermé les yeux, mais un vampire ne peut pas mourir noyé. On m'a rattrapé et enfermé à nouveau dans une cage avec de nouveau une injection du produit vert.

Les jours passèrent, une routine, un ennuie. Je me perdais souvent dans mes songes, je ne dormais pas mais je fermais les yeux et laissé mon imagination divaguer. Je vis Abby, Raven... Lexa ! Je repensais à mon passé, avant ma transformation. Il y a plus de deux siècles.

A l'époque, j'étais une enfant insouciante, joyeuse et naïve. Mes parents, Elsa et Tom, m'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Enfant unique, j'étais la princesse de la maison. Élève assez studieuse, j'étais fascinée par les arts, surtout le dessin. Le dessin me permettait de m'évader, d'oublier, de planer.

A 18 ans, je suis entrée à l'université des beaux arts. Mes études se passèrent bien, avec des hauts et des bas, la vie suivait son cours.

Quatre ans plus tard, on passait nos examens puis quelques jours plus tard, les résultats étaient annoncé.

La joie se lisait sur certain visages, ou la colère et déception pour d'autre. J'étais dans la première catégorie.

Une grande fête était prévu pour fêter le diplôme et la fin d'année. J'hésitais à y aller, mais mes amis m'avait convaincu.

Ce soir là, la musique battait sont plein, l'alcool coulait à flot et la drogue circulait en douce.

Je bois quelques verres, en gardant le contrôle et dansait beaucoup avec mes amis. La joie d'avoir eut mon diplôme m'aidait à perdre la tête et a me lâcher.

Ayant trop bu, je rentra à mon petit appartement, à pied. C'est plus raisonnable. Ma tête me faisait mal, je voyais floue mais j'avançais doucement mais je ne m'arrêta pas.

Soudain, des étudiants bourrés m'interpella mais les ignorant, je continuai maroute. La bande de gars ne l'entendaient pas de la même oreille. Ils se mirent en travers mon chemin, je m'arrêta et changea de direction, tête baissé. Quand soudain, je rencontrais le sol. Mon corps fut poussé violemment et un premier coup s'abat sur moi. Attendant le second coup que ne vient pas. Après quelques secondes, je releva les yeux et vit un jeune homme noir qui me tendit sa main. Méfiante au début et rassuré ensuite, il me releva en douceur. La bande avait disparu, sauf un qui était assommé plus loin.

Je me sentis en sécurité auprès de lui, il me raccompagnait chez moi.

Depuis ce soir là, je deviens amis avec mon sauveur, Wells.

Quelques jours passèrent, il me tournait de plus en plus autour. L'été était bien entamé, lorsqu'un jour, il a voulu m'embrasser. Je me suis reculé en lui disant que je n'étais pas intéressée. Il a réessayait de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'au jour où j'étais en couple avec un gars.

Wells, jaloux, s'est mis en colère et m'a mordu pour me transformer. Il m'a dit que ce serait ma punition pour l'avoir rejeté. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Le feu en moi brûlait tel un incendie, mon corps mourrait.

Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, je me suis retrouvée sur un lit inconnu dans une maison lumineuse. Prise de panique, je regardais au tour de moi, quand soudain je vis un couple plus âgé que moi. Abby et Jack.

Ils m'ont expliqué mon nouveau moi, mon vu naître et grandir. Ils m'ont apprit à chasser pour me nourrir.

Je compris pourquoi s'était une punition plus tard, personne ne pourrait aimer le monstre que j'étais devenu.

Pour toute ma famille et mes amis, j'étais portée disparu et morte par la suite.

Je repensais à tout cela quand on ouvrit ma prison. Une odeur me titilla. Une jeune blonde, inconsciente. Ma gorge s'enflamma de plus en plus mais le liquide vert brouillait mes capacités, je ne sut si elle était humaine ou pas. Je ne pris aucun risque car cela pouvait être un piège. Je replongea dans mes souvenirs jusqu'au réveil de cette blonde mystérieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Costia annonça qu'elle était mon repas, je me sentis soulagé. Je m'avança doucement vers elle, je veux la mordre et la déguster, en prenant mon temps. Combien de temps vais-je rester prisonnière encore sans manger ?

Quand elle prononça mon prénom. Je me figea.

Je devais résister à la tentation ! La colère circulait en moi et puis la lassitude.

Allait-on vraiment venir me chercher ? C'était mon plus doux rêve, revoir Lexa.

Étonnant, ma proie s'assit juste à mes côtés sans me frôler. Combien de temps allais-je résister à son sang si pur dans ses veines ?

Abby et Jack,m'ont apprit à me nourrir que de sang animal. Mais j'avais tellement faim et elle était juste a quelques centimètres de mes crocs.

 **\- Je suis désolée de te faire autant souffrir.** Me dit-elle

 **\- …**

 **\- Que dois-je faire pour t'aider ?**

 **\- …**

Soudain elle tendit son poignet nu sous mon nez et me dit de boire un peu. Je tourna la tête à son opposé et ferma mes poings si fort, que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, sans douleur.

 **\- Juste un peu, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir autant. Même si on ne se connaît pas. Après tout, je suis ici pour ça.**

 **\- Tu es là pour que je te tue.**

 **\- On peut faire un compromis. Je te laisse boire mon sang pour te nourrir un peu et toi, tu ne me tue pas.**

 **\- Et si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ? Je vais m'en vouloir ! Non je dois te résister !**

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi.**

Elle me remit son poignet sous mon nez. « juste un peu, une goutte ! Je suis forte ! » pensais-je pour me donner du courage. Je pris son bras, m'excusa d'avance pour la douleur et planta délicatement mes crocs dans sa chaire clair. Ma soif s'apaisa. Emma me dit d'arrêter, que je pouvais y arriver. Elle ne cri pas. Puis s'évanouit. Je chercha en moi la force de m'arrêter. Je lâcha son poignet ensanglanté. Et je couvris sa blessure avec un tissu arraché. Je vérifia son pouls, faible mais il bat toujours. J'espérais ne pas en avoir trop pris. Je l'allongea et m'assis près d'elle pour veiller à son état.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveillait, puis sourit me voyant auprès d'elle. Elle s'assit dos au mur et Je l'a remercia. Ma soif était toujours présente mais je pourrais tenir plus facilement.

Après son repos, on discutait de son passé, du miens, de nos familles, nos goûts.

 **\- Alors tu es une amie de Regina ? Demandai-je**

 **\- Oui, enfin un peu plus même.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Oooh c'est mignon !**

 **\- J'ai surtout peur...**

 **\- Ah bon ? De quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'un jour elle découvre que je suis rien. C'est un vampire et moi juste une humaine.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme ça. Elle a eu un grand amour.**

 **\- Daniel**

 **\- Oui, c'était son unique amour jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Ça l'a brisé mais elle attendait un enfant de lui. Elle s'est concentré sur son fils. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre relation sérieuse ensuite. Essaye de lui en parler et tu verras.**

 **\- Quand on sortira d'ici, souri-t-elle à moitié**

Sa présence m'occupa, l'ennuie disparu petit à petit.

 **\- Et toi alors ? Un amour à l'horizon ? Me demanda-t-elle**

 **\- Non**

 **\- Même pas quelqu'un en vu ?**

 **\- Mmh...**

 **\- Ah ! C'est quiii ? Je le connais ? Enfin probablement pas. Ria-t-elle**

Sa fraîcheur me fit sourire. Je décida de lui raconter.

 **\- Bon OK, c'est Lexa. Il ne s'est encore rien passé mais elle m'attire tel un aimant. Elle m'a souvent aidé à ne pas sombrer depuis mon enlèvement. Je garde un espoir infime, d'un jour l'a revoir.**

 **\- J'espère qu'ils vont vite arriver et tu pourras retrouver Lexa.**

 **\- Et toi Regina ! souris-je**

Parfois le silence régnait, parfois on discutait.

 **\- Pourquoi cette Costia nous a enlevé ?**

 **\- Aucune idée. Il n'y a pas qu'elle dans le coup. Ils sont plein. Parfois j'en entends un ou deux parler au loin. Personne ne me parle, à part Costia. Je l'ignore le plus souvent possible. Mais je suis sur, que Costia n'est pas la chef du royaume.**

 *** Lexa ***

Tout le monde fut réunit dans la cours d'entraînement. Je me plaça en hauteur et ordonna le silence. Tous avaient leur yeux rivés sur moi, attendant mes instructions.

 **\- Anya tu nous guidera jusqu'à quelques kilomètres de la montagne. Nyko et Jackson, vous resterez en retrait pour soigner les blessés éventuels. Pour la suite, je vous dirais sur place.**

Anya commença à courir et tout le monde la suivit. Quelques heures plus tard, on vit au loin une montagne imposante. Le gel et le froid était bien présent. Anya s'arrêta et tout le monde fit de même. Soudain, on vit la première équipe venir vers nous.

 **\- Alors ? Demandai-je à Raven**

 **\- Il y a des loups qui rodent autour du royaume et quelques vampires en hauteur, caché dans les arbres. Il y a des barbelés partout au dessus des murs qui entourent le château de glace. Un grand portail électrique est devant. Je pourrais placer des bombes.**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas discret ! On risque d'attirer l'attention trop tôt.**

 **\- Les bombes, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ça attirera leur attention pendant que vous rentrerez. Me suggère Anya**

 **\- Tu peux en avoir combien et pour quand ?**

 **\- Trois ça devrait suffire et j'avais planqué un stock dans une cachette non loin de là. Je reviens vite !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raven réapparut.

 **\- Anya et Octavia, vous accompagnerez Raven pour faire diversion. Ordonnai-je**

Les trois filles se faufilèrent et grimpèrent la montagne. Je leur laissa de l'avance, puis trente minutes plus tard. On commença à gravir la montagne. On devait se tenir prêt et être assez près à la détonation.

On croisa quelques loups et vampires sur notre chemin, qu'on tua facilement ensemble.

 *** Narrateur** *

Octavia et Anya protégeaient Raven pendant qu'elle posa les bombes. Elles croisèrent quelques loups et vampires. Jusqu'à arriver derrière le royaume. Raven plaçait les bombes.

Soudain, au retour, deux vampires et un loup arrivèrent vers elles. Raven reconnut le vampire le plus jeune.

 **\- Toi ?!**

 **\- Comme on se retrouve, après tant d'année ! ricana-t-il**

 **\- Peter ! Siffla Anya**

 **\- Les villageois se portaient bien après mon passage ?**

 **\- Il n'en fallu pas plus à Anya et à Raven pour plonger sur lui. Octavia, s'occupa des autres avec facilité.**

Peter monta dans un arbre pour échapper au loup mais Raven, le suivit de plus en plus près. Anya et Octavia les suivirent de près, au cas où il pose un pied à terre.

Raven fit un bond sur lui et le fit glisser de l'arbre. Anya se plaça au dessus de lui pendant que Raven arriva vers elles. Peter sourit en pensant s'en tirer avant que Raven le démembra, en le laissant en vie. La peur commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses yeux. Raven sourit à son tour.

 **\- A toi l'honneur Anya**

Anya prit la tête de Peter entre ses crocs et l'arracha d'un coup sec.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa et les autres avancèrent doucement vers l'entrée. À quelques centaines de mètres. Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. Elle donna ses derniers ordres avant de rentrer.

 **\- Abby et Regina, vous cherchez Clarke et Emma pour les délivrer. Harper tu nous protège au mieux avec ton bouclier. Emori, tu aveugles le plus d'ennemis possible. Go !**

Lexa se transforma à nouveau en loup et tous couru vers l'entrée. Le portail fut ouvert et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cours. Les combats commencèrent, les gardes tombaient sous les griffes des loups et les crocs des vampires.

Harper se concentra pour protéger le plus de monde quand on l'a percuta par derrière. Déstabilisé, elle relâcha son bouclier. Emori continuait à aveugler les ennemis mais lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi en face d'elle, tout le monde s'arrêtait, perdu. Elle vit Harper au sol. Elle relâcha aussi son don pour aller voir Harper. Jackson arriva près d'elle et l'emmena plus loin.

Bryan, Ruby et Lincoln furent blessé. Murphy ayant suivit aussi les conseils de soin, vient les aider avec les blessés. Bryan a un coup de griffe qui lui traversa le dos du haut à en bas. Jackson lui fit quelques points mais rien de grave.

Ruby à une épaule déboîté, Nyko lui a remit en place sous ses cries. Lincoln a été le plus touché, il a des griffures et des morsures assez profondes. Il a succombé à ses blessures.

Octavia, Anya et Raven rejoignaient le combat. Après avoir tué tout les gardes et les soldats. Lexa se remit sous formes humaine et cria qu'elle voulait parler au chef.

 *** Lexa ***

La porte du royaume s'ouvrit. Je m'avançais avec prudence et méfiance. On entrait dans une grande salle avec un trône au fond. Des loups étaient sur les gardes et des vampires droit nous fixait avec dégoût.

 **\- Que voulez vous ? Siffla une voix féminine et roque**

 **\- Nos amies !**

 **\- Elles sont morte. Elles étaient délicieuse ! Souriait-elle**

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Dis-je toutes mes pensées à Clarke**

 **\- Une vengeance, siffla une autre voix.**

Une jeune femme me ressemblant trait pour trait, s'avançait vers moi. Je l'observais, intrigué par tant de ressemblance.

 **\- T'es qui ?!**

 **\- Tu ne me connaît pas ? Voyons regarde. Ria-t-elle**

 **\- T'es qui ? Répétai-je agacé de plus en plus**

 **\- Ta sœur jumelle, Lexa. Cracha-t-elle**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur ! m'énervai-je**

Soudain, Abby et Regina apparurent avec les deux blondes dans leur bras.

 **\- TUEZ LES ! cria la chef sur son trône**

Abby et Regina donnèrent Emma et Clarke à Murphy et à Nyko pour les mettre à l'abri. Pendant qu'on attaquèrent les quelques personnes qui nous fonçaient droit devant.

Après un combat acharnait, il ne restait plus que la chef, Costia, une jeune fille et un vieil homme. Le vieil homme interpella la chef :

 **\- Nia... commença-t-il**

 **\- NON Rumple ! ordonna-t-elle**

Quand, deux personnes arrivèrent derrière nous. Je reconnus Kane et une femme, que je n'avais jamais vu.

 **\- Maman ?! Dirent à l'unisson Regina et Zelena**

 **\- Que faites vous ici ? Demandai-je**

 **\- J'essaye d'empêcher une guerre inutile, même si je vois que j'arrive en retard, me répond Marcus**

 **\- Lexa et Costia, je vous demande pardon, commença la femme**

 **\- Je ne vous connais pas ! Dis-je**

 **\- Je m'appelle Cora Mills et, je suis votre mère biologique.**

 **\- QUOI ?! firent Regina et Zelena à nouveau à l'unisson avec des yeux rond**

 **\- Non... ce n'est pas vrai... fis-je ne comprenant pas**

 **\- Si, je t'assure Lexa. Comment pense tu que tu ressemble tant à Costia ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Lexa, quand Bellamy m'a dit qu'il avait vu une personne te ressemblant. J'ai pensé à Cora. Car c'est elle qui t'a confié à moi, tu venais de naître,tu avais quelques mois. S'il y avait quelqu'un au courant, ce serait elle. Elle m'a confirmé l'existence d'une jumelle, Costia.**

 **\- Tu m'as abandonnée ! cria Costia, des larmes coulant de rage**

 **\- j'ai essayé de te sauver toi aussi, mais ton père m'en a empêché et il t'a amené loin de moi. Je n'ai réussi qu'à récupérer Lexa. J'ai décidé de la confier à Marcus, et j'ai continué de te rechercher à travers le monde. Expliqua Cora**

 **\- C'est qui notre père ? Demandai-je incertaine**

 **\- Rumple, me répondit-elle**

 **\- Lexa, mon bébé, comme je te retrouve enfin ! s'exclama le vieil homme s'avançant vers moi**

Clarke débarqua à vitesse grand V et se mit entre lui et moi, le regard noir emplit de haine.

 **\- T'approche pas d'elle !**

 **\- Heeey la princesse à reprit des forces à ce que je vois, dit-il moqueur**

Avant que Clarke réagisse, une boule de feu percuta Rumple de plein fouet. Il valsa à travers la pièce et s'écrasa au pied de Nia. On se retourna et vis Zelena avec un grand sourire satisfait. Lily ria et l'embrassa vite fait. Nia se leva et descendit de son trône.

 **\- Bon vous avez tué la plupart de mes hommes et vous avez retrouvé vos amies... alors maintenant DEGAGEZ !**

 **\- NON ! fit Clarke**

 **Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Pour faire souffrir Lexa ! répondit Costia**

 **\- Je t'ai rien fais ! dis-je choquée**

 **\- Tu as eu la vie que j'aurais aimé avoir...**

 **\- Costia la ferme ! Rugit Rumple**

 **\- Non, Non, NON ! J'ai vécu un enfer avec toi ! Tu es la pire personne au monde ! Avec Nia, vous faites bien la paire ! cria Costia face à son père... enfin notre père**

 **\- COST... commença-t-il**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Cora le tua en lui lançant des boules de feu. Même don que sa fille, zelena, avait développé.

 **\- On s'en va ! ordonnai-je d'une voix sèche et sans détour**

 **\- Je peux venir ? Demanda Costia**

J'acceptai après réflexions en l'avertissant que si elle faisait du mal à qui que se soit. Jumelle ou pas, je la tuerais.

Nia hurla de rage face à sa défaite. Pendant qu'on rentrait à Storybrook.

Quand on rejoignit les soigneurs et les blessés, octavia demanda :

 **\- où est Lincoln ?**

 **\- Il est... il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures... on est désolé... dit Murphy**

 **\- Noooon ! hurla Octavia de tout son être**

Elle partit à toute vitesse sous sa forme de louve. Raven voulu la suivre quand je la retiens.

 **\- Elle a besoin d'être seule, pour évacuer sa peine.**

Les blessés furent transporté avec Murphy et Jackson, sur le dos de Lily en dragon. Harper et Emori ont reprit connaissance et ne sont pas blessé gravement. Bryan aussi a tenu a marcher. Seul Ruby et Lincoln sont rapatriés.

On rentrait le plus vite chez nous. Quelques heures plus tard, je marchais au bord de l'eau. Le vent me caressant la peau. J'avais besoin de souffler. Soudain, Cora s'avança vers moi.

 **\- je suis désolée de t'avoir toi aussi abandonnée.**

 **\- Je suis perdue...**

 **\- Demande moi ce que tu veux**

 **\- Costia et moi,on est jumelle.. mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit un vampire et moi un loup ?**

 **\- Je suis un vampire et Rumple un loup. Et Costia et toi vous êtes les deux. Mi vampire et mi loup. Mais Kane t'a élevé en tant que loup car lui même en est un, donc ton gêne de loup a prit le dessus. Ta sœur s'était le contraire, Nia étant un vampire, elle l'a élevé comme telle et son gêne de vampire a prit le dessus. Mais au fond de vous, vous êtes deux êtres unique.**

 **\- Donc Regina et Zelena sont aussi des mi vampire et mi loup ?**

 **\- Non, ce sont des vampires mais pas à cause de moi. J'ai eu Zelena et Regina, quand j'étais encore humaine et leur père était lui aussi humain, c'était Henry mills.**

 **\- Donc ce sont mes demi sœur...**

 **\- exactement**

 **\- et pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ?**

 **\- Je suis tombée enceinte de Rumple peu de temps après être devenu un vampire. Je pensais qu'il était un homme droit et sincère, mais c'était un manipulateur. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants soient élevé par lui. Vous aviez huit mois environ quand j'ai voulu m'enfuir avec vous deux. Mais il m'a barré la route et après un combat,il a réussi avec l'aide de Nia, a récupérer l'un des deux bébé. Et moi j'ai fuis avec toi contre moi.**

 **J'avais connu Kane quelques temps avant, je cherchais quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance et j'ai pensé à lui. Je lui ai donné ta garde le temps que je trouve un moyen de récupérer ta sœur, en vain. Au final, je vous ai abandonnée toute les deux.**

On discuta quelques minutes comme ça, assise dans le sable, face au vent. Quand une odeur sucrée me chatouilla les narines. Je sus à la seconde qui arrivait, et face à mon sourire.

 **\- Ma fille est amoureuse, souri-t-elle**

 **\- Quoi ? Noon, niais-je le sourire toujours présent**

 **\- Va la retrouver, elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans sa vie.**

 **\- Merci !**

Je me leva et me dirigea droit sur Clarke. Je couru à sa hauteur et elle ne put dire aucun mot, que je colla mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle mit deux secondes avant d'y répondre. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce moment de pur bonheur. Elle s'accrocha à ma taille et me tira vers elle. Pendant que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et encore.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ! Peut-être à bientôt :-)**

 **PS: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les séries non plus.**

 **PS1 : Je suis désolée pour les fautes**


End file.
